The Three Year Song Letter
by CJR Adams
Summary: "...Remember the other ones: New Year's Eve and champagne and your terrible, terrible guitar playing that never really got any better, even though I said it did. and remember that I had over a century of pain and loneliness before I found you and then three glorious years of love." What happened in those three years between Bonnie and Enzo, let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Elastic Heart**

 _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
But your blade—it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart_  
- **Sia**

 **Dear Elena**

The morning after Enzo captured me, oh I'm sorry saved me; I walked out my room to find a fire roaring and the kettle boiling. He was here somewhere, I couldn't see him but he was here. Pesky damn vampires. I walked over to the now whistling kettle, and turned the stove off. I rummaged around for cups and looked and some coffee.

"Fourth cupboard to the left love." I heard the very annoying British accent behind me. I turned to face him; he was standing by the door with more firewood. I hadn't even heard the door open. I hate the grim expression he gets on his face every single time he speaks to me.

"Thank you." I glare at him and get myself a cup. While I make myself some coffee he tends to the fire place, "I need my stuff Enzo."

He turns to look at me, "What stuff?"

"You know," I frown at him, "My clothes and the box that I had in my hand when you kidnapped me."

He stands to gain a closer look at me, "I'd like to remind you that I saved your life…the least you could do is stop referring to it as me kidnapping you."

"I'm so sorry," I say sarcastically, "You saving my life…ok now that I'm done establishing that…my stuff please."

"I will retrieve from Whitmore this afternoon," Enzo rolls his eyes and walks over to make himself a cup of coffee, "Thanks for making me a cup."

"When I agreed to stay here it was my terms or no terms." I spit at him, "Excuse me if I don't feel friendly enough to make you, the person who kidnapped me oh wait sorry saved me, a cup of coffee."

"I didn't know you had shred friendliness to your name." Enzo said sarcastically, "And actually Bonnie, I think it is saving your life because knowing the Armory they have a cell and a shot gun with your beautiful name on it."

I feel as though here you would have defended me and said something like, "Bonnie is the most selfless person…when it counts."

"Oh so this has nothing to do with the fact that your messed up family is up to no good and you wanna know what it is?" I look at him and realize that we are actually shouting at one another, "Because they want me for 'dodgy purposes' because they're 'dodgy', as opposed to my knight in shining armor who is not dodgy?" I point at him, "I hate to break it to you; it seems as though dodgy runs in that gene pool."

Enzo looks at me and then huffs once and says, "When I first met you…were feisty but not unpleasant." He then grabs his keys and walks to the door, "I made it very clear to yesterday Bonnie and I will make it clear again now…you are not a prisoner. I'm starting think that you think of yourself that way."

He then walked out and I heard his car start and drive away. I won't lie to you Elena my life has seemed a tad out balance since Damon decided to desiccate himself. Well it's been off balance for a while, I think since Kai linked our lives, but it's coming out more now. Caroline is mom, Stephan is god knows where with that crazy psycho Valarie and Matt…I actually think Matt is happy.

During the day I spent time in front of the fire going through the first box of materials that Enzo needed me to go through. I felt like a real student again, funnily enough. Except without the going to classes part and the making out with cute frat boys. And Lord knows I'm long over due for a good hook up session. I guess I won't be getting action for a long….long…long…time….

The files that I was going through were absolutely useless. Just basic history on the Amory. Something about the building being built with the best cement. And then the founders…  
One of the founders' last names…St John.

That's when I placed the folder down and heard the door click open. Enzo walked in with a large suitcase and my box. He looked at me with utter surprise, "You're still awake?"

"What time is it?" I frowned and looked at my watch. It was past four in the morning. I had gone just over 19 hours of doing research and I still hadn't found anything. A scientist would call this failed day, "Shoot. I didn't realize I had gone this long doing research."

"Bonnie," Enzo said placing the stuff on the coffee table in front of the dead fire place, "You are not obliged risk your health for research. I've told you're not-"

"-a prisoner. I've got it thank you." I snapped at him, "You honestly do not have to remind me."

He sighs and then looks at my stuff, "I bought your stuff for you…and also a laptop with low in internet access."

"Low in?" I ask.

"Undetectable." He explains, "I can't have the Amory using basic computer tracking when I've gone to lengths to make sure that they can't even use a locator spell." He had a point, "The laptop just in case you find something and need to do more research on something. I'm not really clued up in the world of research." He then pulled something out of his pocket, well two things. The one was a phone, "To prove you're not a prisoner. It's a burner phone. Can't be tracked…If you want I can find Caroline's cellphone number and the two of you can communicate."

I had to admit…that was nice even for Enzo.

He then handed me the envelope that I hadn't gotten a chance to open yet. Well didn't want to open was a more brutal term.

"It fell out the box." He explained, "I'm going to assume it's something valuable."

"Actually," I look down, "If I think of myself as a prisoner…you should think of this as one of the sets of keys." I throw the letter in the box. I know you love him Elena…but I think it's safe to say I don't know why.

I half expected Enzo, only because he's Enzo, to taunt me now that I was in a place of vulnerability. He didn't Elena…Instead he said something that actually kind of made me feel better. It was simple but it felt as if there were hidden connotations to it… The next words that came out of his mouth were…

"I got you dinner or breakfast," He looked at the clock mounted on the wall, "Whatever you want to call it." I could help but smile slightly, "It's in the car."

He was about to walk out the door when I stopped him, "Enzo," He turned to look at me, "Thank you."

He chuckled, "hmph, I didn't know you knew what those words were." He walked out the door.

Just like that he was back to being…Enzo. But who knows Elena; he could become a better companion than the love of your life was ever to me. I'm sorry to sound bitter.

Anyway, I'll write soon again.  
I love you and Miss you more than you will ever know. Literally.

 **B**

Hey guys, let me know what you think:) And if you wanna see more of Bonenzo:)  
Follow me on instagram: 12


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

 _So pretty, so smart  
such a waste of a young heart  
what a pity, what a sham  
what's the matter with your man? _  
**-Anya Marina**

 **Dear Elena,**

It's been about three weeks since I last spoke-wrote to you. Sometimes I like to think that you're real when really I'm forgetting that I'm never going to see you again. The same way I'm never going to see Damon again. However that's his choice, you didn't have a choice. I still haven't opened that letter he wrote me and I know what you're thinking. 'Bonnie Bennet. You're not even the least bit curious to find out what's in the letter.' To answer your-my- question…not even remotely. I know it sounds as if I'm being bitter but excuse me for feeling abandoned.

I did not however have time to think about this. Enzo's research was keeping more than preoccupied. It turns out that one of the founders was Dalton St. John. He was born around the 1800s. When I scoped up a picture of the founders of Amory, he was there. Next to him was four men and a woman. The woman looked familiar. Almost distinctfully beautiful, if not remotely sad. I turned the picture over to look at the very distinct cursive written at the back.

 _Founders, 1888 "We stand in truth that we will live in no shadows no more."_

I stroked the place where the ink had left the pen so delicately but still in a quick manner. When I heard the door open and Enzo walking in with a three full grocery bags. He smiled meekly at me while just walking to the kitchen. He'd been gone a couple of days actually and a weekend, you know keeping up appearances with his "family".

"Thought you'd need more food and um…" He cleared his throat at this part, "um…you know toiletries and stuff to um…."

 _'_ I frowned at him and then grinned, "What? You've lived for over a decade and you can't seem to say sanitary towels?" He glares at me, "Wow, what women of you era weren't allowed to discuss periods?"

"Ok we're done talking about this actually." He shakes his head and turns around.

"Yeah," I shake my head, "We're definitely done because those pills do more than just stop a locater spell and my magic. I'm late, well more like three months late but anyway."

Enzo frowns and looks at me. I realized that I over stepped a very uncomfortable boundary so I return back to my boundary. However Enzo now questions, "What do you mean late."

I sigh and attempt to hide any traces of embarrassment, even though I was the one who initiated the conversation. Oh my god was I really about to have this conversation with a vampire, whom I'd _hated_ since I met him when I couldn't even speak about this to Jeremy, the supposed love of my life.

"It means that nature hasn't taken its course." I roll my eyes and again look away.

"Can we speak English please?" He demands and walks closer to me.

"Enzo," I glare at him, "If you want me to say I haven't had my period yet, fine I' say it. I haven't had my period yet."

"And you're not…" He trails off looking at me with a matter of fact expression that says more than I needed it to say.

"I don't if you've realized this but there's been a crazy huntress chasing my friends to the end of the earth," I snap at him, "I haven't had time to find someone to even have a normal conversation with let alone…procreate."

"Honestly speaking college kids have a way of operating and plus it's been a long time since I've seen you with someone," Enzo puts his hands up, "I'm willing to bet the last time was with, what's his name? Jeremy. So I'm just saying if you were…it honestly wouldn't bother or surprise me."

I glare at him and then throw a pen at him which he dutifully dodges, "You're an ass hole, do you know that?"

"I'm joking Bonnie," He rolls his eyes, "And to answer your question-"

"I know you know you're an ass hole," I hiss at him, "You honestly don't have to tell me."

"Actually I was going to say," He sighed, "Women didn't speak of their personal bodily hygiene during my era. A woman wouldn't even confess her love for a man without being married to him first."

"I'm sure that's just an over exaggeration." I roll my eyes, "People did marry for love back then."

"Yes," He smiles, "The lucky ones." I look at him as he looks down, "Of course I wouldn't know anything about that."

Something weird happened Elena…I felt bad for him. "You're not really missing much." I smile at him, "I personally also happen to think love and sex also can't coexist together." I don't know why I said that last part but I did. He looked at me and chuckled a little. He turned back on his heel and walked towards the kitchen to unpack the groceries. I went back to looking at charts that was produced by the Amory Founders. That is when his phone rang.

He looked at it and then huffed in frustration, "I'm a vampire Alex and since you won't me eat your pesky guard, well let's just say my meal plan has to come elsewhere…What...How did you catch them...I'll be there as soon as I can."

I frown at him as he looks at me in shock, "Those bastards are getting good." He says.

"Why?" I look at him standing up from the couch letting all the papers and photos fall to the ground, "What happened?"

"First Rayna…and now…" He looks around and then looks at the ground, "They have Nora and Mary Louise."

"What do they want with them?" I ask in utter shock. No offence, May Louise and Nora were crazy at the best of time. What would make them so special? I mean vampire siphons maybe? No, they need something to draw their powers from and the Amory wouldn't allow that, it would literally just be digging your own graves.

"I don't know," Enzo says looking at me, "But I'm guessing it's the same reason they want you."

I look down at the photograph of the founders. I wonder idly if ever I would be safe again. By now Alex would have them performing a locater spell, which would have failed. I hope. I mean I've stayed off the radar for the three months but a siphons power is different from a real witch to a large extent.

"What?" Enzo frowned at the floor where I was staring and lifted up the photograph.

"What's wrong?" I look at him as he analyses the photo but before he can answer me, or wants to, he flies out the door with the photo.

I'm not quite sure what happened or what triggered that, but I'm going to assume…it's not good.

 **B**

Hope you enjoyed this:) Review Review Review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Dear Elena,**

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure  
 **-Lucas Graham**

Ok, Enzo's life is a officially by far the most jacked up thing I've ever heard of. You know that story about Oliver Twist; it's like that just 100…no 1000 times worse. I wrote to you three days ago, that's because it took Enzo three days to get over whatever the hell it was the spooked him. I mean I know now what it is…let me just start from the beginning.

I wasn't sitting by the fireplace like I would've on a normal day; I had now moved my research to the table. It was easier and nicer to work at than working at the couch. It was less comfortable but it reminded me what it was like in college…or what it should've been like. Obviously before I dropped out. Anyway, there I was sitting and looking more into the founders of the Amory, only because the likelihood of them knowing about why they need me would perhaps help me in this process of figuring crap out. It was in one box labeled 1800s that I found some things I didn't think I had the right to look at. I did anyway.

All these were files of people who worked at the Amory during this decade. It wasn't a lot considering the time but the Amory did only start late 1800. There were birth certificates, pictures, and death certificates…anything you could think off regarding a person. It was there. I lifted Dalton's files and looked through it. Date of birth was there and Date of Death. Even the cause of death.

 _Patient hung himself from a noose hanging in his own bathroom (1885). Person to find him was three year old son, Albany. D St. John_.

I looked in the file for Kaine but found two files…I did find Albany's file but next to it was another file. A thicker file. _Adrian. L St. John_. I slowly opened the file and the first heading that came up was, "The Original Founder of the Amory". I began to scan through the description:

 _A. L St John was the original founder of the Amory. He started the organisations at the mere age of 24 (1869) when it was told that Adrian saw a vampire with his own eyes in New Orleans. He claimed to have been attacked by one. It was there that Adrian discovered ancient herbs such as Wolf Baine, Sage and Vervain._

 _Adrian captured his first vampire at the age of 26 around the same age his brother, Dalton (then 17) shadowed his brother in capturing vampires and other mystical creatures. It was Adrian who brought in many Native American preserved bodies from New Orleans. He later discovered that it is the lives linked to Rayna Cruz, the Huntress. Other objects Adrian enquired during his time include: The Mask of Aphrodite, Necklace of Doom, The Vault, a mystical object known as Witches love, The Bomyman Device, Split a soul and many more. Many devices, Adrian admitted in his time to stealing from a small family in New Orleans known as the O'Connell's._

 _At this age, Adrian had already been married to an Ariel Abells, a nobleman's daughter who was only seventeen at the time. Rumors flooded during their marriage that Adrian had an affair with an Harlot notably known as Bianca. It was in 1876 where Bianca claimed that she was with child, Adrian St John's child. After the child was born, the Harlot attempted to find way to make the family pay child support for her child. The court released an interdict against the Harlot. Though the court case did not continue as the Harlot was found in 1881 in a room dead. Speculation rose that same year that Adrian and his wife has something to do with the murder of the young harlot. It was in the December of 1881 that Adrian went to bed one night next to his wife and never woke up._

 _Ariel went onto marrying Dalton two months later and they had a son named him Albany Dalton St James. The Harlot's child was never to be seen again._

How bad is that story Elena, it's literally worse than your love triangle. No offence. I picked up another founders picture that was taken in 1882 (Since Enzo ran off with the other picture), a year after Adrian's death, and looked at the familiarity beauty that was Ariel St John. It was then that I realized that she looked familiar because she looked like her great granddaughter that bitch Alex. I looked at Ariel St Johns files…she died in 1884, someone murdered her. She was found hanging like a piece of meat (from her feet) with her neck split open. Brutal. Albany seemed to survive this whole escapade because the minute he reached the age of 21…he took over the Amory. And obviously met some woman, married her and long story short now we have Alex…but Alex has sisters… that should come in handy right Elena? I think so.

I continued to look at the picture stroking the picture of Dalton and Ariel when I heard the door click open. I turned to watch Enzo walk in. He walked straight past me without saying a word and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello to you too?" I snapped at him. He continued to ignore me, "Hello? I'm talking to you?"

"I heard you," He said as he switched on the kettle, "I'm just choosing to pretend I didn't."

"You're ignoring me?" I look at him in utter disbelief, "Uh why?"

"Since when do you care if I'm talking to you or not," Enzo looked at me, "I'm pretty sure that the top 5 things on your set ground rules to live here was that 'Enzo should not speak to Bonnie.' Or am I just paraphrasing love?"

"Don't love me." I spit at him and watch as he makes himself a cup of tea, "Thanks for making me one."

He glares at me, "I'm not doing this right now. I have a lot on my mind." He says and walks past the table and looks at the picture I was looking at, "There are two copies?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "Since you're here, maybe you could shed some light on this topic."

"I'm not shedding any light on any Bonnie," he snaps at me, "In fact why are you even looking at this. It's irrelevant to you. You weren't even born yet?"

"What is your problem, Enzo?" I snap back at him, "You wanted my help, and I'm giving it to you."

"It bothers me that you've sat here for almost a month and no progress has been made." Enzo now edges closer and I edge back. I'm not about to take a chance with a vampire, especially when I don't have my magic.

"It's a process," I say to him, "These things take time. Especially if I'm to understand your messed up family…I have to unpack."

"Oh look at you college girl," He says sarcastically, "There's nothing from the 1800s that could possibly help you. I would know!" He then slams his tea on the table and smashes the mug all over the table. I quickly walk over to the table and try to retrieve any documents that may have been affected by his blow out. That's when I see the single words: _1876 where Bianca claimed that she was with child…_

I turn to look at Enzo who is staring at me, "What?"

"Enzo," I say gently, "How old are you?"

He looks at me with a more gentle expression. Like he knows what I'm implying. He sighs, "It's a good story huh. They called her by her name once. The rest of the time they called her a Harlot."

I swallow hard as he lifts up the paper and reads it, "I read this file while you were sleeping," He explains, "They didn't even give the child some sort of identity. They just referred to it as the child. I suppose it didn't deserve an identity."

"You know the child?" I look at him with wide eyes waiting for him to say what we all already know.

"Better than you think." He looks at me, "Actually…you're looking at him."

I didn't see that coming but I should've. He walked out the door after that Elena, mostly because I didn't know what to say.

 **B**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

 **Dear Elena,**

Broken windows and empty hallways  
A pale dead moon in the sky streaked with gray  
Human kindness is overflowing  
And I think it's going to rain today

 **-Tom O'dell**

Ok so perhaps our lives look pretty normal compare to Enzo. I mean for goodness the guy is literally related to whore. Ok that was kind of rude but my point still stands firm and clear. The again my mom abandoned me after her magic disappeared and raised someone else so I guess he had a little better, until he was five. It's sad though, I feel like he's father didn't want him and it's not even the fact that Adrian St John could ignore the resemblance. It was too hard to ignore, Enzo splitting image of his father. Not that I felt sorry for Enzo, I think I've heard him complain about the concept of family one too many times.

Believe it or not I would've written in you sooner but it's been a month since Enzo was here and since my life is pretty much boring when he's not here, I'm limited to what I can tell you. I don't mean that he adds excitement to my life by the way, I just mean there's always something crazy coming with him. So yeah a month. He compelled the grocery store man to come over and drop of groceries every week and forget that he did so when he got home. Which can only mean one thing, he's avoiding me. Don't worry that doesn't bother me, what bothers me is the reason behind it. And also its not like I can call him while he's at work because the next thing I know Alex will be at the front door which a nice sedative gun to my head.

Like I said I'm not worried. I decide that enough is enough; I'm not going to dwell on this any longer. I grab my jacket and do the one thing I haven't done in a while…go for a walk. I also grab the burner phone with me and walk outside. It's a bit cold, but manageable. I wouldn't die if I stayed here for a while. The cabin is completely secluded by just trees and green. It's beautiful, I won't lie to you. It's like a withes playground. I know Grams would love it…I also know you would have loved it. I just felt huge lump in my throat thinking about that…thinking about you. There's only one person right now, besides the obvious, who would understand.

I dial the number on the burner phone and after three rings she answers, "Hello?"

"Caroline?" I sigh in relief. It's weird feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

"Bonnie?" She says with what I can hear is a smile, "Oh my god, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Same," I smile with huge tears rolling down my face, "I miss you so much."

"Bonnie!" She says sniffing, "Please don't cry. It's making me cry."

"I'm sorry I'm just happy to hear your voice." I smile and then hear Rick saying, "Josie's eaten and napping. I'm going sit in the room with them. can you take the next hour?"

"Sure," She says optimistically, "I'm just talking to Bonnie…you still there Bon?"

"Yeah," I can't help but smile, "You sound like a real parent."

"I feel like a real parent." She sighs, "Do you know how much sleep Rick and I have gotten in the last couple of months." I can't help but start giggling, "Seriously, remember in health class when Miss. Pratt said don't fall pregnant because believe me having kids is a one way ticket to 'you don't have a life anymore'!"

I can't help but laugh because the three of used to mock her for saying that. Remember?

"And then Elena would say something like, so basically just having a mini version of Jeremy in your life." I said and burst out laughing with Caroline. We sigh as the laughter ends and at that moment we realize those moments are over. I decide to change the subject, "How are the girls?"

"They're beautiful Bonnie!" She says, "I think I'm in love." I couldn't help but smile at how happy she sounded. Compare to how she was when Stephan went MIA, "It feels natural you know? It shouldn't be like this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not their mom," She says sadly, "But I feel like their mom."

"Then you are their mom Caroline." I say to her, "I don't think those girls are going to get a better mother than you."

"You really think so?" She says hopeful.

"Yes," I smile, "And I know Rick…he wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Everyone needs a Bonnie Bennett in their life." Caroline says giggling, "I know definitely know I always need you Bon…"

"I'm glad," I sigh and then finally say the words I'm sure she doesn't want to hear, "Have you heard from-"

"Don't even think about saying it!" Caroline said in her every controlling voice, "You and I clearly hate the Salvatore brothers!" She wasn't wrong, I hated Damon right now as much as she hated Stephan. Though I guess it was different because she used to be in love with Stephan, if she still isn't. I considered Damon like my best friend, " We are moving on with our lives now."

Was I really? I mean I'm doing research for a crazy orphaned vampire. This wasn't moving on, this was keeping my life on halt. Then again, moving on wasn't an option. People wanted to capture me, for the first time in my life…I wanted Caroline's life.

"Bonnie you still there?" She says

"Yeah I am," I roll my eyes and then say, "Don't freak out ok but moving on is kind of not an option for me."

"What? Bonnie what's going on?"

For the safty of those girls, Caroline and even Rick; I keep my information to a minimum. I just tell her about how the Amory want me but I don't know why and how I'm hiding. I don't tell her where and how.

"Bonnie!" Caroline says in disbelief, "Oh my god. Maybe you should come here or I could come there. You need protection." She goes on and on.

"Caroline…Caroline…CAROLINE!" I say to her, "You have two beautiful girls to look after as it is…I'll be fine. I promise."

"But-"

"No!" I stop her. I have a small smile on my face because this was so typical of her, "I will be fine. I promise. You just tell those little girls about a brave witch like me because I'm not feeling so brave."

"Bonnie…" Caroline says with a voice full of sympathy.

"You do that Caroline and know that I'm going to be ok." I smile a little through the tears, "And to give you a little peace of mind…I kind of have protection."

"Who?" Always curious Caroline. She hasn't changed much.

"I can't tell you," when I say this she obviously huffs in frustration, "Don't worry Caroline. They're kind of doing a bang up job." Oh my god, I just complimented Enzo. Stop Smirking Elena, I can literally see you smirking right now.

"If you say so." She says and then I hear a baby crying on the other end, "Bonnie I've got to go."

"Yeah, I understand." I say to her and smile at how maternal she had become, "I'll speak to you soon."

That phone call was meant to make me feel better. I feel like more worse than I did before I walked out here. I slowly walk back to the cabin. It took a little longer because I kind of got lost. By the time I got back it was dark but the lights inside the house were shining and the chimney was smoking, but no car. I walked slowly to the house. When I walked in I was very cautious but there was no one. There was Chinese food on the coffee table and a small note next to it. I picked up the note:

 _Eat up Love. I'm sure that walk worked up an appetite. E_

What an asshole, can't even come to the cabin and say hi. I won't deny the fact that I was hungry so, I won't be that mad when I see him. I don't even know why I care. That night I sat reading a little bit more into the Amory. I looked around the room like I was waiting for something to comfort me…I didn't know what. I looked in front of the fire and looked at the guitar…

 **B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

 **Hey guys I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer, my bad. Anyway yes the characters and even some of the story line belongs to TVD. I take credit for the blanks though. Anyway please do enjoy and let mw know what you think. I love Bonenzo so I want this story to develop but it can't develop if you guys are not feeling it (like I am). So once again please enjoy and let me know what you think. More and lots of updates to come** **J** **But to make it come faster, I love reviews (just saying ;))**

Chapter 5,

 **Dear Elena,**

They told me I wasn't anything  
Before the bombs started falling  
I was a fee for the master  
I was a walking disaster  
- **Miike Snow**

Another week, another no show from Enzo. I'm starting to think he's doing it on purpose and not because he's mad about the whole family are assholes stuff. If that's the case then he's being completely unfair cause I have to obviously give him an update on what's progress I've made. Don't get me wrong, I don't miss him least of all he's stupid smirk on face. But I won't lie to you, I feel like I'm back in the prison world if I don't get talk to someone. That kind of makes me just remember the whole situation that went down at what seems like lifetime ago. Specifically how Kai linked our lives together and how I will never see you again…I think by now you get how upset by that notion.

Well on the bright side, I'm trying to master a new skill. You know me I haven't been one for patience so it's going badly. I guess you could say I haven't really been one to hold a tune, but you knew that already. Enzo's giataur seemed old though, so maybe it's not me. Actually I know it's old because it signed at the back in big black writing:

 _E,  
Haven't seen you in over 50 years. Come visit. Signed Big Joe 1995.  
PS: The bourbon is still cold and waiting_

For some reason I found myself smiling while stroking the words. I didn't know why. I imagined a life where everything was beautiful and glamourous. Well in my head, I mean if it was fifty years prior to 1995, that would mean it was around the 1940s. My brain is still not good at Math…sorry. Anyhow, Enzo was trapped by the Augustine in 1995… How did he get this gift then?

"Beautiful isn't it?" I turn to see him leaning against the door frame. I won't lie I was a bit startled by his appearance, "I met that man in about 1928…give or take a few years." He walked towards and sat next to me, "Very talented with his hands I say."

I was ready to be a complete bitch but he pressed my curious button. So I had to ask, "He made this?" I looked at the Guitar.

Enzo grinned at me and took it from my hands, "He did." He smiled, "He was or rather is still best craftsman I ever met. Made everything himself…including his bourbon."

"Is?" I look at him, "He's a vampire?'

"Of course he's a vampire," Enzo chuckled, "I couldn't be friends with humans…I didn't know better any different then. And the first human I came into association with that wasn't my dinner decided to abduct me. So you can see how I won't make that mistake again."

"You're friends with Alex?" I point out which digresses back to the feelings I had about him before he walked in the door but before I can say anything he starts strumming the guitar which by the way is more distracting than you think. He plays it so softly and so gently with concentrating.

"She's my family not my friend." He says while playing gently.

"And that makes it worse because…" I look at him sarcastically but I feel as though he's strumming is making it difficult to actually breathe and function and concentrate on my pending anger.

"I think me saving your life is living proof that she's not my friend," he shrugs, "Friends are people that choose to surround yourself with. Family just happens."

"So what did Alex just happen to turn up in your life?" I say completely dazed by the way he's playing.

"I think I've told you this story before." He rolls his eyes as his tune now changes into a soft melody.

That's it. I place my hands over the string which halts his strumming immediately, "But there's a whole bunch of other stories you haven't told me."

"What does this have to do with your research college girl?" Enzo said, "The whole point of research is to find out why they want you…not about my crap of a family."

"I come from a line of witches." I say to him matter-of-factly, "There's a possibility that there is some history to all of this. There always is."

"So what do you want would you like for me say love?" He says sarcastically, "my mother was a whore and my father never loved me…you know that already."

"Enzo," I look at him with a serious expression, "You literally disappeared from the face of the earth for a whole month. "

"I was being a double agent."

"You compelled someone to bring the groceries."

"If I didn't know any better love," He grins at me, "I would say you missed me."

I sigh in frustration. He wasn't taking me seriously. So I just stood and walked towards to my room until he stopped me.

"Ariel knew your Ernestine Bennett." He says looking at me, "Your ancestor I'm assuming."

"No," I say to him, "Ariel knew a Ernie Makles…" I trail off realizing that he was right, "Of course…Why was I so blind. I walk over to the files at the table. I look through files of objects that Dalton acquired, "It was your uncle who started bringing other 'creatures' in other than vampire."

"Please don't refer to him as my uncle."

I ignore his bitter tone and hold up a piece of paper, "Ariel didn't know Ernestine. She experimented on her."

"What?" He looks at me in utter disbelief. I hand him the paper with Ariel's report on Ernestine. He reads in out loud, " Subject is not reacting well to Lobelia…what's that?"

"It's some sort of plant," I explain, "it's sort of like sugar for a kid. We loose concentration only it's much worse. Our nose bleeds, there could be internal bleeding…the list goes on."

"That doesn't sound like something that happens to a child that has candy," he looks at me and then back the paper, "Subject seems to be very withdrawn to vampire when placed in the same room as a vampire…"

"Look at the last bullet." I say frowning.

"Subject's blood does not allow the access of magic to Vampires," He continues to read, "Even after draining Ernestine Bennett's…" he trailed off and his eyes widened.

So I continued for him, "Even after draining Ernestine Bennett's blood." I say looking down, "Subject was dead within seconds."

"I…" Enzo looks at me in disbelief.

"Grams never spoke of her often," I sigh, "I now know why…maybe that's what armory wants with me. To see if they can try that same experiment they did on Ernie."

"I doubt that." Enzo says, "I don't mean to be rude but Ernestine was an average witch. They could have tried this out on anybody. Granted that they should be a witch."

He was right ofcourse. They could do their little experiment on anybody and lord knows theres a bunch of us.

"Also," Enzo said, "They have siphons now so they definitely don't need you."

"What are they doing to Mary-Louise and Nora?" I ask. I didn't care but I was very curious.

"I don't know," Enzo shrugs, "I do know that Alex is being extra dodgy these days…She's exactly like Dalton."

I look at him, "Enzo, Dalton committed suicide…is that true?"

"If you're saying what I think you're saying," Enzo smirks at me, "Then to answer your question, I didn't kill Dalton. I was nine, hardly any serial killer skills. Also I didn't know my family."

"Oh," I look down in embarrassment, "I just thought they treated you horribly that-"

"No," Enzo cuts me off, "I have very limited memory of them. I do know however for your pleasure…Ariel killed my mother."

"What?" I'm shocked at how calm he is saying this.

"Yeah," Enzo says concentrating on his guitar again, "Psycho at the best of times I tell you."

"You knew here?'

He chuckled, "No, I remember her killing my mother."

"Enzo?" I say softly. I don't know what came over me but I felt very sympathetic towards him.

Enzo looks at me and for the first time, I can see some sort of pain, "Doesn't matter. Ariel's gone…so is my mother."

"I'm sorry." I look at her wide eyes, "I'm sure she loved you so much." I didn't know what to say next, so I turned once more to my room and walked towards it until once again he said.

"Her name wasn't Bianca." He said. When I turned to look at him, he was gazing at his guitar, "Most Harlots called themselves the most common names in that time. It made it easier if rumors spread about them, it wasn't their real name. So their reputation was saved and the chance to still gets married. "

I look at him as I say, "What was her name?"

For a moment, one golden I thought he would tell me. I should've known better. Enzo and I hate leaving ourselves vulnerable especially in front of each other. He looks down and then grins at me.

"You should get some rest college girl," He smirks at me which leads to me glaring at me, "things are heating up at the Amory and I need you to get this research thing together." I shake my head in disbelief and storm into my room.

Before I can slam the door, I hear him whisper "Her name was Cassandra."

I didn't say anything. I closed the door and leaned against it. I felt drawn to that name but I didn't know why.

 **B**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6,

 **Dear Elena,**

But all this driving  
Is driving me crazy  
And all this moving  
Is proving to get the best of me  
And I've been trying to hide it  
But lately  
Every time I think I'm better  
Pickin' my head up, getting nowhere

 **-Troye Sivan**

Funnily enough these have been the most boring two months of my life. I do research, I take a walk and I call Caroline. That's pretty much it. I stopped looking into Enzo's family even though you've got to love the drama that comes with it. Enzo comes and goes but not long enough for us to have a full on conversation with each other. Can I admit something to you Elena…I'm lonely. I crave some form of human contact again. Well contact in general. I can't get it from Enzo because well he and I have never gotten along and it usually ends in a fight of some sort. I try to build a fire that doesn't flop but fail miserably. I miss my magic. So all in all, I'm a mess.

To make it absolutely worse…today is Damon's birthday.

I remember the day you…went into a coma? Well yeah that day I promised myself that I would find a way to keep him as happy and as sane as possible. That didn't matter anymore because he clearly didn't share the same interest. I walked over to the fire place where I had made my mediocre fire and sat on the floor right in front of the fire. In my hands, was the letter he wrote to me.

I can only imagine the crap he was able to come up with to justify his actions:

 _Dear Bonnie,_

 _I miss Elena. You deserve to be happy. Go and find it._

 _Love Damon._

Well he wouldn't even say Bonnie. He would try light of it right? So he'd probably say something like 'Dear Bon-Bon'. I looked down at the letter and stroked the font of his hand writing. He screwed up Elena. I'm not trying to make your life miserable by saying that. I'm trying to just let you know that I he screwed and feel broken every single day. I just thought you should know.

I've lost so much as it is. My parents, grams, you, Jeremy and then there's Damon. Oh my god, even Matt. There is no constant in my life, well the closest to it just walked in the door with fire wood.

"That fire is appalling." He says placing the fire wood next to the counter in the kitchen, "The smoke doesn't even come through the chimney."

I ignored him. Not because his comment offended me. I actually think I would've chuckled had it not been today and said something like "I tried." I couldn't even do that. I just continued to look between the letter and the dead flame.

"Bonnie?" I shake my head and look at Enzo placing the letter under my ass. A gesture he didn't miss, "You ok?"

"Yeah," I sigh quickly, "I was actually just thinking about the time you forced me to bring you back." It was a lie but I wasn't about to talk about sad feelings to this guy. He was last person on earth that could ever make me feel better.

Enzo chuckles a bit and walks over with a few logs of fire wood, "Yeah, and how you used to get annoyed at me for pestering you every five minutes."

"What do you mean used to?" I grin at him as he places the logs over my dead fire.

"Ha, ha." He says sarcastically, "Excuse me for being locked up for over half a century."

"Yes it gives you no right to be on my case every five minutes," I say to him, "Especially in times when I was busy."

"Busy with what?" Enzo chuckles, "You tasks for school. I don't even think you handed a single thing in."

"What do you know about college Mr. Funny guy?"

"And not to mention the fact that you seemed to bleak with Jeremy at the time." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"He was hooking up with his dead ex-girlfriend." I point out.

"Ouch," Enzo says still smirking, "I can imagine that putting a damper on things."

I don't know why by I just start laughing, "You don't even know the half it."

"I blame situation on one person," Enzo says still perfecting the wood, "If Damon had just…"

I stopped listening to him there and looked away. It stung hearing his name. I shouldn't have to feel this way. I felt as if I had been betrayed. Enzo noticed my sudden mood change and then said.

"Today's his birthday Bonnie." I look at him with wide questioning eyes, "I'm arse hole at the best of times. I'm manipulative and I'm also cunning. But I am loyal and I always keep a promise."

I just looked at him and understood everything he was saying. Damon was once upon a time friends with Enzo. I decide instead of saying anything, I just smile and when he smiles back something sparks inside of me…he said he would keep his promise. Enzo would keep me safe. For some reason all the doubt that I had before. Died now.

"Just by the way college girl," He said as he took a long match out to light the fire, "I never went to college but I damn sure light a better fire than what tertiary education could ever teach you."

I watch as he lights the fire and it roars perfectly to life, "You never went to college?"

"I never went to school let alone college." He says siting now flat instead of kneeling on his haunches, "Besides when would I have found the time…I was an Augustine Vampire for so damn long."

"You were taken in 1950?" I raise my eyebrow at him, "And turned in 1903."

"You know way too much about me." He chuckles.

"What were you up to for forty something years?"

He grins wildly now, "You don't want to know."

"Actually," I grin at him, "You've got me curious."

"Really?" He looks shocked.

"Why does that shock you?"

"For a number of reasons," He says chuckling again, "You can't stand me for one."

I shrug once and acknowledge that fact but I say to him, "honestly this has been a weird and very bad day. I could do with a good story."

"How do you know it's a good story?" He smiles at me.

"Because I already know the bad." I look at him gently. His smile disappears and he looks at the fire for a moment.

"True you do college girl." He sighs heavily, "You really want to know, love?"

"I really, really do?"

"The first ten years I spent trying to stop the blood lust…or rather control it." He says rolling his eyes, "I'm sure you've heard it can be a real bitch."

I can't but laugh, "I have. I've also seen it first hand."

"Aren't you lucky?" He says and then his smiles turns into something wild and Mischiousvious, "I never got to control it…until 1928."

 **B**

 **To be continued** …

 **Author's crafty note**

 **Stay tuned for more and I promise it will be worth it. Also getting excited because I'm already working on that saucy scene that TVD left us all like "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! DETAILS! Please!"**

 **I will update again real soon because this is fun. I'm trying to take it as slow as possible so we get the moments where Bonnie and Enzo stopped being hostile with each other, started having civilized conversation and then fell in love. I don't know about you but I'm extremely excited about the latter, so let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting so far but I can imagine that after this "to be continued…" some of you may be like "what the hell?** **JJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's sneaky note**

 **Hey guys,**

 **Thanks for all the beautiful reviews I have been getting. I LOVE THEM! I look forward to what you think of this little story about Lorenzo. I absolutely love him as a character and just wanted to explore the possibility of what he was up to before Augustine, so make sure to let me know what you think.**

 **As always disclaimer, I don't own any characters but i do own some of the story line. Thanks again for checking out my stuff and please please please please please let me know what you think. Another update coming real soon.**

 **Love CJR**

Chapter 7

Came into this world  
Daddy's little girl  
And daddy made a soldier out of me  
Oh, oh, oh  
Daddy made me dance  
And daddy held my hand  
Oh, oh, oh  
And daddy liked his whisky with his tea  
And we rode motorcycles  
Blackjack, classic vinyl  
Tough girl is what I had to be  
-Beyoncé

Dear Elena,

I want to live in the 30s and the thirties and maybe even the forties!

As much as it pains me to say this but Enzo's story before tragedy (maybe after considering his family dynamics) sounds amazing. He didn't hold back on any details even the ones I thought he would hold out on. I liked it like that, it made more descriptive, more detailed and more appreciated.

"It was like I was appreciating a second chance at life." He said smiling looking at the fire. We were sitting with our back against the couch in front the fire. He had just opened a bottle of wine and he was just telling me a story. It was really actually very nice, as weird as it sounds, "Lily turned me and well I'm not going to repeat that story because you know it already?"

"I actually have too many details about that actually," I smile at him, "Details I probably could have lived the rest of my life without knowing."

"It amazes that you've gotten this far with all that sarcasm to be honest with you." He says grinning at me.

Here's another weird thing, generally I would have said something probably demeaning and sarcastic but I didn't. I must really want to hear the story, "Ha Ha Mr. Funny. Why don't you just continue with the story?" He smiles slightly as he continues.

"I found myself in Atlanta in summer of 1928." He looks into the fire like he can imagine it once more, "You should've seen it then. It was fantastic. Music was louder, parties were harder, woman were…well delicious." He looks at me with a mischievous look.

"In what aspect?"

"Well they tasty…in both ways." He winks at me. I roll my eyes and shake my head but he continues, "I actually went there because I heard of someone who could create a day light amulet for me. At that time I didn't know it was which, I thought it was just special that someone had manufactured. I could only travel at night and-"

"Where were you living for the last ten or so years?" I interrupt him.

"I jump from place to place in Europe." He shrugs, "See Love, due to my lack of education then, I didn't have a sense of direction. I was pretty much just going with instinct."

"Hence why you had the bloodlust?" I nod at him and he smiles in agreement.

"See why you're the college girl?" He smiles at me, "Anyway, I made it to Atlanta but it took five nights to find this bloody witch. I didn't find her, in fact they found me."

"They?"

"They were vampires…a group of them." He shakes his head, "They had heard word that a lustful vampire was in town and they didn't like that. Obviously being old and somewhat more controlled, they were stronger than me. They fought me and were about to kill me."

"Until…" I edged him.

"Until a woman named Maria stopped them." He says with a big smile, "She was…something else. She had the dark olive skin, big southern accent and bouncy afro. She told them not to kill me." He looks down at me for a moment and then back at the fire, "She didn't ask any questions or say anything she took me to some pub. The Crazy Haul it was called. That placed just bounced with energy, and bucket load of super naturals in one place."

"Sounds like a hoot." I say sarcastically. I'm not trying to be mean, but it sounded like a blood bath to me but I didn't say that out loud. Once again, _surprisingly_.

"It was actually." He smiles, "She took me to her father. Also a vampire. He was a big man though, full soul and light… He made his own bourbon best in his craft and he was a brilliant musician. Big Joe was something else."

"Big Joe?" I say and he nods, "The guy that sent you this guitar?"

"Yeah," He smiles, "Made that with his own hands actually. That same guitar is the one that he taught me with."

"He taught you how to play the guitar?"

"He taught me to play every single instrument." He smiles at me, "He loved music and I think saw somewhat a son in me…He used to teach me everything…From how to play instruments, to how to drink blood without causing a scene. Every lesson had a musical connotation to it though." He chuckles once, "I remember he used to say 'Son, your prey are like your woman, you woman are like instruments…you strum the right cord and play the right notes…you lure them right in. Then they're good for anything'." He looks down and laughs a little more, "Little to say that lesson got me laid…and fed. A lot." He then sighed, "It was easy though, the Crazy Haul was literally in a back all, full of just vampires."

"So Big Joe owned the Crazy Haul."

"Yeah," He smiled, "Everyone loved Big Joe and if you didn't love him, you envied him."

"What about Maria?"

"What about her?"

"Well if he's her daughter then, how did she feel about being replaced by you?" I ask and sip my wine, "Cause I happen to know first how it feels when a parent decided to replace you with a more humanly male version of you."

Enzo frown at me slightly.

"Don't worry about it," I swallow and realize I just ranted bitterness, "Maria?"

"Oh Maria?" He sighs, "The witch that I was talking about, it was Maria's best friend…Magenta. Magenta was skilled, talented. Worked a lot with loop hole magic. You know finding ways out of spells. She made my day light ring." Enzo looks at his hand where his ring is situated.

"Wait," I say looking at him, "Maria is Big Joes daughter, where's Maria's mother? Why didn't Joe turn her too."

"Well funny story love," Enzo scratches his head, "Maria actually turned Big Joe to prevent him from dying. She loves her father. Maria and her mother fell ill, a nurse wanted to give Maria's mother the blood but Maria's mother insisted she save her daughter first. By the time the nurse was done saving Maria, Sherly was gone."

"Oh." I look down and silently applaud this Sherly for selfless act to save her child, "Why'd you leave? Well I'm assuming you left."

"I did," Enzo sighed, "I didn't know, I didn't see that Maria loved me. She felt as though my feeling needed to be enhanced…so she had Magenta cast a love spell on me. You can't manipulate feeling like that, especially with Vampires. All it did was have a counter effect, it switched my emotions off." Enzo looked down, "Big Joe knew what happened because Magenta confessed and swore to find a way to switch it on…Before she could…" Enzo sighs deeply and looks into the fire.

"You killed Magenta." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. You and I both knew what it was like first hand for vampires with no emotions.

"I killed Magenta." Enzo says, "Maria's love turned to hate and she wanted me gone. Big Joe loved his daughter and couldn't choose. When he told me to leave, I switched my emotions back on. I guess it hurt because it felt like my old life all over again." I look at him with eyes filled with sympathy, "Big Joe said that one day his return home…I wanted to promise that but I couldn't. So I just left." He looks at me, "That was about 1950…I ended up in Virginia and was captured by the Augustine's."

"He sent that to you," I point at the guitar, "Since you've been free…have you seen them?"

"No," He smiles and walks over to the guitar and starts slowly strumming, "I Know Maria…she hasn't forgiven me yet for killing her best friend and for not loving her." He smiles at me, "That is the story fo Enzo after he is turned."

"It was actually a good story." I smile at him. He looks at me in disbelief, "What?"

"Did it sting complimenting me?"

"I was complimenting the story, not you." I glare at him and then look away.

Enzo starts laughing and then stops when his phone buzzes, "Alex?" He answers, "Ok…I'll be there…in my own time." He hung up and looks at me, "I've got to go."

"You've got to go." I smile at him and finish my wine and stand up, "Thank you for the story Enzo."

He smiled at me and as I walked to my bedroom, I heard him get into his car and drive away. Just like that, the cabin felt almost a little heavy again, almost dark. I will say however, hearing how open Enzo was about his past and talk about his time in Atlanta, makes me feel better. As I crawl into bed that night, I reply the story so I almost feel less alone.

 **B**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Dear Elena,**

 _We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still_

 **-Ed Sheeran**

I miss dreaming. I miss memories…I miss everything.

The last time I wrote in you was about a month ago. Thanksgiving is close by and the weather is terrible. However I can't stay in the cabin doing research, so every day I go for walk. I call Caroline at least twice a week during these walks and we talk and talk and talk. Like this is normal. It feels weird though but nice. It's like we graduated from school and college and got married like we planned. Caroline was the first one to get married and I'm working on some interesting career right now. Right we just pretend that you're in some exotic place with Matt (things are supposed to be normal in this fantasy). He just proposed to you and you said yes. Oh Elena you look so happy. Caroline has just sent you million and millions of copies of wedding magazines. She wants to travel to New York, for a dress.

In that fantasy everything is perfect. We are all perfect. Grams is there, my dad is there, Jeremy is there…you're there. I still see Jeremy as your little brother. I guess that's all he will ever be.

I know, I know…All the craziness, the vampires…my magic; it all had to happen for a reason right? I'll leave that all to you. The point I'm trying to make that with Thanksgiving coming up…I feel like all documentation in my life is being wiped away. I feel enclosed and sheltered and scared that whatever past life or fantasy life I'm hanging onto will fade away the more I just engross myself in this research.

I think Enzo started to notice that.

Yes weird, Enzo noticed. I think it was the one night that I was crying and I hadn't heard him come home. Needless to say that I cried myself to sleep and the next morning I woke up with a cup of coffee and a plate blue berry muffins on my bedside table. Alongside the plate was a large blue and white gift box and a small note. I frowned at the gift and gestures and everything. I slowly picked up the note and read it:

 _It's not Christmas yet…but I thought you might need something to make you smile, Love.  
E  
PS: Say Cheese is it?_

I frown at the note and look at the box. I cautiously take it and stare at the box. I was afraid to open it. What if it was something horrible, like a dead man's hand or something or his heart (I really shouldn't have watched Pirates if the Caribbean last night). Wait he said 'say cheese', Oh mu god its disgusting cheese. Wait, I was thinking about all the horrible, well it was Elena. How about you give him the benefit of the doubt Bonnie, you would probably say to me. I sigh heavily and then slowly take the lid of the box. There are wraps and wraps of white tissue paper. I swallow hard as I lift the paper and gasp loudly at what I see.

A camera?

When I lift it up to examine it, I'm in complete shock. What the hell. I had not owned or used one these since I found out I was a witch, except for extremely important occasions. I was actually very skilled, once upon a time in my life I thought I was going to become a professional photographer. Something about capturing each moment seems beautiful to me. Well you knew that already. It became a bit difficult to capture a moment while frying someone's brain I guess.

My question is…How Enzo would know I loved photography once upon a time is beyond me. I've never mentioned it. I looked up in my bedroom at the pin wall I have in my room full of pictures I've taken and an endless amount of selfies with you and Caroline. Was he in here? I'm trying to figure out if I should be offended that he came into my room or not. Bonnie, I can hear you rolling his eyes, this was his room once upon a time, it is his cabin after all. True, Enzo could be creepy but a gift like this would require for him to look around and make sure I love it.

I then realize that he would've had another clue. I open the draw at my bedside table and pull out the light lime green scrapbook. Please tell me you remember the scrapbook? Anyway, it has everything Elena. From you and Matt, to Matt and Caroline, to Caroline and Stephan, TO Stephan and you and even you and…you know who. I'm starting to see why Enzo always complained that I never had a life.

I close the scrapbook and turn my attention back to the camera. I switch it on and find that there are already pictures on it. I frown as I see the one where I'm sitting on a rock in the forest and smiling at something at ground. I remember that day. It was the day I spoke to Caroline about a thanksgiving photoshoot that she wanted to do for the girls. I remember rolling my eyes when she suggested I take time from my research to take the pictures. I obviously had to say no. I was staring at a family squirrels running to a nearby tree from the ground. I smiled at the baby squirrel that had dropped his acorn and was trying to decide to retrieve it or just run because of me. I just made it look like I wasn't paying attention and before I knew it he had his acorn and was up the tree. I was smiling at how innocent they all were. That was about three days ago. I would have loved to capture that moment.

But I didn't…

Like everything in my life, I had forgotten to enjoy each moment that I allowed for the bad moments to take over. I flip through the camera and find more of me just walking and looking around. It looked like some were taken from a high angle. I didn't even hear him at any of these moments. Pesky damn vampires. In most instances, someone would have considered this "stalkerish" and crazy and also creepy. For some reason Elena, I was touched. It was like Enzo didn't want me to forget to capture each moment. Like he knew that I needed to be happy and somehow knew that this would make me feel better. If not completely…a little bit.

I decided the first memory that I would capture was my breakfast with the note and box next to it. One day, I will print all of these pictures Elena and when you wake up…you can have them all. I promise.

 **B**

 **Authors note**

 **FYI, I'm literally working on Chapter 9 now :) So you won't have to wait that long, so you better be excited ;)**

 **Once again I have been receiving very positive reviews...I love that. I'm also working on that sneaky sexy scene so please get excited.**

 **I hoped you like the camera scene, I obviously had to add my own little twist to it. So let me know what you think. Also danger scene coming soon...so yeah:)**

 **xxx**

 **C**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9,

 **Dear Elena**

 _Oh I don't know where I am  
But it feels like home  
And I move myself away  
When it don't feel like home  
Well now I love myself again_

 **-The Him**

Something weird just happened…Enzo complimented me in a way that made me feel…warm?

Let me explain the whole story.

The camera was a beautiful distraction from any heartbreak I actually had. Enzo was a genius right now. I took a lesson out of your book and thanked him the right way. He smiled at how happy I seemed to be at this. He then had to leave. Just to give you some context of time that was about after I opened the gift and he came just for a few minutes to see I was all good. I thought about giving him a hug but we both seemed to not like or want that idea.

But then…

I have to ask you something… Is it possible for people to change Elena? Is it possible that I, Bonnie Bennett judge a book by its cover too soon? I mean that's what's happening right now, I thought one thing of Enzo and he turned out to be something else…right. But there's Damon who, I judged as selfish and then I thought he was good and then he proved my judgement, time and time again. Though I should probably thank Damon because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have seen this side of Enzo. A side where he shows me, how he sees me instead of how I believe the world sees me.

There was about a week until Thanksgiving. I was outside taking in the leaves of red, orange and brown. It was freezing but I was ok because I was just absorbing it all in. It was beautiful. So obviously I had my camera and I was just content with taking pictures. I got beautiful ones. Some of the trees, leaves and over the rocky hedges. It was simple things to take pictures of, but I was not living in the moment as I should. Though that stopped I saw a very specific letter at night. I didn't want to allow myself to wallow about it. I had a feeling Enzo understood but he's irrationality probably would have allowed to rip it into pieces…the same way he ripped my heart I suppose.

My phone buzzed and when I looked at the caller ID, it was Caroline.

"Hey." I smiled when I answered the phone.

"I love dressing up kids." She said giggling, "The photographer just sent me over the pictures from the Halloween Photoshoot, wanna see."

"I'd love to see it." I smile thinking about how motherly she sounds.

"Ok give me two seconds and I will send it." She smiles, "Maybe you could do the one for our Christmas and Thanksgiving edition. Hey that reminds me, what's you address I have to send you a thanksgiving card and a Christmas card." She that on purpose I know she did.

"You know I can't tell you that Care." I sigh and look down, "I'm secluded remember?"

She sighs, "Bonnie it's the Holidays. This used to be your favorite holiday."

"It still is." I say trying to convince even though I hadn't really thought about it.

"Are you at least spending it with someone." She asks huffing in frustration.

I didn't know how to answer her. You'll probably tell her this but I didn't know if Enzo and I would be in the same state for Thanksgiving let alone room.

So I lie, "Yeah, of course." I look at the rocky ledges, "Who knows maybe I'll call Matt. He's still in the same state as me."

"So you're still Virginia?" She says excitedly, "I'm getting better at cracking this code."

"Ok I'm hanging up now," I sigh, "Can I have that picture of the girls please."

"Fine!" She says.

"Give them a big kiss from me." I smile thinking about them also made me happy.

We hung up and as promised within two minutes, I was staring at two beautiful little girls in pumpkin costumes. They grew up so fast and this was in October so I could imagine they were a lot bigger now. I smiled at how excited they looked. I could imagine Caroline at the other end of the camera making them laugh. As I walk back to the cabin I continue to smile at the picture. I didn't spot that Enzo's car was here when I walked back. I just slipped into the warm cabin. That's when I saw him making two cups of coffee. Yeah things have kind of changed.

 **"Hey."** He smiled at me.

" **Hey."** I walk over to him at the counter and hold out my phone, showing him the picture of Lizzie and Josie, **"Look, The girls are growing up so fast."**

Enzo chuckles slightly and says, **"They look like footballs in pumpkin costumes."**

I can't help but chuckle at that. I place the camera over the chair and open the blue prints I recently got out the recent timed boxes. I considered it progress finding this gem. I flip to the page I was looking for.

 **"What have you got there?"** He asks me curiously.

 **"Blueprints of the Armory's underground levels. You ever been down there?"** I ask him. I mean he technically owns the Armory. He's father was the original founder.

As I take my scarf and jacket off he walks towards the table with two cups of coffee. He sets them down and sits down looking at the blue prints without touching them.

 ** _"_** **No, actually."** Enzo says and it doesn't surprise me what he says next, **"Uh, Alex said they were all sealed off."**

 **" I wonder what's down there. The Armory collects things, right?"** I look at him, **"Every museum has an archive where they keep the really good stuff."**

 **"What sort of good stuff?"**

 **"I don't know."** I shrug. My knowledge of museums were actually quite limited, **"Unique things. One-of-a-kind things. The outliers of a collection."**

 **"Outliers?"** He looked thoughtful as he said that.

" **Uh-huh."** I nod and lean in closer, **"I mean, maybe that's why they wanted Elena."**

 **"A doppelgänger."** Enzo now looks deeply in thought as he nods in agreement.

 **"And Rayna Cruz."**

 **"A shamanic huntress with multiple lives."** He agrees once more.

 **"And me."** I treble at this point.

 **"A terrible guitar player."** He says in a matter-of-fact tone. I glare at him as he attempts to keep a straight face but can't. Instead he just chuckles slightly until his eye catches something. He grabs the letter from the corner of the table all traces of humour gone, **"You still haven't burned this bloody letter?"** He holds the letter up and then places it back down.

 **"Every day I mean to, and every day I decide not to."** I say with a tone I can't seem to place. It was the truth though; there were days where I sat in front of the fire place ready to set it a light. But you seem to get in my head. I lean back into my chair and look up at Enzo looking at me.

 **"You know, he left me, too. Damon."** I look at him as he talks, **"We were best mates, side by side in Augustine cells for five years, each other's only friend. We gave each other hope. And then, one day, instead of implementing an escape plan we formulated together, he left me in a burning cage to die."** Enzo chuckles bitterly at the last part. I listen intently at his tone and the emotion he seems to be trying to cage. He then looks at me, **"So... believe me when I tell you that I know how you feel."** I'm not feeling any better talking about this. I actually feel more angry…more hurt because I'm not the only person he has done that too.

 **"And, look, let me just spare you the fifty years of mental anguish."** He looks at me with wide eyes and says a little more aggressively, **"It's not you, it's him, It's just who Damon is. So, stop wasting your time trying to figure out if it's something you did."** He said this part Elena so softly and so gently…it felt like he wanted my wounds and my heart to hear this rather my ears, **"Someone like you…with all that fire and passion and... loyalty, you deserve much, much better than that."**

I remember tell him after Lily kind of dumbed the same thing. So I can't help but look into his deep brown eyes and smile. Instead of dwelling on this I decide to show him the camera.

"You wanna see the picture I took?" I smile at him. He smiles and nods.

"I hope your pictures have been more successful then your guitar playing." He chuckles slightly.

I give him a sour look and enter the photographs that I have taken. The first couple are of just trees and such. One of the last pictures strike him as silly.

"What is that?"

"It's leaves," I say to him, "Look how pretty they are."

"With a pigeon ring in mix."

"What?" I frown at him and watch as he zooms in to show a lost pigeon's ankle ring, " Dammit." I frown as he laughs. It then hits me when I look at the markings of numbers on the ring, "Oh my god."

"What?" Enzo says with his laugh fading out.

I spring up and walk to one of the boxes which has a number of photographs of artifacts that are placed in the Armory.

"Bonnie?"

I turn to look at him, "I think I may have a theory…"

Enzo looks at me, "It's probably something brilliant let's hear it."

Once again he has said something that sounds like he appreciates me. Something I haven't felt in a long…long time Elena. I don't need you to answer my question about me being forward about judging a book by its cover. I know the answer…I do. And I did with Enzo…

 **B**

To be continued…

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry it's taking long to update *embarrassed face* but I'm definitely still cracking. I don't know about you guys but this scene was like the biggest breakthrough for Bonnie. Yeah there were events leading to this but this ultimately took away anymore traces hate she may have had towards Enzo, which is great. After this is smooth sailing and fun I guess. Then there's the big scenes coming, so be excited. Sorry about the TBC but I can't give it all away…or can I *evil laugh*.**

 **As usual thanks for the support and I will post real soon.**

 **Love C**

 **xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10,

 **Dear Elena**

 _Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure?  
Or am I part of the disease? Singing_

 **-Coldplay**

I had an idea…

Well it was more of a theory which involved a lot of explained on my part. For three days now Enzo had been travelling up and down from here to the Armory somehow trying to prove my theory. It was failing, slowly but surely failing. A lot. I should probably explain from the beginning.

So remember I saw a pigeon's ankle ring. It was lame that my memories sparked at this but yeah remember. Point is that it just shuffled my memory. I scattered photographs all over the floor of artifacts that the Armory has. I would like to just say, there's a lot and I'm going to try and prove my theory, it's going to be difficult. Anyway it started after our deep conversation where Enzo complimented me…

Moving on, "Let's hear it College girl," He snapped me out of my train of thought after I'm done laying the pictures out, "Theory me."

I smile at him and then say, "Some of these artifacts are almost thousand years old. If not more, if not less."

"I knew that already." Enzo frown as he looks around the room.

"Right," I say looking at an old clay pot now, "What makes the Armory…special," Enzo chortled at this but I ignored him, "is that they specialize in collecting supernatural objects."

"If not beings." Enzo says sitting on the couch while I kneel on the floor.

"Exactly!" I say, "But an object can't be supernatural unless it's been manipulated by someone supernatural."

"And it's not like a Vampire could do that." Enzo smirks at me, "It's all witch objects."

"Precisely."

"I don't understand what that has to do with you?" Enzo asks looking at me.

"That's my theory," I begin to explain, "Once upon a long time, witches used to brand their spells."

"They uses to what?" Enzo looks confused, almost blank.

"Brand," I chuckle at his confusion, "Think of it as trying to leave their mark in the world. Specifically when it came to objects." I pick up a weird looking ring, "A day light ring or amulet…the witch would perform the spell and perform another branding with the family's crest."

"My ring doesn't have that though." He says taking his daylight ring and looked at it, "It's just a stone and silver."

"What every witch wants hear…the lack of appreciation." I roll my eyes.

"Well I did kill that witch." Enzo says pointedly.

"Huh, how could I forget that." I said sarcastically as he tries to hand it to me, "Why you giving it to me?"

"So you could show me the markings." He says. I push his hands back and he looks at me with a confused expression.

"The markings can only be seen by someone of that bloodline." I smile at him, "Magenta wasn't even in my region let alone bloodline."

"Oh." He says placing his ring back where it belongs.

"But," I said trying to aid his confusion, "Witches stopped branding their spells because it evoked war…I remember my Grams telling me how thousands of covens perished because of these Brands. I think the last brands Bennett's did was before Emily…so the Salvatore rings wouldn't have it."

"Well," Enzo said looking around at all the pictures, "Would you be able to see it?"

"No," I say looking at him, "The brands were in places like the inside of a ring or mask or pottery or whatever…these pictures are frontal view and…" I look down feeling sad again.

"What?" Enzo said with a tone full of concern.

"I haven't used my magic in so long." I sigh and look at him, "There is the possibility that I won't be able see them."

Enzo looks at me and then says, "What now?"

"Well, I can stick to my plan," I look at him, "You have to take a few pictures of the artifacts."

"Yes because that's not suspicious at all." He said sarcastically.

I ignore his sarcasm as I say, " I'm glad you agree."

"Bonnie," Enzo says, "Alex is already as it is a very suspicious person, if she finds me taking pictures of every single artifact in the Armory, she's know I'm up to something."

He was right. Of course he was right. I was so desperate to find whatever it is that I was looking for and answers that I was trying to take too many risks. He could not take pictures of every ornament but…

"What if you don't have to take pictures of everything just the necessary things?"

He looks at me with a followed up expression. I stand up quickly and go to my room. I rummage through my boxes and find a small jewlrey box that I had not seen in years. I walk back to the living area.

"When grams died she left me this," I said sitting next to Enzo on the couch. Enzo moved closer to me to look inside the box, "She said it was a like tracking device for Bennetts. " I pull out the long tattered throng that holds a single silver pendent. The pendent had B engraved on the front, it was beautiful what was holding though made it ugly, "To sense when a Bennett is near, Emily used this object to look for traces of us, whether it be by magic or even soul."

"So if you've touched this it would tell you that Bonnie has been here?" He pointed at the gaitar, "And shameless ruined the acoustic genre." When I give him a look he smirks and says, "Completely and utterly ruined it."

"Yes," I say sourly, "Something like that. Only the pendent doesn't speak, it goes warmer if it's had any Bennett influence, whether it be a touch or spell…it can tell."

Enzo takes the pendent and holds it and then drops it, "Ouch it's hot."

"Yeah," I can't help but giggle, "I'm in the room and I just held it…The bigger the Bennett influence…the warmer it gets."

"So my operation," Enzo sighs, "Walk around the Armory with this old tattered thing and hope for the best."

"When it gets warm," I say to him, "Then take a picture of the artifact."

That was three days ago…when he comes back with pictures it all because the pendent was either slightly warm or just barely warm. Most of the objects had just been passed by a Bennett, so it would have some sort of connection. So it failed. Enzo did say that he would have swore that at one stage it went extremely warm near Alex. But then he said:

"Probably went hot because she is crazy and a bitch." Enzo said chuckling making me smile. Well barely smiling. I was feeling a bit disappointed about the lack of progress we made. Enzo saw that and lightly punched my shoulder, "Hey," I look at him, "We'll figure it out, I promise."

I sigh and just smile walking to the fire place, "When my grandmother showed me that pendent before she died…she promised me that I'd find my family everywhere I went one day." I look into the flames, "What she meant by that was that, I would always be surrounded by family." I sigh heavily, "Taking the necklace out and giving it you to go and find traces of Bennetts, long gone Bennetts has made realize that currently…and scarily enough…I'm the last Bennett left." I fall into the couch.

Enzo walks slowly to the couch as I continue, "Which means the responsibility falls on me to continue this damn bloodline…I don't even have my magic how do I bring the next generation into the world."

"You should give yourself more credit." He smiles at me, "You're also putting a lot of pressure on yourself…you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"That's rich coming from you," I say, "you're still working for a family you know that screwed you over…before and after you knew them."

"True," Enzo shrugs, "But it's because of knowing that my allegiance has changed…to myself."

"So why are you still there?" We're both leaning back into the couch. I look at him with wide eyes.

"To protect you." He shrugs once and gazes at me.

I blink a few times and can't help but feel more drawn to him. Before I know it I'm back to looking at his deep hazel eyes. I look away because I literally did not know what happening. I didn't even want to know.

"Just out of interest sake," He says sighing. If I didn't know any better that sounded like a sigh of frustration, "What happens when I find this artifact or object."

I sigh as I think about it logically. The end goal is for Alex to leave me alone so I can go back to living my life.

"I destroy it." I say simply, "And we both can go our separate ways." He looks at me with a look can't quite piece together, "That was the end goal wasn't it?"

Enzo stands up and grabs his jacket. As he is about to open the door he turns to smirk at me, an expression that looks forced, "Definitely College girl." Then walks out.

If I was being completely honest Elena, the plan seemed perfect a couple of months ago. It now seems too easy, so much so that it feels like crap. All of this because I don't know what I want…

 **B**

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you loved this chapter:) We are slowly seeing the progression and change taking place. Let me know what you think. Please Please Please. Like I've said before my chapters come faster with reviews (*wink* just saying) so Please let me know :)**

 **xxx**

 **CJR**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Part 1

 **Dear Elena,**

 _We all are living in a dream,  
But life ain't what it seems  
Oh everything's a mess  
And all these sorrows I have seen  
They lead me to believe  
That everything's a mess  
But I wanna dream  
_- **Imagine Dragons**

And here all this time I thought I was safe…

For the longest time, I thought I was safe and nothing could get to me. Enzo made it seem that way and I convinced myself that it was like that. Until I realized that I shouldn't be so naive. The reason I'm in a secluded cabin is because my safety has been compromised. I also seem to forget that without my powers I'm useless. There are a lot of things I clearly forgot…Let me start from the beginning.

Little to say that Thanksgiving was a disaster!

To be fair I don't remember the last time you, me or even Caroline had a proper thanksgiving without it being a damn problem. So I woke up that morning with already a heavy about the holiday. It makes sense and can't exactly blame…My mother is god only knows where living her life as an immortal, my father is dead, Grams is dead, Jeremey is…also god knows where, Caroline has a family now, Stephan –if I understand- is on the run with Valarie, Damon is in a coffin and then there's you is also in a coffin (I forgive your absence though). To put it lightly, I feel practically alone one a family holiday.

And if that didn't make it worse, my theory was also a complete and utter waste of time…I don't want to talk about it but I will tell you that Enzo helped….a lot. Which brought me to that too? Even Enzo had family today. The St. Johns, in honour of their messed up organisations was throwing a thanksgiving/welcome home Enzo (it's bit long overdue if you ask me)/end of year party at the Armory. So to put it completely lightly…I was alone for Thanksgiving this year. That kind of stung. But if I want to stay alive and safe, I had to be ok with him going…not that I actually care…I think I don't care.

Something good did come out of being alone though. When I was done getting dressed, I went straight to the kitchen to boil some water for coffee and oatmeal. I went straight into research while the water boiled on the kettle. Believe it or not, I still had a lot of boxes to unpack. Next to the fire were three just stacked there waiting for me to give it attention. I was completely frustrated with that. Back to the point, as I was looking through some stats, I had no idea why I was doing that, I stepped back by accident knocking that stack of boxes over.

"Shoot." I remember murmuring as I looked at all the books and papers that fell out the box. I placed the one box back in the right position and started placing the papers back in the box. As I took a pile of papers, I didn't feel a thick book in between the mix, so it fell open. As I placed the pile of papers in the box, I looked at the book. It fell open and the first words I saw were; Dear Diary…

If there is one thing I've learnt in the last couple of years…Diaries are key to figuring the ultimate mystery. And if this was in an box from the Armory but this looked highly personal. What if it was just placed her by accident…what if was Alex's. That would be perfect, all my answers would not only be answered but also be solved immediately.

I picked it up slowly and looked at it with skeptical eyes. I read the next line that came after Dear Diary. Bear in mind this entry is from the middle of the diary…

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think I'm going crazy…_

 _I'm hearing things that everyone claims they are not. This morning I went to breakfast preparing breakfast and I heard it…calling my name…I would have swore it was mother calling me. It was like she was here with me right now. That was impossible, she was dead…along with daddy. I tried to speak to Alex about it…she just told me she was busy studying and didn't have time for this. I guess that's what you get for being related to a pre-law major…well I guess post-law now. Is that what it's called post law. Doesn't matte, she's been stressed out cause the lawyers are saying that she kind of owns the Armoury now, she is the oldest…maybe I should speak to Evie but she will just laugh…she did have a habit of being an evil bitch when she was upset._

 _I still think I'm going crazy…Maybe I am who can really tell._

 _Virginia…_

Virginia? Since she said related to Alex and that she is the oldest…I'm going with a wild guess that her full name is Virginia St. John. Scanned through all the pages of the diary to find any reference to anything else. Today must be my lucky –yet miserable day- because would you look at that, two photographs fall out the diary. One of a girl with bright eyes and busy hair standing with two older people, the parental figures I'm assuming since the girl is carrying same smile as the older woman. They are standing on what looks like the London Bridge. The second is the same place and there are now three girls who all look happy and content. One of the girls, Alex…I actually thought that she always looked smug she looked pretty happy here.

Well I guess I know how I'm spending my day. After my breakfast, lunch type dinner (it was like one in the afternoon so that's why I'm confused), I grabbed a flask of tea, my camera and Virginia's diary and then put my thick coat and scarf on and make m. I walk further out then I generally would've, I think it has something to do with the fact that I feel so alone and that house just represents that.

I find a comfortable rock and sit down where the sun is creeping through the heavy clouds. Then start reading the diary from the beginning. I'd love to give you her whole diary entry but it's kind of tedious and boring…but I will sum her up. Meet Virginia Ariel St. John. Don't think the second name didn't escape me; trust me I had a little giggle there and then a sad sigh. She is the middle child of Carmen St John and D.J St John. Interesting…So Alexandria Meredith St John is the oldest and by the sounds of it mommy and daddy's favorite…and then there was Yvette...Yvette Allison St John. She hasn't really said much about her yet. Then again, I've only read two entries…two long entries about how bored she was with her life. I told you it was tedious…nothing crazy yet.

Then out of nowhere, I heard shuffling…

I turned my head towards the deep part of the forest and for some reason I felt as though I was being watched…like a lot. Someone was looking at me now. I looked at the burner phoned and saw that it was past three; maybe it was best I went back to the cabin. I grabbed my stuff and realized my tea had gone cold and I hadn't drunk it yet…

When I turned my head again to see if anyone was following me as I walk towards the cabin , which was a bit far now, no one was there. Then I turned my head back and dropped the flask when I saw a very blonde and well-built looking man. He was wearing jeans and checked shirt. He smiled at me. I tried to catch my breath because the way he creeped out-out of nowhere had caught me off guard.

"Hi," He smiled, "What's a fine looking woman like yourself doing out here on Thanksgiving?"

"Um," I blink a few times and the swallowed, "I was just taking a walk." I then smiled, "If you'll excuse me."

"Uh," He stops me from passing him, "I'm looking for someone…young, beautiful…luscious…alone." With each word he looks more and more smug.

"Haven't seen anyone like that." I shrug, "Sorry." I try to pass him again and he holds me back.

"Funny," He smiles at me and then his veins starts to form under his eyes while his eyes change from blue to red and his fangs come out, "I have."

I couldn't hold back…I just screamed.

 **B**

To be continued…

 **Who knows you might get another one real soon ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, (Part 2)

 _Cause I won't let them know  
I won't let you go baby  
I don't care what your past is  
I don't need no answers  
Just have faith in me_

 **-Sam Smith**

 **Dear Elena,**

My life was so ready to end right then and there…

Again I have to caution the fact that I have been so naive lately. Forgetting my safety was a problem. That I'm not a witch anymore. I would have probably fried and desiccated his brain a long time ago. But because my safety was a problem…I didn't have my magic. You have to love the irony right now.

I dropped the camera and diary as I tried to run from him but obviously he had me before my stuff hit the ground. He flung me towards a tree trunk and I landed on my front, my head hitting a stone. I held my hand out as he edged closer hopping my magic would make a nice little appearance now. But that was just raw hope so I just allowed my hand to fall. I shuffled back into the tree hoping that in the next two seconds before he gets to me…I will come up with a plan. But I was blank and about to die.

He grabs me by neck and I feel the walls of my lungs closing in slowly but surely. He looked me in the eyes as he said, "You will not scream as I drain the life out of you."

"You can't compel," I huff in anger and fear, "I'm a witch."

He looks at me and the chuckles, "Some witch you are...oh well you're dead anyway." Without even thinking about it I just close my eyes as the piecing pain of his teeth sinking in me as I now my lungs closed and my body felt light…

So this is how Bonnie Bennett kicks it huh. On the bright side…you get to wake up as does Damon. The thing that was keeping him from his happiness was now slipping away slowly yet quickly. The thing about it is, when my mind drifted, it wasn't seeing images of you Elena…it was seeing someone else. I couldn't pin point who; but he was there. Running towards me and then holding his hand out to me. I could see his deep hazel eyes…

The next thing I knew… the piercing pain stopped and it felt as though someone had just scratched me in my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw the pain in this vampire's eyes turned to anger quickly but he didn't have time to register or react on that anger. When I looked down and saw a piece of a tree trunk in his stomach, I saw another one go through his heart. When he dropped to the floor and turned into the shadowy veined grey he deserved, I dropped to clutching my stomach that was now bleeding. Ok I'm still dying.

"Bonnie!" He said like it was a prayer as he ran to me in vampire speed. I watched as he bit his wrist and placed it against my lips, "Drink, come one."

I felt too weak to suck on anything, I felt tired and sore, I also felt tear hovering over my eyes.

"Drink! Now!" He pressed his wrist harder against my mouth, "You have to drink this!"

Come on Bonnie, I could picture you telling me Elena. I could see it clearly, I could see you clearly. If I could see you…I was slipping so I forced myself to just even take one lick I would gain a little bit of strength. I allowed my tongue to first hover over his bite and then I start sucking. It started off slow but then ended up becoming quick and rapid. It was sweet relief but I was still in pain.

"There you go." He sighed in relief and placed his hand over my hair as I sucked, "You're gonna be ok." I watch with my eyes as he looks down at my stomach and had my head where I got scratched, "You're gonna be fine…I promise." He then catches my eyes and then realizes I'm looking into deep hazel once more. He then lifts me up and cradles me tightly. It feels oddly enough…warm. I sort of just…drifted?

When I opened my eyes again, I shot up and hands flew to my neck where that vampire had bitten me. There was no evidence there that –that actually happened. My hands then went to my stomach, also nothing just a whole in the shirt that now has a nice big tear in it. I then evaluate my surroundings…there is an afghan over me, the fire is blazing nicely, I'm not wearing my shoes or coat and there's a smell of…is that Cranbury sauce?

I look up and see Enzo standing the kitchen with his back to me as he stirs something over the stove. I look around me and see that there are in the middle of the coffee table is a vase of bright pink Azaleas with a mix of white rose buds…My favorite. I frown at the flowers and then look back at Enzo who is now bending down looking in the over. Wow…nice ass. I even turn my head to the right to get another angle of it before I get super embarrassed at the thought of you laughing at me or worse him catching me.

Thank god he turns around and sees me sitting up, "Good you're awake." He comes over with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. He then sits beside me on the edge of the couch, "How are you feeling?"

I frown a little, "A little confused," I sigh and smile at him, "You make a good hero."

"If that's your way of thanking me, I'll take it." He smiles and then takes two pills out. Rayna's blood pills, "You should take an extra dose…that pest drained a lot of your blood it could be out your system."

I nod slowly agreeing and taking the pills. I then ask, "Is he from the Armory?"

"I checked," Enzo said, "No. Just a passerby. You caught him in the middle of hunt I suppose."

"You checked?"

"Yeah," He said, "I checked the Armory database and cut his arm off to check if he has an access chip in his hand."

I nod realizing that he went about it the right way, "Good…I shouldn't have gone that far out."

"I agree." Enzo sighs; He stands up and walks back to the kitchen to check on whatever is in the pot. It smells good, "Don't worry I've made the necessary arrangements to make sure that never happens again."

"Arrangements?" I ask him and sit up properly, "What arrangements?"

"Don't worry about it now." He says and then takes two plates out, "I hope you're hungry?"

"Yeah about that?" I turn to face him, "What about your pretentious dinner."

"Exactly that," Enzo rolls his eyes as he walks over and places a dish of vegetables and mashed potatoes on the table, "It was pretentious. So I told Alex I was going to hunt real food. She obviously took it out of context." He rolled his eyes again, "Then I get here wanting to give you a special thanksgiving dinner, only to find that you are someone's dinner." He looks at me but then walks back to the kitchen to retrieve more food, "What were you doing that far anyway?"

"I found something." I smiled but then it faded as I looked around, "Oh my god where is it?"

"What?" He asks me as he takes a nicely sized turkey out the oven. I frown as I look at how glazed and delicious it looks.

"The diary and my camera?" I stand up and walk over to the table and see it. I'm pleased to see the diary but then I catch a glimpse of the cracked lens of the camera, "Oh no." Enzo sets the turkey down at the coffee table and then walks back to me, "The lens is broken." I'm trying to hold back the sudden sadness that I feel. So I just sigh heavily.

It's like Enzo senses my sadness, "Don't worry about it," He smiles at me, "I know a guy who can fix it."

"It's not that point." I sigh and walk back to the couch taking the diary with me, "This has practically been the worst thanksgiving of my life."

Enzo follows me and sits next to me, "Come now Love it can't be that bad."

"Believe me when I say this," I look down, "Even the times my dad forced to watch day time football was better than this." He chuckles a little, "It's not funny." But I can't help but start giggling with him.

"See," He smiles, "You're finding something funny about it, love." He smiles at me, "Already." And then he looks at me, "And look I know this isn't as great as the family thanksgivings that you're accustomed to but-"

"But nothing," I interrupt him and look at the food, the flowers and me (I'm still alive because I'm used to, "It's a close second to being as great."

He seems touched by this notion, "So what's with the book?" He points at the book as he begins dishing up.

"Do you know a Virginia St John?"

"Should I?" He hands me the plate and it looks amazing.

"Well…no not really," I say to him as I eat some of the potatoes, "She's Alex's sister."

"Alex has a sister?"

"Maybe you should ask her." I say but I'm not really thinking about it, I'm thinking about how good this food tastes, "You know for someone who doesn't eat, this is really good?"

Enzo stands up and laughs at the same time, "That's a bad thing?" He opens the fridge and I hear two glasses clink. He comes back with two flutes and a bottle of Moet Champagne.

"No, but it's not a normal thing." I say to him as he unseals the champagne, "Wait!" I stop him before he pops the cork off, "We have say what we're grateful for before you pop it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," I say, "I've never had a glass Moet before, I wanna remember moments that led to me having it and hopefully I won't be that drunk, and the moments after."

He chuckles and then sighs, "Fine. I'm not good at this so you first."

"Ok," I think while looking around. I didn't know what to be grateful because I felt empty and alone a lot these days. But I did almost die today and Enzo cared if I died or not, he displayed that. This will probably bruise whatever's left of my pride but I say, "I'm grateful, that your sense of time is good because I probably would have been dead if you didn't show up when you did." I look down as I say this. He's very quiet and I look up and he's gazing at me.

He then smiles and almost like a whisper, "I'm grateful you're alive Bonnie."

No college girl, no love…just Bonnie but like it did it in the forest it sounded like a whisper. I smile and look down.

"Pop that sucker open." I grin and watch as he pops it open. I hold two glasses under the opening and watch as he pour the sparkles into the flute. Once we both have our glasses he smiles at me.

"Happy Thanksgiving Bonnie." He smiles at me.

"Happy thanksgiving." I smile feeling a bit emotional as I clink my glass to his, "Ok for real, let's eat."

And boy did we…I have to give him a lot credit for turning my very sour day and turning into something I appreciate a lot more than I should. Maybe even appreciate more than I did with my parents, with my family and friends…even with you…

 **B**

 **Author's note**

 **Hey guys,**

 **Hope you enjoyed my two part edition as much as I did writing it. I felt twang of guilt for almost killing Bon-Bon there for a moment. Thanks for the lovely feed back.**

 **As much as you love me…I love you more. So to celebrate "this Thanksgiving edition" I'm giving you song veto power. Let me know what songs you want to see in the next chapters and I will be happy to oblige granted that it goes with the chapter. Aaaannnnddddd to give you a hint to what song you should choose, the next chapter involves tears and sweatpants;)…not much to go on by but mystery is all part of TVD!**

 **Xxx**

 **C**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note**

 **Hey guys I got the chapters' wrong, it's the next chapter that needs a song and you guys are choosing. Once again it's tears and sweat pants (that's the hint). So just send me songs or if you feeling shy you can PM me** **J**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, but will be back soon. I stick to want I hint (say) the more reviews I get I seem to be encouraged to write more for you guys. Because you guys have a way of making a girl feel good about herself. So keep letting me know what you thing and the next step will be in front of your door step before you know it.**

 **I'm glad you loved the thanksgiving edition.**

 **Thanks guys much love**

 **CJR**

 **Xxx**

 **And now from me to you…..I give you chapter 13**

 _Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright_

 _I wonder what would happen  
If we went back and put up a fight  
'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 **-Zara Larsson and MNEK**

 **Dear Elena,**

Enzo is taking this protection thing way over board…

I mean seriously was all this really necessary. I mean true I almost died or I was killed (same thing) but I could protect myself. When I tried that argument, Enzo laughed bitterly.

"Yeah my memory serves to remind me differently." This happened after he blatantly told me that he was taking extra precautions to ensure that I would remain safe. I didn't exactly know what these extra precautions but it sounded like something that I was probably going to roll my eyes. All I know that a week after Thanksgiving, Enzo refused to leave. During that week I thought he would get on my last nerve but he actually helped my research process.

Since I was so busy with Virginia's diary, he went through the more administrative research. Like the current staff that was at the Armoury. How it came about that Alex actually became the leader.

"They grew up in those four walls," Enzo said reading a chart from the dining room table while I sat at the couch in front of the fire reading the diary, "In some of these minutes of meetings, the secretary said the meeting had to end early because D.J had to tend to his daughters."

"The girls went to a boarding school in London in high school." I say to him, "I've read a page on how Virginia hated every minute of being in London."

"What a pessimist." Enzo rolled his eyes.

"You're only saying that because you're from there." I smile at him, "That makes you biased."

"Well yes." Enzo says shrugging, "But speak to anyone and they will tell you that Virginia St John is a pessimist, especially for saying that. She's probably think Paris is a dumb then."

I can't help but giggle at how aggravated he sounds, "Call me crazy but it sounds like you, Lorenzo St John, are taking this quite personally."

"I am." He agrees looking through charts, "Have you ever been to London or Paris?"

I just look down at the diary. This is a very uncomfortable conversation for a number of reasons. One of them being the last he made fun of me for doing exactly what I did. Looking after a grief stricken Rick and irrational-missing-Elena Damon.

"Have you?" I continue to ignore him, "Bonnie, you spent a whole summer in Europe…where did you go?"

"Well," I sigh and then look up, "We went to Amsterdam…I think."

"What do you mean you think?" He comes closer and looks completely flabbergasted, "You literally can't miss Amsterdam or even Paris or anywhere in Europe…I consider you a very observant person so there is no way you could miss the obvious."

"Well you'd be surprised," I shake my head, "Have you ever tried going to a place outside of the country that you've never been in while looking after two grown ass men who make dumb choices when they're in the wrong head space?"

"The operative word; being grown ass men." He says to me with a blank expression, "Why do you feel the need to take care of everyone."

"You're just full of contradictions today aren't you?"

"How do you mean?"

"We literally just had a fight about how over the top you're being about my safety," I raise an eyebrow at him, "And yet here you are questioning how I look after people."

"Bonnie," He points out, "You plainly admitted to missing out on Europe – while being in the bloody place- because you were babysitting two adult men."

"If something happened to Rick and Damon, Damon especially-" It didn't sting as much to say his name- "and Elena had to come back to him being gone and knowing that Rick didn't live a full life…I think she'd hate me."

"Makes sense," Enzo nods, "But, will she return the same withdrawal to Damon for leaving you the way he did. Jeopardizing your safety."

He had a point…would you Elena. I mean, Damon wrote me a letter -which I'm yet to open- saying goodbye allowing the world of bad to get to me. Granted that he didn't know I was in danger when he decided to desiccate. I wonder now, if he had known would he try to keep me safe. Probably try the quickest thing in the box, rip Alex's head off and then go back into the coffin and assume his desiccated position.

"I can see what you're doing, Love." He said, "You asking yourself the million-dollar question if he'd protect you if he knew about the danger your in."

"It's not only that," I look at him closing the diary, "Elena was my best friend and I'm the thing standing in between her happiness with danger. Would she really be mad at him for abandoning me for her…after all he was just my…?"

"Your what? Friend?" Enzo says, "It's not wrong if you wanted to say that," He scoff and looks into the flames, "After all I spent five years telling myself that we were friends."

I look at Enzo with what feels like sympathetic eyes. Enzo spent almost seventy years in a cell being tortured and of those seventy he appreciated five of them. The best memories he could formulate out of those dark times was the time he spent with Damon. Damon thawed those memory by leaving him and…giving up on him. The same way he gave up on me. Damon and I had good times together, a lot of bad, but while you were gone Elena he actually made a good replacement for you. I don't mean that to hurt your feelings, it's more about the fact that I didn't miss you as much and it didn't hurt as much to miss you when I did miss you. But now I constantly think about you **if I'm not thinking about Enzo.** I mean Caroline.

"And about to Elena being mad at him," Enzo says, "I can't promise that she will be mad at him but I guarantee you that I will make their lives miserable ensuring that she knows how miserable he made you."

I giggle a little at this statement "I can't let you that."

"Why?" He chuckles, "Have you not seen what I'm capable of in the last couple of years that you've known me."

"It's because I've seen what you're capable of and because I've known you for too long to let you do that," I look down and then breath hard and look up at him, "You need to find happiness Enzo…"

He looks up at me with a face full of hurt and pain. I wanted all of that to go away and part of the reason that he's full of hurt is because he's lived a full life of pain. I wanted for him what I have always wanted for myself…that is just that he lives a long (guaranteed he is immortal) happy life.

Before he can say anything, then someone taps at the door. He shakes his head as if he is getting anything I just said out his head. He then grins at me, "Ah protection is here."

I fzown as he walks to the door. He opens it slowly and smiles, "Well a blast from the past is always nice."

"What blast," The woman said from the door, "You knew my great grandmother, you've never known me."

Enzo moves out the way for her to walk in, "Still feisty like your mother."

A young girl with bright red hair and light olive skin walks in the door. She looks much younger than me and a lot scarier. Enzo closes the door and takes rolls of money out of his pocket. It must me more than a thousand.

"So as agreed," Enzo says looking down on her, "You cloak this place from here and about 200 metres out ward around the forest and this is yours."

"Agreed." She shrugs trying to take the cash from her but Enzo points at the door. She rolls her eyes, "Fine." She walks towards the door.

"Ahem!" I clear my throat before she walks out. She turns to grimace at me.

"Oh where are my manners," Enzo says and smiles, "Bonnie, this is MJ. I was good friends with her great grandmother. M.J this is Bonnie…she…" He couldn't seem to place me.

"I'm a college student doing research for him." I smile at her. That works right? I mean it was weird, this guy went from being my enemy to being my…guardian? Friend? Partner?

"Yeah because he can't do a lot of stuff by himself." She rolls her eyes and then walks out.

"Charming." I say to Enzo.

"Yeah, she's got a bit of a temper like her great grandmother." Enzo sighed.

"So how did you know her Great grandmother?"

"I've already told you this story." He says to me, "Only I made it sound like we were really close to MJ but we weren't."

"What do you mean you made it sound."

"I couldn't exactly say I killed your great grandmother for putting a love spell on me." Enzo shrugs, 'She wouldn't have helped me."

"Wait a minute," I look at him, "Are you saying that –that girl outside…is Magenta's great granddaughter. The witch you killed in Atlanta in the forties?"

"Yeah," Enzo says, "What did you think MJ was short for."

I didnt like the tone he used when he said this. For a one bleak and brief moment I felt like I was looking into the old Enzo's eyes...


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note**

 **I don't do this often enough so disclaimer alerts: everything belongs to TVD except some of the story line and some of the characters.**

 **Yaay now that I have that out of the way, so for this chapter I told you guys that I'd give you song veto power and people really pulled through. The song I went with was Home by Rhodes. This song suggestion was brought to you by Vastra** **J** **So thank you so much. A lot of the song help inspire this chapter, so I'm happy I hope you're happy.**

 **Thank you for all your feedback, I like hearing everything you guys have to say:)**

 **So without further ado…I give you chapter 14…**

Chapter 14,

 _Losing my reflection in the water  
Chasing my complection in the time  
Keeping all my secrets in the cold cold wind  
I can hear you calling in the night_

 _Home, keep hold of my heart_  
 _When I try to run away_

 **-Rhodes**

 **Dear Elena** ,

Today was a bad day…

After MJ performed the spell, I could feel her magic surrounding us. Remember when I told you when I could feel or rather sense when there was magic around me. Well now it feels amplified, almost like I could feel every inch of her power only because I felt disconnected to mine.

"There," MJ said taking money from Enzo, "One massive cloak spell…you're welcome…I need some of your blood…this will also ensure that only two can see it." She takes a knife and small bowl out of her bag before stuffing the roll of money in her bag, "I need another favor Mr. Macho."

"What now?" Enzo huffs in frustration.

"Don't 'what now' me?" She mocked his English accent causing me to smile, "I want you to write a letter to my foster parents saying that I was on a school trip and they shouldn't worry."

"You're the definition of delinquent, you know that?" Enzo sighed and shook his head, "it's done."

"Great stuff." She smiled, "Now hands." Enzo held his hand out and I watched as she just pricked the middle as hard as she could.

"Easy," Enzo smirks at me, "I've had this hand chopped off before." I just give him a small smile, trying to avoid any more eye contact. Enzo's blood drips quickly into the boil and then heals rapidly.

"I feel bad that I wasn't the one to do it." MJ says and walks over to me, "Ready college girl."

Enzo chortles when MJ calls me that. I just grimace at Enzo's blood in the bowl and on the knife. It's been a while since I had to endure something like this. I mean I generally had to be the one to do this to someone, locator spell and all. That just serves to remind me why I have to do this.

I sigh and hold hand out. She places the blade and my palm. I close my palm around the blade and watch as put the bowl under my palm and then pulls the blade. As the blood pours out the pain actually kicks in. What a bitch… the pain not MJ. Though as she takes my blood she looks at me with a skeptical look on her face.

"What did you say your name is?"

"She didn't." Enzo says and comes in between MJ and I, "Don't you have a spell to do?'

MJ glared at me and walks outside slamming the door behind her. Enzo turns to look at me.

"Does she know?" I get straight into my sudden indifference attitude towards him.

"Know what?" He says, "That I killed her irrational great grandmother that casted a spell on me...I'm sorry I failed to realize or comprehend the importance of that information when she was trying to protect you." Enzo says, "Besides, I don't even think she would care. She gets by just fine."

"Gets by?" I look at him with wide eyes, "I'm looking at that girls' life Enzo and all I'm seeing is a witch doing a bunch of spells for you for money."

"Well it's not only me!" Enzo says rolling his eyes.

"That's not the point!" I say to him. I grit my teeth because he isn't taking me seriously, "If anything it makes it worse…she's using her magic like a tool."

"Why do you even care!" He says, his voice rising a little, "You don't even know her."

"I don't have to know her to know that vampires like yourself are taking advantage of good innocent girls like her!"

"Bonnie?" Enzo says closing his eyes in frustration, "She wants to do this!"

"She doesn't know any better," I start to shout, "And you know what, I thought you would understand but you don't."

"Why would I understand, I'm a vampire…she's _just a witch_!" He says out loud. At that, whatever smart comment I had before was all gone and my anger was now just suppressed by hurt. If he saw witches like that, I didn't even want to know how he saw me.

I just look down and turn away from him, "Bonnie wait…I didn't mean it like that."

"I know exactly how you meant it." I say and walk towards my room as the door opens and MJ sticks her head in.

"Yo, I'm out. I've got to catch a sex thirty bus." She says.

"Don't bother," Enzo says grabbing his jacket and keys, "I'll drive you."

"Awesome," MJ smiles, "Then you can compel my teachers to tell my foster parents that I'm not failing." She walks out and I hear her get in the car. Enzo walks to the door and turns to look at me. I see sympathy and sorrow but then again, I'm just a witch so what do I know. I turn on my heel and walk into my room slamming my door behind me. When I am sure I hear him leave I just burst into tears and I didn't know why.

That was about two weeks ago…

And he hasn't returned since…

And today…

Was not any better.

Simply because it was the 8 December…

It was Gram's birthday…

I woke up this morning telling myself I was going to write to you because I was sure I would feel better…I was doubtful yet also hopeful. Between today and the last two weeks the loneliness has had me flooded for a while. I have been feeling a slow creep of cracking coming for a while but I've told myself that I need to keep it together, if not just keep myself busy.

So to keep me "comfortable"…I've decided to do everything comfort style like I did….like I did when Grams died. Eat junk food, watch a rerun of Gilmore Girls and my favorite part. Wear the Bonnie-Don't-Cry-sweatpants. I used wore these from the day I grieved from the day Grams died to the day I returned back to home...home? Home...where exactly is that? I mean for the last couple of years, I've been silently question that concept. My home was with Grams and as far as I am concerned...that home died when she did.

I would have considered your old house like home before you kind of set in on fire. Sorry that's a cringe moment isn't it? Should I consider the Salvatore Mansion home? That could and would never happen. That place just directs me to the person who should've been there for me, but he wasn't. Hopefully you have better luck with him. I really hope you do. So where is my home? At this rate this place, this cabin was serving as more of a home than I could've ever imagined. Even when it brings me down

It's been awhile since I have spoken to Caroline but she does keep sending me pictures of the girls. They were getting closer to the 12 month mark now. I could just imagine that their first Christmas is going to be perfect and with mom like Caroline, over the top. On this day, as gift to Grams do you remember what the three of us used to do? We would go over once she had some local teenage boys bring over her tree and decorate it. She used to say to us , "This the best gift you could give an old girl like myself." And we would spend hours giggling.

I walk to the living room and attempt to light a fire. It's still a bit…ok a lot disastrous but I guess it will have to do. I sit down at the couch and look at the small flame that is providing little to none heat. I felt cold, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of fire or due to the loneliness. All I know is that I felt cold and alone and…hurt.

I looked at the Guitar and realized how much Grams loved music. I grabbed it from the stand and tried to position it properly nut it felt uncomfortable. Though I didn't care. I started trying to strum happy birthday to you but as I did that, floods of memory came in about her.

Memories from childhood like the time she held my hand as I walked into first grade for the first time, " _Now you march in there a let everyone know whose grams fierce little girl is."_ I remember hugging her tightly before running in. For the longest time, every time she dropped me of she would say that. I would always believe that no one could be as fierce as me.

Then there were times in my high school life where she would just know what to say. Like when I wanted to be a cheerleader so badly that it was eating me inside. She would say something like, "Bonnie Bennett…if you tell yourself that you are already a cheerleader. It will come true."

And then there were the times in my life where vampires became a reality "Well looks who's returned from battle!" She had said to me as Stephan dropped me off. Pulling me into a long and reassuring hug. That hug made me feel like she would always be there for me, that she was going nowhere…that I would never ever be alone.

My strumming was off but I didn't care, I continued to play and hum and hope that where she was…she could hear me. I wanted her to hear me, I wanted someone to hear me. And then…

…the cracking point.

I dropped the guitar on the floor and I followed. I couldn't keep it in Elena. I just sobbed and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed…and it didn't end. There was no one. It was endless pit of hurt and hate and I couldn't get it all out. It was as if the more I thought all the crying was out, more came. I knew exactly what I needed to get better…to feel better. I needed….

Him.

Since he was my only source of companionship or even just human interaction.

I lay on the floor curled up in a ball and crying, cold and in so much pain. But my hears just ringed from the sound of my own choking and crying. So much so that I didn't realize my body warm up. I didn't realize my sobs subside. I didn't realize that someone was holding me rubbing my back. I just felt myself sobbing into warmness and it was comfortable.

I was sobbing into him…

 **B**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15,

 _I just thought someway I have to match you  
So don't be defensive  
No, no, don't try to pretend to  
Look surprised_  
 **-Roisin Murphy**

Dear Elena

Since my little episode a couple of days ago, I've limited myself to what I can and can not do anymore. For one I am literally always in my sweatpants. Some days, I decide 'hey why not switch it up' and then I just wear the black ones instead of the greys.

Enzo hates them…

He literally cringes every morning when I come out my room in either the grey or the black ones.

"You know in my day," He said stirring my coffee as I walked to the counter one morning in my sweats, "Our attire was completely uncomfortable and somewhat unnesasary. So much so that when the times started changing and so did my clothes, I was happy with the amount of comfort a pair of jeans provided."

"I actually am starting to think you have a point," I say taking my coffee, "But I can't be too sure because you're giving off too much information."

"My point being that there's comfort right?" He points at his attire which is naturally just black jeans and a v neck tight grey sweater. If I didn't know any better I would've swore my body just reacted to that fact, "And then there's whatever you're wearing right now!"

I glare at him and turn back to go and sit down at the dining room table and open Virginia's diary. I'm actually pretty upset with myself that I haven't read much I've been too…I don't even know how to describe the feeling.

"You know Enzo," I look at him from the table, "My attire doesn't make me any less of a person, the same way it doesn't make you any more of one."

"I realized that." He says sipping his coffee. I had a feeling that we weren't talking about my attire and something else. He knew that, "Bonnie-"

"No, absolutely not," I shake my head and look back at the diary, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I think we should?"

"Why?" I look at him, "Because we're friends…we're partners?" He looked hurt by this assessment but I just continued, "In case you haven't noticed it was only about a year ago, give or take, you saved my life and before that we hated each other."

"Saved your life?" Enzo grinned at me. Urgh this was not the time for his smugness at me.

"Out of everything I have just told, that's what you're choosing to listen to." I look at him as he walks over to the table with his coffee.

"It's just funny because give or take a year ago," He smiles at me, "You kept going on and on about how I kidnapped you. I'd say that's progress."

I just stare at him…at this moment writing this Elena I looked back in my diary and remembered how exactly how I used to just go on about how he kidnapped me. How we would fight because we didn't make each other anything let alone coffee and now it came naturally. I just look down.

"I met MJ after you brought me back to life," He said looking at me. I look up at him. All traces of humour gone, "I was trying to help find a way to bring you and Damon back from the prison world…my first instinct was to look for witches."

I didn't know why he was telling me this but I didn't interrupt him, I just looked at him, "I was in Philadelphia that day looking for a witch. Turned out that witch had passed on a long time ago." he sipped his coffee, "Anyway, she was there and she was being shouted at by some police woman…be bombarded with the fact that she was useless and how she would amount to nothing. For that moment I felt anger towards this woman because here was this kid that probably didn't have much of a family and didn't have much to go on by." He looks down and then at me, "I was about to go drain the blood out of that polices neck until the he curled up on the floor in pain. Screaming and screeching and I saw how MJ was staring at him with these eyes…eyes that…I can't even describe it but it was then and there that I wanted to help her. I rushed over, stopping her concentration, and compelled the officers to forget what just happened." He smiles a little, "She didn't fear me or question what I was…she simply said thank you. Now that I think about it, that was the first and last time she ever said it." He chuckled a little at his own assessment and then sighed, "She even helped a little trying to find ways to bring you back….and um Damon of course." He shakes his head a little, "So yeah, since then I've compelled her good homes and helped her to do whatever it is she wanted. She's the one who wanted to make a powers a source of business…who am I to question a kids dream right?"

I look down at my hands that are knitted together and then said, "Um…Enzo…thank you."

"What for?"

"For trying to save my life again." I shrug, "And Damon's of course."

"Of course." He said smiling, "The point of what I'm trying to tell you Bonnie is that…I may have killed Magenta but I see something in MJ I never saw in her great grandmother."

"What's that?"

"Me." He shrugged, "That orphaned child that had nothing. A mother who left this world at a young age…and the whole world thinking nothing of you even when you're trying to make a name for yourself for today." He sighs and just drinks his coffee. I would have swore I heard a quiver in his lip.

So I decide to say, "I don't think low of you." He looks at me and then smiles after a moment.

"You think of me?" He says smugly annoying me again.

"Just barely!" I say to him sarcastically and then look at him, "MJ's a good kid Enzo…I'm glad she has someone like you looking out for her."

"Does this mean, you'll take off the sweat pants?"

I glare at him, "No!" I stand up and pick up the diary to walk to the couch, "Enzo, I need a favor?"

"I'm listening."

"Virginia St John spoke about a guy named Michael Craine." I said sitting down, "She was in love with him."

"What significance does this have on you?" Enzo says taking his mug to the kitchen.

"My Grams knew a Craine Coven." I said shrugging.

"What?" Enzo said blankly.

"I don't know if there's a connection," I say to him, "But wouldn't hurt looking I guess…considering that the last Craine she knew, she married."

"Wait? What?" Enzo says rushing over to me, "Your grandmother married a man that was part of another coven."

"It's not uncommon Enzo," I roll my eyes, "Some witches believe sometimes that instead of allowing a bloodline to continue, we'd rather allow witches to continue as a specie. "

"What happened to Virginia's boyfriend?" Enzo asked.

"He disappeared." I say to him and then look up when I realize that maybe he didn't disappear, "Or did he?"

"I bet my cousin would have a lot to say about this."

"I bet she would." I say to him, "Because technically…my bloodline is linked to his."

"You don't say." Enzo says standing up and grabbing his jacket, "I should be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Would you look at that," Enzo looks at his watch, "I think I'm long overdue for a family meeting with Alex. I'll see you soon."

And just like that he was gone...

I didn't want to continue doing research, so I decided to procrastinate the only way I knew how…

I picked up Enzo's guitar.

B

 **Authors Note**

 **Thanks for all the rad reviews J it makes me happy…**

 **Just a side note, I know it's taking long to lead up to event but what I'm trying to do is capture every moment where there was a switch. I mean we have always seen how Bonnie and Enzo have had unspeakable tension but now I want to capture the moments where they actually fell in love. That's my end goal is their love story.**

 **Also in doing these small diary entries like this one, it's mostly to capture the fact that none of us really know anything about Enzo and to think about it we are very limited in the information we know about Bonnie too. I'm sorry it feels like the suspense is killing you but I hope that when the chapter you're all anxiously awaiting (we all know what scene this is) It will be worth it.**

 **Remember MJ, because she may become something of importance later on in this fan fic, as well will characters like Big Joe and Maria (remember her; the psycho bitch I created).**

 **Just for fun, you can follow me on Instagram (just click 'Instagram')**

 **and actually when I am not writing fanfics, I do snapchat more than I have a normal conversation so you're welcome to add me on snapchat; chani_jayz  
I do follow back I promiseJ**

 **Xxxx  
CJR**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16,

 **Dear Elena** ,

 _You'd be here every year, every Christmas_

 _There must be a lesson for me to learn  
If you don't trust in love, you'll get nothing in return  
Why should I be lonely, don't tell me it's fine  
I have my pride, but I'd rather be with you tonight_  
- **Luther Vandross**

Another holiday almost ruined all because I can't live up to the traditions.

I woke up this morning, feeling a bit aggravated even though it was Christmas. This was starting to feel a bit annoyed with my depressed attitude that I had lately. So I decided that new traditions needed to be formed. I got dressed, not in sweats I figured let's give them a holiday too, and grabbed my phone and trekked outside. I went to the side of the cabin where the fire wood was situated and grabbed the axe and walked towards the forest looking for something that resembled a Christmas tree. When I found one, it was tiny but perfect. I don't think the cabin could hold a big Christmas tree. Anyway, I don't have any decorations.

The burner phone rang then and I answered it without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Bonnie!" Caroline's voice isn't what I expect it to be. I mean she's generally excited to talk to me. Now it's like she's a bit at me about something.

"Hey Care." I smile and place her on speaker so I can cut this small tree, "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well I guess that's what happens when you become BFFS with Enzo!" She huffs. I freeze in midair with the axe in my head.

"Care-" I sigh but she interrupts me in her normal Caroline fashion, "You don't even deny it!"

"It's so complicated." I put the axe down and take the phone placing her off speaker phone.

"No it's not," She says, "Oh my god?"

"What?"

"Is that who's been protecting you?"

"Caroline." I sigh and try to reason with her, "I-"

"How is he protecting you from the people who he is related to?" She says, her voice filling with more anger, "I mean he could be digging your grave for you."

"No he doesn't work for them anymore."

"I beg to differ," Caroline said, "I got Ric to pull out some database about their employees and who has recently clocked in and out of the Armory. And for someone who apparently left the armory he sure does hang out there a lot."

"Caroline," I say trying to boil any anger, "I said he doesn't work for them, not that he left."

"Hello, what's the difference?"

"Caroline, think about what I told you." I say to her. I guess there's no better time to come out with everything than now. I sort of was going to not tell her and was hoping when you read this; you'd catch her up to speed. I know it's bad but I figured I'd be long gone as in dead for her to get man any, "I told you the Armory was after me."

"Yes." She interjects but I continue.

"I told you the Armory needed me for something and I didn't know what!"

"Yes!"

"But I know that it's for something important," I say to her, "And that they can't track me because of these pills I'm taking."

"Yes!"

"Where would I have gotten that information from…where would I have even gotten the pills from?" I say to her, "Think about it. Enzo worked for them, he's related to them…he knows them."

Caroline is silent and I can hear breathing as she now attempts to calm down, "Ok…it's starting to make sense." I sigh in relief, "But why would he help you? He's trying too hard to protect you."

Good question.

"I don't know but I am grateful that he is," I say to her, "Look can we talk about something else."

"Does he live with you?" She asks with another tone of voice I can't exactly pin point but it's the same one she used when Matt first asked you out.

"Caroline!" I shake my head placing the phone back on speaker phone and put in on the floor. I pick up the axe, "It's Christmas. I'm not talking about things that pertain to my life line."

"Um, asking whether or not you love with Enzo is not a lifelong question. Unless," She says and the screeches, "OH MY GOD BONNIE BENNETT!"

"What?"

"ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM?"

"WHAT?" I say. I'm even mortified by the idea, "Are you crazy? No! The guy's old enough to be my great, great, great grandfather. He's even too old to be with Grams!" Maybe that's one too many greats but I was trying to get my point across.

"Um one; Elena's date not one but two 'old' guys." She says old with very animated tone, "and secondly, Enzo is hardly old looking," I roll my eyes, "and thirdly; you have always been so, and I mean like so prude with spilling the details about your sex life!"

"Caroline!"

"No seriously," She continues, "I don't even think you've ever told me about your first time."

"Ok I'm hanging up now!" I say to her taking the phone from the ground.

"Bonnie wait!" She stops me.

"What?"

"Merry Christmas." She says causing me to smile.

"Merry Christmas Care."

When we are done talking, I cut my small mini tree and walk back to the cabin. I set up the tree in the corner of the cabin in the living room. Having it there already lifted a little bit of the heaviness I had of the holidays. I decide I should make myself a new Bonnie Bennett tradition Christmas dinner. I find ingredients for the perfect mushroom risotto meal, I think I made too much but left overs ae always fun. I find some candles and place around the coffee table and manually light them. I look in Enzo's booze cabinet for wine but only find Bourbon and Whiskey.

I find my laptop and decide to log into Netflix (under Enzo's account-shocking right Enzo has a Netflix account but he never uses it). Looking for a movie took a little longer than I thought it would so I decided to go with something a little clichéd and watch The Holiday Inn. The movie came out in 1942 and it was a musical. This should be interesting considering I'm not the biggest musical type of person but this Christmas is all about new traditions.

When I have my meal, my glass of bourbon and the (crappy) fire is set, I sit down at the couch and start of the movie. I enjoy my meal but this movie is just torturing me. At that stage I would rather have Alex capture me and torture me to death.

"Oh god it's freezing in here!" I look up and watch as Enzo walks in with two wrapped boxes, "And I'm technically dead."

I had not seen Enzo since he promised to find out more about Michael. That was about a week and half ago. He absorbed my setting after he set everything down and took his coat off, "Well this is cozy yet awfully depressing."

"Not like I had much of a choice." I shrug at him, "I trust your Christmas was better since you're mocking mine."

"Actually it was worse!" Enzo sighs and sees the bourbon out and smiled widely, "Ah my faverote."

"I hope you don't mind," I say to him, "It's really good."

"On the contrary College Girl, I'm just glad to see you enjoying something other than cheap booze." He smiles at me and pours himself a glass, "And it is the holiday. So cheers." He lifts his glass up to the air and takes a long sip.

"I take it you had to spend time with Alex for Christmas?"

"I made the mistake of asking her about her siblings and she went all aggravated on me in the middle of Christmas lunch." Enzo huffs in frustration, "So I left."

"So nothing on Virginia and Yvette?"

"Sorry Love." He sighs as I just frown. Back to square one. The disappointment must have been very evident in my face because the next statement Enzo made was rather chirpy, "Perhaps this will make up for my lack of bored results." He holds out a baby blue and lime green box and a thick file underneath it.

I look at it and then take it from him. I look at the file first.

"Everything I could find on not only Michael Craine but also The Craine Coven." Enzo says coming to sit next to me with bottle of bourbon and his glass. He tops up my class and then his, "Turns out you were onto something. Michael Craine was a distant cousin of yours. Like really, really distant. However the Craine witch bloodline stopped with him."

"He had no magic?"

"Seems like it." Enzo shrugs, "Could have been a siphon and was just unaware of it. I mean how does it work when you get your powers."

"Well I'm not quite sure if it's the same with every witch," I say, "But with it was always somehow always just in me…I just needed to concentrate hard enough for it to happen. You know this one time at a high school car wash I set a car a light and all I was doing was focusing on the flame and I was mad cause I was told to clean a pavement."

"Well clearly he didn't live an exciting life." Enzo says sarcastically. I glare at him and he just chuckles but then is serious, "That's all I could find so take a break from diary duty and see what you can dig up there."

"Aye-aye captain." I say placing the file on the table. I then look in the box, "Do I even want to know what's in the box."

"Well that's what Christmas is all about isn't it?"

I smile at him and then open it. I gasp at what I see inside. It's a portrait sized framed picture of Grams and I. I know this picture, it used to hang in her house in an older frame- one she found in her store room and just glued it together. This frame is white and smooth. I lift it up and look at it and smile. Underneath that frame is another of me, Caroline and you. We're wearing our cheerleading outfits and laughing at something your mom said while she took the picture.

I look at Enzo with eyes full of tears and a huge lump in my throat, "Enzo…"

"Don't have to say anything," He shrugs, "You've felt so lonely lately, a lot actually. I figured it wouldn't hurt bringing some of the old into the new life you plan on embarking on once all of this madness is over. Oh and," He stands up and grabs the other box and hand it to me, "I figured you need this back."

I open the box and there lies my camera, now with a new frame, "My camera." I smile widely at him and then sigh.

"What is it?" He asks concerned.

"This is too much," I say to him shaking my head, "I didn't get anything for you."

"Actually," He sighs, "Bonnie, I was thinking about it the other day when you told me you wanted me to be happy. That I need to be happy…That alone is enough for me to make me happy, believe it or not." He looks at me, "Someone caring enough that I'm happy. So I want for you to out into the world and be happy too."

In that moment I was lost for words, I know that doesn't happen often. I smile at him and then say before trying to clear my throat of the lump, "Thank you Enzo."

He smiles and then points at the kitchen, "Besides that delectable Risotto smells good enough to be a Christmas present." He stands up to make himself a plate.

After he has eaten, rather quickly, he says picking up his guitar "Now time for a charismas carol."

"Seriously?" I can't help but laugh as I continue to sip on my bourbon.

"Seriously." He says sitting next to me with his guitar on his lap.

"When was the last time you had a proper Christmas?" I ask him looking at the fire he managed to fix before he ate.

"Give or take three years before I went to world war two and then the Augustine's captured me." He shrugs. My faces turns into one of sadness and he sees that, "Don't worry about it…it wasn't all bad. In the Augustine Cell, they used to let me listen to the radio and listen to carols that were playing at the time."

I smile, "Ok…what was your favorite one."

"Oh…let's see… there was the traditional one like _Come All Ye Faithful_ … and there was the real rock and roll stuff like Santa clause is coming to town," He then stare at me and then smiles widely, "I know the perfect one."

He begins strumming gently but a really happy tune which I immediately recognize as winter wonderland. I didn't expect him to start singing and I also didn't expect him to have such a delicately powerful voice. It was beautiful, " _Sleigh bells ring. Are you listening? In the lane…Snow is glistening…A beautiful sight…We're happy tonight, Walking in a winter wonderland."_ He smiles at me and then says, "Join me?"

"No." I shake my head giggling.

"Why not?" He smiles while he continues to strum, "I know you know the words because you've been swaying as I've sung." I didn't even realize that I was doing that, "It's that bad, come on listen," He starts the tune again and continues the song with his freakishly beautiful voice, " _Gone away, is the blue bird…Here to stay, is the new bird, He sings a love song…As we go along. Walking in a winter wonderland."_ He closes his eyes as he sings. Feeling the tune and soul of the song.

I sigh as he begins to the next verse and just go with it. 'why the hell not' I say to myself, " _In the meadow…we can build a snowman."_ He opens his eyes and smiles at me when I start singing with him, " _And pretend that he is Parson Brown…He'll say are you married…We'll say no man,"_ We both mock shock in our expression causing me to giggle while he continues to sing but still smile, " _But you can do the job…When you're in town."_

I start singing the next line with him, " _Later on we'll conspire…As we dream by the fire…To face unafraid…The plans that we've made…Walking in a winter wonderland."_ The next thing I know I'm singing by myself as well as clicking my fingers as he continues to strumming mindlessly. For some reason I didn't mind singing alone, " _Sleigh bells ringing…Are you listening? In the lane…Snow is glistening…"_

"-Yeah," He smiles at me.

 _"A beautiful sight…"_ I continue singing and swaying. I even end up closing my eyes, " _…We're happy tonight...Walking in a winter wonderland…Gone away, is the blue bird, Here to stay, is the new bird…He sings a love a song…As we go along…Walking in a winter wonderland"_

When I open my eyes he's grinning at me and I can't help but smile with him as he continues the songs with me, " _In the meadow we can build a snowman, And pretend that he's a circus clown…We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman…Until the other kiddies knock them down."_

"Come on this the last verse," Enzo smile and we begin feeling very soulful as we start to sing the last verse, " _When it snows, ain't it thrilling?...Though your nose, gets a chilling…We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way…Walking in a winter wonderland… Walking in a winter wonderland"_ He deeply gazes at me now and I can't help but look back at his beautiful deep hazel eyes _, "Walking… in a winter… wonder…land."_

When we are both finish we continue to gaze at each other until I break it by laughing, "I'll hand you this Mr. Funny; you can definitely hold a tune."

"Well you weren't nearly as awful as I thought you'd be." He grins at me and I hold my mouth open mocking offence, "Don't be angry…you should be glad compare to your guitar playing…your voice mesmerizing."

I just roll my eyes at him and then look at my laptop, "I was actually watching a movie before you barged in."

"I can leave if you want?" He point at the door.

"No don't." I say quickly.

"Eager to have me?" He looks smug as he says this.

"Eagar to have your company." I smile at him, "Would you like to join me?"

He smiles at me, big and bright, "I would be happy to College girl."

As we set the laptop up on the coffee table and begin the movie from the beginning, a movie it turns out he saw when it first came out, I look at Enzo and smile.

"Enzo?"

"Yeah?" He turns his head to face me.

"Merry Christmas." I smile at him.

He chuckles a little, "Merry Christmas Bonnie."

It's crazy what new traditions can do Elena. It makes me appreciate more moments that I'm having and to live in them. I smiled for hours after I went to bed only because I was living in a moment and Enzo, was making each moment that much more special. It's odd isn't it…but what I want to say to you right now as you're reading this…is live each and every moment like it's you last Elena and don't live in old memories and old traditions. Whoever you're with, wherever you are…be happy in that moment right then and there. And know that-that happiness was accessed because you weren't feeling sad for days that passed…you were feeling happy.

 **B**

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys so as usual thank you so much for reading this.**

 **A big shout out to Metro Lyrics for helping me out with the lyrics (Christmas Carols - Winter Wonderland Lyrics | MetroLyrics ) - Click here if you want to read the lyrics. Then a huge shout out to David Choi and Savannah Outen for inspiring my chapter and choice of Winter Wonderland. Click here to watch them jam out this old time classic.**

 **I hope you are all taking note of the fact that this chapter is set on Christmas which is on the 25th of December and five days later according to TVD something big is going to happen next . So wink wink to chapter 17. I will just leave that assessment there for you to sink in because we all know what comes after that.**

 **I know it's been awhile since e I've updated, that's only because I'm updating according to reviews so the the more reviews I get the faster the chapter comes in *wink wink*. On a serious note also been trying out the "special" chapter coming out soon so yeah:)**

 **Loves**

 **CJR**

 **Xxx**

 **You can find me on Instagram: chanel . Coco 12 ( no spaces)**  
 **and snapchat: chani_Jayz**  
 **I do follow and add back J**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Part 1)

 **Dear Elena** ,

 _…now I'm standing here  
It should have been me and you  
It could have been you and me  
Now all I've got are these photographs  
_ **-Rihanna feat Will.**

Is it possible that everything you've ever felt for someone could change…over a long course of time? I wasn't sure what exactly happened, or when this happened but something about me and about I feel has changed completely. I always used to think it's Jeremy, it will always be Jeremy…

I don't think it is anymore…

As usual, I need to start from the beginning. I hope you're prepared because this is a long story…So I decided to spend the last four days after Christmas obsessing over Michael Craine. I was treating him like some high profile person who needed to be found. I found his parents, Jane and Simone Craine. Simone Craine was my grandfather nephew. Now you may ask yourself why then is my surname Bennett? That's what Enzo asked a day after Christmas.

"Bennetts…in general are what you would call the first feminist this world has ever seen," I shrug, "You rarely find men in our bloodline and when you do, and funnily enough they want no part in magic…so they don't activate their powers." We were sitting by the table drinking coffee while I skimmed through his file that Enzo graciously gave me.

"It's possible to not activate your power," He said looking at me, "I thought it was natural."

"Well it is," I sigh looking at him, "Ever heard of the myth mother nature?"

"Yeah?" he said with a confused expression. I should really capture that face for you, it is honestly so priceless.

"Well that story sort of goes with witches," I shrugged, "I don't of you've noticed, you won't normally a male witch. They exist but that's generally in covens. But not like me or any of my other ancestors who went out on their own."

"Because that's not sexist at all?" Enzo chuckles.

"Actually it's not," I said to him, "Because nature's way of working was that because woman were told to be more maternal…you know linked with that whole ideology of nature vs. nurture crap, we were meant to be the witches. Men being bold and strong were told to be something more beastly."

"A wolf!" He says with a shine in his eye.

"Exactly," I smile at him, "It was just nature's way of working…nature's way of finding between the two."

"And vampires?"

"Well that was a witch that did that." She shrugged, "It always starts with a witch…but a witch needs to get her idea from somewhere, so I'm convinced that was because of the wolves. But that's just my theory."

"But back on the witch topic," He says, "You say that the whole mother nature, only female thing has to with the fact that your grandmother kept her surname."

"Well that's the reason my mom did too." I say to him, "My parents did have a deal, though if I was a boy…I was to become Hopkins and if I was a girl…Bennett."

"Naturally." He grins, "On the contrary, I'm glad you're a girl."

"Oh yeah? Why?" I grin at him questionably.

"The male version of you would have probably landed up in a lot fist fights with me." He says to me with a smug expression.

"I probably would have won all of those."

"How do you reckon that?" He says frowning with humour, "I am a vampire after all."

"Yeah but fist fights entail that you have fists," I shrug and then point at his hand, "I've cut one of your off before."

I can't help but laugh at his expression on his face. It's mixed with humour and the fact that he doesn't have a comeback for that. I grab my camera and snap it, catching him off guard.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture of you!" I say continuing to snap uncontrollably.

"And what do you plan on doing with these pictures exactly?"

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" I ask him while he tries to hide a very sweet and shy smile but look away. He holds his hand out to cover the lens of the camera, "Come on give me your best pose!"

"I'm not doing this!" He grins and stands up and I follow him into the kitchen as he places his mug in the sink, "You know you'd be the perfect candidate for paparazzi."

"Yeah because following Kim all day would make me completely happy." I say sarcastically as I continue to snap and look at the picture. He then uses vampire speed to grab the camera, "Hey!" I protest.

"My turn!" He says taking pictures of me. The flash goes off profusely. I hold my hand out so he can stop taking pictures of me, even though I can't stop smiling, "So tell me Bonnie Bennett…what's it like to be you?" He continues to snap.

"Well Lorenzo! If you must know-"

"Oooh, full name…we are feeling very formal today!" He smiles as he takes photos.

"I am actually," I say moving around to the lounge as he takes pictures, "since you are doing a full profile one me."

"I have to say, you seem to love the camera," He says, "But not as much as it loves you."

"How many times have you used that on a woman?" I say raising an eyebrow at him.

"I've used it on many girls actually," He says, "Never a woman…you'd happen to be the first."

I look at him with wide eyes and I don't know what happened Elena, he stopped snapping and looked back me. He lowered the camera and just looked at me with deep hazel eyes…and for a moment I felt, warm?

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have seen…" He said completely mesmerized. He lift his hand slowly but before it could even tough my face he dropped it and shook his head, as if he had been possessed by something. He smiled at me and handed the camera back to me, "You should have those printed…I'm sure it would be good gas when we look at them."

"Yeah I will." I say walking back to the table to do more research, "I should probably get back to this."

"Yeah," He smiled, "I should get back to work. I'll see you later."

Then he was gone leaving me to continue working.

I convinced myself that-that moment that we shared was nothing. That it was just both dazed by the flash from the camera. Even that night when I looked at the pictures that we took of each other, I pretended that me looking at his perfectly angled smile was just how acted every time I took a picture something or someone. I convinced myself that when he walked through the door again I would be the same hostile Bonnie when he teased me about something. I convinced myself that my eyes were just glowing from the flash and that glow was something that he mistook for beauty.

I convinced myself for five days.

Until New Year's Eve when I was just left confused.

 **B**

 **Authors Note…**

 **I love suspense, don't you? Well I'm guessing I'm going to be hearing from a lot of angry people today begging for the next chapter. All I can say is all in due time. I'm just kidding, it will be up soon. I literally have it already. I'm just making a few changed, so just relax and breathe and I promise you will have part 2 now.**

 **Until then thanks a mill for the awesome reviews, it makes literally jump for joy when I open my emails and there's people telling how great this story is.**

 **Also if you wanna know a little bit about me follow me on Instagram: (you can just click my handle it will direct you thereJ and I follow back). Also click here to check me out on Tumblr. One more thing let's snap all about TVD: chani_jayz**

 **xxx**

 **CJR**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy new year ;)**

Chapter 18 (Part 2)

 **Dear Elena** ,

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay  
- **Rihanna**

I thought he would…but he didn't. I mean why would he, he's known nothing but hate towards me for so long which slowly turned into tolerance. I mean it wouldn't make for sense to feel the same intense butterflies I did when he leaned in…

Ok I'm jumping too far in; let me continue from where I was.

After he left, about five days after we had our little "photoshoot", I stuck my head in Michael Craine. He was turning out to be a dead end. Virginia brought him home one Christmas so he could meet his sisters about five years ago. Alex didn't approve and because she didn't approve, since she now the owner of everything including Yvette and Virginia's trust. Virginia loved Alex…so much.

 _My sister means everything to me. Alex understood me more than I understood myself at times. She though Mikey was just a phase I was going through and that he was trying to get to our trust. Alex also said that she did research and he came from nothing. In the social world, that's a mess. I didn't care. He was perfect for me. Like Alex, he understood me more than I understood myself…_

 _But Alex is my sister and I love her so much.._

All Virginia wanted was for someone to understand her. she sound very confused, most of her diary entries were centered around the fact that she felt like an outsider not only in her family but in the world in general.

Michael went missing about two and half years later. His sister, Kaylin went to go and look for him at the Armory but also went missing. I thought that was the end of the story until I looked deeper. They were dead. On the day that snow was sticking to the ground, it was about three in the afternoon, Enzo walked into the cabin with two full grocery bags. I had to remind myself that, I felt like I was getting closer to figuring out what the Armory wanted. So I wanted to go back to the way things were before Enzo saved me, sorry kidnapped me. The old Bonnie hating Enzo would have said kidnapping right? I can't even remember that Bonnie.

"Hey." He smiled at me placing the bags down.

Old me wouldn't have greeted him back, so I just got straight to the point, "Michael Craine is dead…so is his sister."

"Figured." Enzo sighs leaning against the kitchen counter, "I looked through their records…there was no death certificates…yet they were found in the same place."

"If you knew," I looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me."

"I wasn't sure," He sighed, "The article I found just said brother and sister. It didn't stipulate who and how." He pulls out a bottle of red wine out one of the grocery bags, "How's you figure it out."

"Virginia's diary." I shrug and then walk back to the couch and realize how cold it is in here. I still made very mediocre fires and I didn't want to be nice to. SO I grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and wrapped it around my body. I then proceeded back to the table.

Enzo frowned at me, "Why didn't you just ask me to make a fire?" He walks to the fire place and proceeds to make one quickly and swiftly. Every fiber in body wanted to turn to him and say thank you but I needed to feel like myself again. This confused and uncomfortable feeling I had in my stomach I had every time I saw him had to stop.

"There you go." He smiled after a moment and he watched as the fire began to roar, "You should actually take one day off your research to see me doing this, so you can perfect it."

"Is that a challenge?" I say in a very alluring way. Where did that come from Bonnie? I didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"It is actually." He looks smug at me.

I decide to ignore him, dropping the challenge immediately. What are you doing Bonnie? I could hear you saying. Even you can't deny how much you think of him better than Damon right now. Well Elena, I'm trying my best to stay who I am… I mean there was no way that Enzo and I could be friends. I could hear you scoff at the words "friends."

"Ohh…kay." Enzo said suddenly, "I'm making dinner." And that was it. For the rest of the afternoon, he stayed in the kitchen and made whatever it is that he was making. It did smell really good. I moved from the table to the couch with Virginia's diary. At one point, Enzo poured me wine and switched on some music. I didn't even thank him, you would have been proud or disappointed, not quite sure. Enzo seemed confused but just walked back to the kitchen as I read an entry by Virginia.

 _With everything that has been happening lately, I've just confirmed how I feel about this family even more. This creepy damn family! I hate it…I hate them._

 _But Alex is trying to reassure me that everything will be fine. Alex is up to something, I can sense it._

I didn't realize how much I was analyzing and drinking wine at the same time because the next thing I knew Enzo was standing in front of me. I looked at my glass, that he had now refilled, and then back at him.

 **"What?"** I try to say it in a hostile tone but it comes out more sarcastic.

 **"It's New Year's Eve."** He says to me. I had completely forgotten about new year's eve. I actually forgot about the new year completely, I know it's so like me but I just hadn't thought about it. I just roll my eyes when he says that. he seems disappointed by my reaction so he abruptly says, **"Get up. We're having dinner. Oh, and for the love of God, please put on something besides these** ** _abhorrent_** **sweatpants."** He takes in my appearance which only serves to anger me, kind of.

 **"What do you care about my sweatpants?"** I scoff at him.

 **"I'm instituting a dress code."** He seems proud at his assessment because he smirks at me, " **For the holiday."** He sips his wine before walking away.

I sigh and then get up walking to my room. When I close my door I wonder if this hostile thing actually was going to work. I mean, things could get ugly between Enzo and I…but that's the whole point of hostility. I look in my bag and find two dresses. One cream chiffon one, it's beautiful and delicate…it also provokes niceness from both parties. That's not the point.

So I take out my black cocktail dress. Yes black, makes it seem like I seriously don't care. I check myself in the mirror and apply a little bit of make-up. I don't want it to seem like I actually care enough about my appearance to look good in front of Enzo. Once I've applied a little bit of lip gloss, I open my bedroom door with a very blasé attitude.

 ** _"_** **This is the best I could do..."** That attitude left very quickly when I saw the scene in front of me. The living room had completely changed. There was now all over the living room, dozens of strings of Christmas lights. In front of the fire place was a nearly decorated table for two. What catched my breathe even more, is that he has changed into a suit. He seems satisfied by my surprised expression.

 **"I thought you deserved a proper celebration."** He smiles at me as he pulls out a chair for me.

I smile at him with a level of appreciation I've wanted to show him all day. I think that was the perfect moment to show it…hostility aside. I sit down and watch as he goes to the kitchen and fetches two plates. I didn't even focus on what was on my plate, I was still mesmerized by all the effort he had put in to make yet another holiday perfect. There was even champagne, which I think is starting to become our signature drink. If it's not that, it's bourbon.

I finished my meal before he did, and just took a moment to enjoy the cracking of the fire, the wind blowing the snow around outside and soaking in every moment of the Moet.

 **"If you would've told me a year ago we would be spending New Year's Eve together,"** I say to him twirling my glass around, **"I would have called you crazy."**

Enzo stands up and chuckles slightly, " **Well, you've called me far worse than that in the past."**

I can't help but chuckle when he says that. He walks towards the stand next to the fire place where the is a neat stack of records a long with a record player. Enzo blows the dust of the record player.

 **"So, I was thinking about your cousin- whatever you want to call her. Alex?"** I say to him as he looks at the record and places the record in the player, **"How you said she never wanted to discuss her siblings. But her sister Virginia's journal talks about how close they were."**

A jazz tune starts playing, you can see the infatuation with the tune despite the curiosity embedded in his forehead.

 **"What else does Virginia say?"**

 **"Kind of off-balance."** I look at him while I let that sink in, **"Seems to hate everything your family stands for."**

 **"Well, at least she knows what that is. I'm still trying to figure it out."** He rolls his eyes and lifts his glass up and takes a long gulp of his champagne.

 **"Why do you care? Hmm? They abandoned you."** I lift my own glass and look at him, **"Left you at a workhouse."** I take a sip of my own champagne.

 **"You have two parents, right?"** When he says that Elena, I couldn't help but feel a brief twing of hurt and pain and a lot guilt oozing inside of me. I set my glass down and look down at it. Even immediately when he says it, it's like he acknowledges the fact that he made a mistake. Something that the old Enzo would have felt nothing towards doing, " **Oh, sorry. Um,** ** _had_** **\- I know your dad died."** He breathes a little, **"I had none. Curiosity about what they stand for is what keeps me from hating them for leaving me."**

It was a sad notion to make, but a clear one. I couldn't help but smile a little at his brief assessment, as assessment he had been making clear to me since I met him.

 **"What?"** Enzo spots me smiling.

 **"Nothing."**

 **"What?"** He chuckles slightly urging me to answer him.

 **"Nothing."** Elena remember that thing we did when we were trying to be all coy in front of a guy, so we used to play with our glasses, I was doing it right then and there and I couldn't help it. I just smile as I say, **"Just, after all this time, I think I'm finally starting to understand you."**

Don't think I didn't see the pleasure in his eyes when I said that. It was true though, I wasn't even pretending. Enzo spent his whole life alone with no one and every time he found someone, something bad always happened to them. I could relate. My mom was a vampire, my dad was killed by a vampire/ witch that wanted to die, my grandmother died trying to do a spell I wanted to do, the first real love of my life had no family anymore so left his family home, the friend I thought I had left ended up in a box…next to you another person I had lost.

Enzo lifts his glass and drinks some more champagne and instead of dwelling on everything I was thinking about, I joined him in that glass. Once done he surprises me by standing up and coming to my side.

This Elena….this where everything changed…or started feeling different.

 **"May I have this dance?"** He extends his hand out for me but chuckles slightly at my exasperated expression.

 **"Really?"** I roll my eyes.

He grins widely at me, a little hopeful if you ask me, and waits for my response. Well it would have been rude of me to decline.

 **"Why the hell not?"** I take his hand and stand up. He actually kind of gently pulled me to my feet, keeping his left hand wrapped around my right, and putting his right hand on the small part of my back as we made our way to the center of the living room . We sway slowly to the music and because I was focused sincerely on how close we were, I decided to focus my attention on something else.

 ** _"_** **So, when I was reading the journal..."** I began.

 **"Enough research for one day."** He shakes his hand as we sway slowly.

 **"It's all I have to occupy me."**

 **"Yeah?"** He says in a playful tone **.**

 **"Mmhmm."** I smirk at him.

 **"All?"** He continues to look smug.

 **"Not all. Not counting guitar practice."** I smile at him as I whisper to him.

 **"Eh, getting better."** He shrugs slightly as we continue to move.

 **"And the fire-building."** I point at the fire place which is roaring **.**

 **"You are** ** _nearly_** **an expert."** He says almost sarcastically.

 **"And now this!"** I look in between us as I continue to smirk at him, **"Old-people dancing."**

 **"** ** _Quit!"_** As he say this Elena, he pulls me unexpectedly down into a dip that has me squealing like a little girl. When he pulls me back our faces are centimeters apart, if not less. It's then that I am looking into his eyes once more and I am realizing that the deep and soft hazel brown eyes is starting to become a safe haven for me. More so…Enzo was beautiful. I know that men didn't really want to hear that but I've never seen it before because I was so focused on how indecent he was on the inside. But now I see him.

Like I actually see him, Elena.

For a moment I think he is about to kiss me, but he smirks slightly almost flirtatiously like this is all some sort of game. When he moves his face way from mine, I follow my nose grazing against is smooth yet strong jawline. I could sense his breathing quicken as I was sure he could sense mine. His hands move in a way that has me believing that he is about intertwine his fingers with mine. As this happens his head moves back in which has me falling in more and more. Instead of intwertining his fingers with mine, he trails one finger in the middle of my palm and also moves his head back completely, sighing in the process.

What?

 **"As lovely as this evening has been, I really must get going."** He says trying to smile but this smile doesn't seem as natural as it was in duration of the night.

 **"It's not even midnight yet."** I lean in slightly and say. Trying to hide whatever disappointment that is clearly evident.

 **"But I've already stayed too long. If I don't show up, Alex will wonder where I am."**

 **"Forgot."** I say then whisper, **"Being a double agent must be a full-time job."**

He smiles sadly at me and then cups the back of my head with his strong soft hand cupping the back of. He leans forward and kisses me on the cheek before whispering in my ear, I can't help but hold my breathe. There are a lot of things I couldn't help but do tonight.

 **"Happy New Year."** He whispers in my ear.

The disappointment that I felt in that moment was more than I could ever explain to you Elena. I stayed where I was as I heard him walk to the door and grab his coat. Though it seemed like a life time before I heard him walk out the actual door and close it behind him. I was hoping that in that moment, he would stay and do the one thing that I would have never wanted from him…

It was only when I finally heard the door close that I said, rather whispered, **"Happy New Year."**

I spent that whole night in bed wondering why he left, what changed his mind. He could have easily kissed. God knows as do you what would have come next…

I didn't know what was happening to me Elena, I spent years hating this man and I was determined to keep that way up until now when all I wanted…was to have him?

What was going on?

 **B**

 **Authors note:**

 **I hope I satisfied you all** **J** **J** **J**

 **I am very happy. Keep those updates coming and I promise you, that more updates will be on your way. However the question I will keep asking you from now on is….**

 **WHAT COMES NEXT?**

 **I love hearing what you have to say.**

 **Follow me…Everywhere (LOL)**

 **Instagram: chanel. Coco. 12 (no spaces-remember the full stop)**

 **Snapchat: chani_jayz**

 **Twitter: chanel. Heartxox (no spaces-remember the full stop)**

 **Love you all so much.  
xxxx  
CJR**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19,

 **Dear Elena,**

And I had a dream  
About my old school  
And she was there all pink and gold and glittering  
I threw my arms around her legs  
Came to weeping (came to weeping)  
 **-Florence Welch**

We had a very unexpected visitor today…

Things almost felt normal again. Despite the fact that Enzo and I hadn't exactly faced each other in a while…except for today.

I mean I was expecting weirdness and awkwardness but that didn't happen, we just acted like nothing happened. Though I would have loved to know why he flipped out and not kissed me… Not that I wanted it. I can literally see you rolling your eyes at me as I said that to you. I will have you know that I can't seem to find it in me to admit that out loud…that maybe I have feelings for him.

I mean I don't want to seem off but my relationship experience wasn't exactly on par. I mean I was with Jeremy for a very short time before she kind of cheated on me with his dead crazy girlfriend. Then I was sent to a prison world with your current crazy- desiccated by now- boyfriend. And now…there's Enzo. I mean maybe the reason why he didn't want to kiss me was because of how much he was too used to hating me. Maybe he didn't welcome change as he should. Highly doubtful since Enzo has been through more of change of scenery in his human and (some of) his vampire life than I have bouncing between death and all. Maybe it's that…his age. I am after all only twenty-three, with no degree, no home and no damn future.

On a more crucial note…the unexpected visitor came four days after New Years Eve.

"There's no record of Yvette." I say to him as he walks in with bags of groceries.

"Hi Bonnie," He says walking towards the counter, "How are you, I'm good thanks for asking. Did you need help with all the food that I bought for you…no, I have it sorted." He looked at me sarcastically.

"Don't be grumpy," I said to him, "I found a lead. I gave the journal a rest for a while. It was starting to get a bit dark."

"Dark how?"

"Well," I grab the diary from the table and open at the page I was at and begin reading, "I don't know what happened. It's like a demon just came into my system and took over. Everything went black…blah blah blah…next thing I knew I was on top of Alex's security detail with a knife in my hand."

"You call that dark?" Enzo shakes head, "This coming from a girl that had to come forth with the great Silas."

"Well she was my ancestors ex-boyfriend." I smirk at him, "Maybe that kind of thing turned me."

"What the sarcastically evil?"

"Yeah maybe." I wink at him as he smirks.

"You can be a little minx college girl," He winks back and then shakes his head. Like he just realized something was wrong, "Yvette, you were saying?"

"Right," I shake my head, "I did some research on her, just to focus on a different sister. She finished high school and three years of college. That's it…that's the equivalent of her life. She couldn't have died, because there's no record of that. There's record of her maxing out her credit card-"

"She's the charming one!" Enzo rolled his eyes.

"You bet," I show him a pile of papers, "These are lists of her spending in one year. Shoes, clothes…she even bought a pig but returned the same day. No refunds asked. She spent every single day before she went missing."

"That is off putting."

"Virginia called her an impulsive shopper." I said to him, "And to go missing like that is…" That's when I felt it. A change…a rift.

I may have not had my magic but every day I woke up feeling better knowing that there was a cloak of magic enveloping me. It made me feel better about what was happening in my life, it reminded me of the good old days when I was new to this whole magic thing.

Now this was consuming me, I felt open…exposed. Something wasn't right…especially with the witch who casted the spell. And since the spell had my blood and Enzo's I could feel it. But Enzo was a vampire, so he wouldn't feel what I was feeling, he could only see me.

I leaned against the counter like I had lost balance.

"Bonnie?" He holds me up for support as he looks at me with eyes full of concern.

"MJ?" I say to him and push away from him walking towards the door quickly. Perhaps I could see if the spell was still ok, "Something is wrong with," When I open the door the sight before me is daunting, "MJ!"

Just by the opening of trees where Enzo's car is parked is a now kneeling MJ. Her hair is matted and face is dirty. She is clutching her side as blood spills over her hand onto the floor. She is gasping for air as her life is beginning to end. Enzo runs inhumanly past me towards her. He doesn't hesitate to bite his arm and shoves it to her mouth.

"Drink this! Now!" Unlike me, she doesn't hesitate she drinks and doesn't stop. As she drinks, Enzo lifts her up and runs inside the cabin and lies her down on the couch. I rush towards them and remove her back pack of her back and place it on the floor. I then run into my room to grab a blanket and a wet cloth.

When I return, her eyes are closed as she tries to steady her breathe. Though as her breathe becomes normal again, I feel the wave of spell cloak me once more.

"She's fine." I sigh in relief as I walk over and kneel next to her and begin to wipe the sweat on her face. I look at Enzo who is kneeling next to her and watch as pain and panic have washed over him and relief is slowly wavering over him. The same way the spell is working its way back. I take his hand, "Enzo, she's going to be ok."

"She's right." MJ's eyes flutter, "I will be ok." She then falls straight to asleep.

Enzo stands up and storms to the door. I follow him, "Enzo!"

"I will find who did this and kill them all!" He spits as he storms out the cabin without a jacket. I follow him.

"That's not smart!" I shout at after him.

"And who are you tell me what's smart?" He grits his teeth at me, "No one will tell me what's smart when it comes to MJ!"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it?" He shakes his head in frustration, "You wouldn't understand."

"Enzo-" I begin and walk towards him.

"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" I step back as he shouts. For a moment I'm more afraid of him than I've ever been in my life. His face has changed into an angry vampire swiftly back to a person, "I'm going for a walk." He turns but I stop him.

"Wait!" he stops and watches as I quickly run back into the cabin grab and empty notebook and pen, "You don't want to tell me…you need to tell someone."

"This is ridiculous." He spits at me.

"I don't think so." I look down and blink a little realizing that tears are threatening to come out.

Enzo swallows hard, "Watch her for me." He then softly takes the notebook from me and walks away towards the deep part of the forest. I couldn't help but feel as though I wanted to just run up him and hold him.

I walk back to the cabin and find MJ staring into the flames of the fire. She looks sad, yet confused.

"He's a good person." She says to me as I sit next to her.

"I know." I smile at her, "How are you feeling?"

She ignores my question, "If he's so good then why did he kill my great grandmother."

"You know?"

"Of course I know," She rolls her eyes, "I just don't know why."

"It's really complicated." I taker her hand and she just shakes it off.

"I want to hear it for myself from him." She says and then her face pouts even more as she begins to cry, "Because Enzo is the only family I've ever know…and it looks like the only family I will ever know."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is after me," She whispers as the tears roll down my face, "She wants something from me."

"She?" I lean in as she starts sniffing some more, "MJ you have to talk to me, maybe I can help you."

"She killed my foster parents." She covers her face as she snobs, "She intruded one night and Susan told me to hide in the kitchen counter. When the woman came in she asked Susan and Burke where I was….they protected me until the very end." She breathes heavily, "She ripped their hearts out their chest…she didn't even think twice…I was so horrible to them."

"MJ…who did this?"

"She's coming after me." MJ shook her head, "And I don't know what do."

"You need to tell me who it is?" I say to her, urging her to speak.

She only had to say one name with someone else for me to realize that this was bad. Though what made it worse was when from the door…Enzo said the name with MJ.

"Maria."

 **B**

 **Authors note**

 **I did tell you to keep MJ, Maria and Big Joe in that memory vault. With that very saucy scene/chapter coming up, we need some drama somewhere.**

 **What do you think of Bonnie getting Enzo to write, it is called the vampire diaries *wink wink***

 **Before my next chapter I'm doing a Q and A on the chapter or on me, it's up to you. The top three questions will be answered and I will answer them. Even if its because you want spoilers. On a side note because I love these sessions, I can only post chapter 20 without three good questions** **J** ***winks***

 **Love you guys.  
xxx**

 **CJR**


	20. Chapter 20

As promised, here are some questions PMed and "reviewed" to me, I would suggest reading them because it will help when looking at chapters to come:

 **How did you choose the song at the beginning of this chapter? (what is the process like in choosing the song)**

I love music, even though I seriously can't sing. All my playlists combined come to about 4000 songs (different songs) so I just look at those when choosing. The process in choosing music is pretty simple, the chapters come from the music. So I will be listening to song and have certain images of Bonnie and Enzo when listening to that song. It's pretty weird but yeah.

 **2\. Do you have all the chapters you plan to write for this story already mapped out?**

I have the chapters weeks in advance. Ok not weeks like a week in advance. Like right now I have four to five chapter chilling in my doc manager. It all honestly depends on my readership. If I feel like people don't like the story I get really anxious to post you know.

 **3\. Which character you relate to the most in this story?**

I would have to say I relate better to MJ. I can be very sarcastic and demanding but in terms of TVD I would say Caroline. She's so demanding and so structured and so set in her mind. I feel like I'm the same in terms of I can't really not see where I'm going. I have to have a plan. I'm a girl with a plan.

 **4\. What is your favorite stories or characters you have written about?**

This is definitely my fave. The characters come so naturally even though like only some of them I just added and the others someone else created (LJ Smith).

 **5\. How did MJ get away from maria and was able to get to the cabin?**

A bad author tells the plot, a good author allows the reader to rear the plot. So read on and you will see

 **Without further ado...Chapter 20**

Chapter 20,

 **Dear Magenta…**

'Cause this is his body  
This is his love  
Such selfish prayers  
And I can't get enough  
 **-Florence Welch**

I'm a bit angry that I have to do this. However according to someone-not saying entirely who- this helps. I don't see how considering in our day you used to love doing this sort of thing. So perhaps I should feel some comfort knowing that you would have loved to see me doing this considering you've tried to convince to write a damn journal for years. I don't know what made me agree this time to doing it. There's something about the person who told me to do this, not saying any names, that _**compels me**_ to step out of my...comfort zone is it?

First things first on this journal agenda list...I have to say your gene pool is quite the strong thing isn't it. MJ, is exactly like you. I'm not even fooling around, it's like staring at a carbon copy of you, except for the extra piecings and the tattoos she has on the back of her neck. Other than that, same eyes, same hair (mostly) and most of all same sarcastic outlook on life.

However what bothers me is the company that is choosing to trail blaze behind her. Maria was a problem then, I should have known she would be a problem now. It seems as though her "loopiness" -to say the least- reflects and represents more with time. Now more than ever, since she's attacking a bloody teenager. A teenager that has squatted on my couch for the last couple of days. I've had to leave extra early in the morning so that I could be here in the afternoon. Just what I need, dealing with my insane family while dealing with a long time ago one stand. What is it that this generation says about one night stands? It complicates everything does it? You have no idea the meaning of the word complication until you have walked into my life. Though the real complication came in when your great grand daughter decided to stop ignoring me, four bloody days later.

When I walked through the door, and Bonnie and her were sitting around the table drinking tea. Bonnie had been kind enough to give her some of her clothes. That was Bonnie for you I guess, being generous…but also we had not spoken properly since MJ stumbled into our, I mean my cabin.

"Good you're back!" MJ said standing up walking towards me.

"Good, you're talking to me again!" I smile as I hold my arms open as if she is about to hug me. She just pushes past me starts a fire with her magic. Don't think I don't notice the small smile that forms on Bonnie's lips. It's like she's seeing a flower grow for the first time. That sparkle in her eye is enough to make me smile. My smile is disrupted by MJ.

"Hardly!" She says turning to look at me, "Are you gonna tell me what happened seventy years ago?"

"No."

"Then I'm definitely not talking to you!" She spat at me. Told you she was like you.

"MJ," I sigh and walk closer to her, "I killed your great grandmother, I actually don't know what more I could tell you."

"It could help us figure out what Maria wants." Bonnie says from behind me.

I turn to face her, "Actually College girl, this does not concern you. The last thing I need is a crazy vampire ex and a crazy cousin trailing you too."

"I think a Bennet witch is very useful actually." MJ pipes up.

"You know what and who she is?" I grit my teeth. I tried to avoid that. She knew Bonnie as just Bonnie but not as Bonnie Bennett. She's meant to stay off the radar.

"Well," MJ shrugs, "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of an extrovert. So while I wasn't talking you, I had to talk to someone."

I look at Bonnie, "You told her who you were?"

"Don't blame her Enzo," MJ snaps at me before Bonnie can defend herself, "At least she's not keeping secrets from me, like someone else I happen to know. A-K-A YOU!"

"You know I can always kill you and you can ask Magenta exactly what happened that day." I threaten her.

"Or I could fry your mind into oblivion." She snaps back.

"Ok that's it!" Bonnie comes and stands in between both of us, "Bonnie is now taking over." MJ glares at me and I just glare back at her. Bonnie sighs, "This may come as a shock to the two of you, but you may be able to help each other." She turns to look at MJ, "You want to find out what happened to your family…Enzo is literally your only open source at the moment."

"And how do you figure that?" MJ says agressively to Bonnie. I expect Bonnie to snap back at her but she stays calm and collcted.

"You have a crazy aunt that tried to kill you. Give me another option than Enzo that doesn't involve her ripping your spleen right out of you." MJ flinches as Bonnies states the actual obvious. Bonnie than sighs, "Exactly. So you need to play nice and stop acting like some spoilt brat teenager."

She then looks at me, "There's no more secrets Enzo. I know you and I know exactly what you're doing." She moves closer to me making me frown, "You're scared of the parts of the truth that make you look like a monster." I couldn't help but flinch at the word monster. She had a point and it was starting to fall through, "You've always wanted to know about your family, and you've been given that opportunity despite the disappointing information you received. MJ deserves the same courtesy." She walks closer me to that we are now face to face...in fact our faces are inches apart. I begin to catch my breathe as the beauty of this creature looks deeply into my eyes, as if she is looking into my soul, "I hated you once a upon a time…now I'm the only person that understands you." It was true, I had no one else, "MJ…is like you and I know this because the same understanding I conveyed to you…I've conveyed to her." Bonnie then looks at MJ, "He's right this has nothing to do with me. So I will go to my room and you will handle this. Like adults."

She looks at me one last time and walks into her room. It almost hurts to see her walk away, I know that this conversation would be easier with her in the room. However she was right, if I were to face the fire that was MJ I would have to go into this battle alone.

MJ sits on the couch crossing her arms. Well this conversation isn't going to start off very adult like. I walk to the kitchen and pour two glasses of bourbon and hand one to her. Not very responsible of me but I am not her parent.

She looks at the glass, "You know I'm seventeen right?"

"You know I'm an age old vampire who's never really seen the point of this thing called a age restriction." I look at her. She sighs and takes the glass taking a sip, as do I. I guess it's time Magenta, I'm going to tell her the truth...the whole truth, "I never loved Maria."

MJ looked at me with wide eyes, eyes full of wonder.

"I think she knew that," I look at my glass, "I loved Magenta, a witch who's only hope was to protect her family."

"You loved her?"

"Yes," I can't help but chuckle, "Dare I say she felt the same way."

I didn't want to explain the story further, I decided to relive it…

I remembered the same small back ally way where Big Joe's place was just booming with life. You were one of them. I remember you walked towards the place one late afternoon before opening holding little Malika's hand.

"Malika honey," You said as you saw me, "Go on upstairs and start that work the teacher gave you to do."

"Hi Mr. Enzo!" Malika ignored you and smiled brightly at me.

I couldn't help but grin at the little girl and kneel down in front of her and smile, "Hello Miss Malika." I remember looking down at what your little girl was wearing. She looked extremely adorable in a plain white dress and an intricate bow on her head that could have only been tied by you, "You look mighty fine today."

"Thank you Mr. Enzo." Malika smiled at me, "Mama did my hair lovely today."

"I do your hair lovely every day." Magenta grinned from Malika to me. Malika frowned at her mother and made a sometimes gesture with her hand causing Magenta and I to chuckle, "Ok Miss. Cheeky, go upstairs and do that work I told you too."

Malika smiled at me and ran into the place greeting everyone she passed. The minute she was gone, Magenta's face turned into one of both seriousness but terror.

"We don't have much time." Magenta said handing me a vile of essence, "This will turn off all your emotions and the minute I'm dead, the spell will be broken and your emotions will be back on."

"Wait!" MJ interrupted my train of thought, "She wanted you to kill her?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "I was under the love spell already but there are side effects to putting a vampire under a love spell."

"Like what?"

"Well for one, our emotion are already heightened." I said to her, "I was a very new vampire who was trying to control my lust for human blood, which meant that I had a lot of human blood in my system."

"Making you strong."

"Extremely so," I shrugged, "Also Magenta, didn't complete the spell. She wanted to me to feel confused. That's why I felt lust for Maria but not love."

"I'm going to take wild guess and say Maria didn't like that."

"She didn't know any better. Maria was an extremely physical being." I look at her.

"Still is." MJ says looking at her stomach. I decide to move the story along.

"Besides, the only way to break a spell like that is for the witch who cast the spell to die." I Shrug, "I'm going to assume you knew that already."

"That's a heavy price to pay." MJ nods slowly.

"Maria used Magenta a lot for those sorts of spells," I shook my head, "Maria acquired many, many enemies towards her and her father. Some of which she had spelled, by Magenta of course , into thinking they were allies."

"So the moment Magenta died," MJ said, "All of those enemies came out to play."

"More so," I looked at MJ, "Their hate had been embedded for so long, you can imagine the shock on Maria's face when they did come knocking on her door." I look at her, "Though that night…when I killed Magenta-"

I remembered the bar was oozing with people and the band was still on par. Big Joe was sitting where he generally sat playing cards with all of his closest.

"Enzo!" he boomed as he smoked his cigar, "Come my boy, join us for a game."

"Why not?" I sat down next to him and watched as he reshuffled the cards.

"You seem tense tonight my boy." Big Joe said.

"Maria has him by the balls already." One of the guys said who was sitting by the table.

Everyone around the table laughed, including Big Joe, "She is her mother's child, that one."

"Did her mother also use a love spell on you?" I asked once. The game stopped and everyone looked at me.

"Now Enzo I want you to be careful what you are accusing Maria of right now."

"I am being careful," I spat at him, "The spell hasn't been completed. Magenta got the lust part right but not the love part and by the end of tonight the spell will be broken."

"I know how to break those spells," Big Joe warned, "And you can't break the spell, I loose a family member if you do."

"Family member," I scoffed, "Magenta is just someone you picked off the street and use every day."

"I didn't pick her off the street Enzo," Big Joe sighs and looks at the table, "Leave us."

"But Boss, the game-" One pipes up but Big Joe glares at him, "You head looks really good tonight Teral, good enough to rip off. I said LEAVE DAMMIT." I'm very sure you remember Big Joe's temper. The man was nice 90% of the time but when he was mad…he was mad.

"When Maria's mother died," Big Joe whispered after everyone left, "She had a request, that we look after her only niece who at the time was staying at a home with her six month old child."

"Please don't say what you're about to say." I remember looking down at the floor.

"Magenta is my only niece." Big Joe said, "And Malika will not grow up without a family."

I look at him, "You think I haven't thought about that last part right there. Malika deserves a good home. Not this."

When I stood up, you and Maria were in front of us. You looked striking and beautiful. Your green eyes glowing.

"Everything ok here Pops?" Maria asked looking between me and her father.

"Perfect…" I said before Big Joe could say anything, "Love." That caused Maria to smile widely at me.

"Dance with me Lorenzo." She smiled holding her hand out. It was easy doing this part, because all I wanted was to take her to a room and rip her clothes off at the time. All thanks to the spell.

"I think Enzo wants a drink before he goes." you says and holds out a glass of bourbon I didn't notice you had in your hand all this time, "Cheers Enzo." you whispered like you were saying a prayer.

I took the glass and downed it. According to you, the essence would take about ten minutes to set in and take full effect. I looked into your deep beautiful eyes and watched as a sad smile formed by your lips. Lips I never got to taste…

"Cheers Magenta." I smiled at you. I turned to look at Maria and take her hand, "Shall we?"

We walked towards the dance floor as a slow jazz song begun to play. Maria wrapped herself around me, we swayed slowly. I took that time to listen in on your conversation with Big Joe.

"You're going to die to save him?" Big Joe whispered.

"Uncle Joe," She looked at him with a thick amount of attitude, "I am not about to argue to you about the choice I'm about to make."

"What about Malika?"

"When my magic runs it's course," She hisses at him, "Your daughter will use my daughter as a transfer. So any spell that I performed she will have to take the burden of that. I know Maria's plan."

"Maria loves you Magenta."

"No she doesn't. She loves my Magic." you said looking sincerely at her uncle, "But you love Maria, the way a father should that is why you refuse to see the darkness that is Maria-Anne."

Big Joe looked sad and then looked at his niece, "I promised Anne I would look after you."

"And you have," you smiled taking her uncles hand, "Now take care of Malika. Enzo is going to take her up state. He has compelled a family to think that she is theirs."

"Oh my little Malika…"

"She hasn't had Vervain for almost three weeks," You sighed, "Compel her a better life. Make sure she lives happily and that Maria doesn't find her."

In that moment I saw the most sincere side of Big Joe. You could see that he was now seeing you ore of a daughter than his actual daughter.

"She will never be touched." Big Joe vowed to you.

"What are you think so hard about?" Maria looked at me as a man with two glasses of champagne passed us. She stopped him, "Go get who ordered this new glasses." She took the glasses from the man and gave one to me.

Before I could answer her question, my body warmed up for a second and in that moment I cared for nothing. I forgot the lust I had for Maria, and I forgot the love I had for you.

I grinned evilly at Maria, "Did you use a love spell on me?"

"What?" Maria looks shocked by my assessment.

"Who could love you Maria?" I asked her, "Who _would_ love you Maria?"

"You don't mean that?" She came up to and tried to hold me but I ended up stabbing her in the stomach with the champagne flute, "What is happening?" She gasped for air.

I whisper in ear, "I'm showing the only love you will ever only receive from me." I dropped her on the floor where many of her attendants went to check up on her, "Daddy! Something is wrong with Enzo."

I heard Big Joe say to you, "I'm going to assume this your cue."

"Exactly time." You said and walked towards me with Big Joe trailing behind her.

"Enzo!" You said the script like you had memorized it, "What's wrong?"

Something was pulling me towards you. I couldn't stop it, I didn't want to stop it. I walked up to her and looked at her.

"Did you cast the spell Magenta?" I asked her. I wasn't sure which spell I was talking about.

"Yes." You whispered and then nodded and mouth, "Now." you mumbled something that made me edge closer without even thinking. I grabbed your shoulders and looked into your eyes, "Make sure my family is safe…but also…be happy Enzo." Without even thinking my hand fell into your chest and grabbed on tight onto you pulsing heart. You closed your eyes as if you were about to sleep, "Malika…" you whispered as I then ripped your heart out your chest. Instantly you were dead and the cold feeling pulsing in my body became noticeably warm.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Maria screamed. I dropped your body to the floor as I tried to comprehend the feelings I felt now. The deep hatred for Maria, the gratitude towards Big Joe but most of all the sorrow I felt towards you. Maria crawled towards a dead you and cradled you, "Have you any idea what you've done!"

"Yes," I whisper, "I hate you again Maria." She looked up at me with eyes full of tears and shock, "This will teach you not to try and control people the way you just did."

I walked away from her and noticed how the whole pub had now witnessed this encounter.

"Maria darling," I heard Big Joe whisper to her, "You have enemies in this very bar…run."

Maria didn't even hesitate; she was out the door before me. I ran upstairs towards your room quarters where Malika was sleeping. I grabbed the bag you packed and picked Malika up gently. I used my vampire speed to the automobile. I place her on the back seat and cover her in the blanket. I stroke her face gently as I watch as she sleeps gently.

" _Not long now Darling_ ," I whisper to her, "And you will be safe and all of this grief will be gone."

"Then we better getting moving." I turn to look at Big Joe who is getting in the automobile, "You can drive, but we need to be back in three days. Maria will be back by then."

I closed the back door and get into the automobile. I look at Big Joe, "For a long time you've called me a son…I haven't treated you like a father or seen as one…up until now."

"Enzo," Big Joe sighs, "I can't loose Maria…She's crazy and vindictive but she is still my daughter…and I love her."

"I understand." I swallow hard and start the automobile. By late the next morning Malika was a wake and was in upstate Chicago, at Malika's new family. She looked out the window a lot and had not said anything; it was as if she knew.

When we stopped in front of a set of apartments. I got out the mobile and rang the buzzer and then opened the door for Malika. She got out slowly.

"Mr. Enzo?" I kneeled in front of Malika, "She's dead isn't she?"

I look at her sadly and then pull her into a hug. She began to sob in my shoulder and I just hugged her tightly. I heard a gate open and turned my face to see a woman and man walk out. They had just moved to Chicago because the man had received a good and stable career. She couldn't have children. It had taken you months to track them down.

I look back at Malika, "She loved you so much Malika." I wipe her tears, "And she's doing this for you."

"Am I ever gonna see her again?"

"You're very special," I smile at her, "You just don't know it yet…but you are. So I think you definitely will." I look in her eyes now. Now for the hard part, "But for now, you're gonna live with these people who are now going to be your family. They're gonna make you happy, give you everything your heart desires," Tears streamed down my face, "You're going to forget the life you lived in Atlanta…you're going to know that you've been living beautiful life. And when the time comes, you're going to find someone that makes you happy and completes you…you're going to make someone very happy Malika…you're going to live a long…and prosperous life." I swallow hard as I watch as the little girls pain fades and the smile, that I've grown so fond of, returns. Though all her pain seems to flow straight into me.

"Are you ok Mister?" She asks me with a confused yet strangely sensitive tone.

"Yes." I whisper and look at her parents who after this won't remember me.

"Malika come on honey," The woman says holding her hand on, "We're getting ice cream."

"Yay!" She runs to her new mother and father who fondly just hold her hand tightly and walk away.

"That same day," I look back at MJ, "Was the last time I saw Big Joe too."

"And Maria?"

"She tipped the Augustine's off about me and well the rest is all history." I took a long sip off my bourbon.

"So that's why family tree is a bit complicated," She rolls her eyes, "because you made sure that-that side of my family a-k- a Maria's side wouldn't find me."

"Exactly," I said and watch as she sips her bourbon, "I can only assume that she's been tracking your line for years on end but you are a little minx that is always being detected."

"Though that doesn't explain what she wants from me?"

"I think I know." I sigh, "Magenta sealed away dark objects and spells and grimores, even Maria's mothers one in a tomb. A tomb that only your bloodline can open."

"Surprise, surprise." MJ huffs, "What's so significant about those objects? She's not a witch, and only our blood line can use those spells and objects and junk?"

"She wants something in there." I looked at her, "And she wants it bad. If she's going through all these measures, for all these years…she's desperate."

MJ looks into the flames for a long moment and then leaned closer to me and whispered, "You know, the story you spun to Bonnie was pretty good."

"I didn't spin a story," I said, "I tried to protect her."

"Or protect yourself."

"From what?" I frown at her, "Bonnie Bennett?"

"I'm just saying," MJ said rolling her eyes, "You loved my great grandmother…she doesn't know that part of the story but she knows you killed her. I mean if you two are just friends…why keep that from your friend?"

"It was a gruesome story?" I say definisively.

"Yet you told her about the part where you ripped my great grandmothers heart out of her chest," She points out and I look into the flame avoiding eye contact, "I'm just saying…you like to say I'm like Magenta but you don't love me the way loved her."

"I hope you have a point because all of this sounds a tad...Creepy."

"I do actually," MJ States, "I think you don't love me the way you loved Magenta for a certain reason."

"You don't say," I glare at her, "It has nothing to do with the fact that you're incredibly annoying or maybe it's because you're young enough to be great grandaughter or maybe...it's because it is a bit off."

"Or maybe it's because there's someone else that has captured your heart the same way Magenta did," MJ stands up and looks at me, "Maybe even more."

I don't argue with her, I don't fight her. I just look at the flames and wonder idly if my feelings for Bonnie Bennett were starting to become obvious.

Because Truth is Magenta…I don't love you anymore.

 **Enzo.**

 **Authors note**

 **What do you think? I liked to add a bit of a twist to it leading to the special chapter. There was a lot of Enzo I wanted to explore especially since he was always quick to tell Bonnie that there nothing much to his life, when in fact that is impossible. I also love MJ, so I had to add her in again. I feel like what makes a love story tick is those standing in their way, so Alex isn't the only problem Maria is too…ooooh what will happen next.**

 **Let me know what you think…please.**

 **Love you all  
CJR  
xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21,

Dear Magenta,

 _Oh, it's you, I know  
You're the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes  
Take me to the clouds above_

 _Oh, I lose control_  
 _Can't seem to get enough_  
 _When I wake from dream_  
 _Tell me is it really love?_

 **-Whitney Houston**

So Bonnie seems to think that writing down everything one last time will help the deep misery I'm apparently feeling after MJ's timely departure.

Yes, MJ has left or rather I took her to Australia, or had her taken to Australia.

She wasn't here long after I had confessed the whole story to her. That night when she fell asleep on the couch, I stood outside on the porch drinking a strong scotch. I heard Bonnie's door open. She walked with an extra blanket and covered MJ with it. I watched as she gently smiled at MJ, almost motherly. Her green eyes shining with concern. She looked at the door that was open ajar and the bottle of scotch that sitting on the kitchen counter. I watched she got herself a glass and poured herself a little. She's starting to mature a palate for the good stuff.

She peeped her head out the door and looked at me, "Can I join you?"

"As long as you're not wearing those hideous bloody sweat pants." I smirked at her.

"Hate to break it to you," She says and comes outside showing her full aprearance. Posing in her sweatpants and thick jacket, "But I did stay in bed all day."

"That ideology actually sounds tempting." I smirk at her.

"You should join me next time." She winks at me. Which allures me even more than I already am. Here's the thing about Bonnie Bennet that no one can seem to explain. Even when she appears to be an open book, her thought process is completely and utterly questionable…if not alluring. She was mesmerizing and she had a spark that I couldn't quite put into perspective. She looks down and smiles and then looks at me.

I shake my head, "Perhaps it's best I don't."

"Perhaps," She whispers and then takes a sip of her scotch but then frowns causing me to laugh, "This is disgusting. How do you drink it." scratch that mature palate comment.

"You like bourbon," I point out, "But not that?"

"I'm not old and quite mature like you I guess." She says sarcastically which causes me to laugh even more.

"Not to mention extremely sophisticated." I smirk at her.

"Oh my," She rolls her eyes and says sarcastically, "Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"That you should remember love," I smile at her.

"Why?" She smirks at me. Before we even realize it, there's an intense silence between us, something I can't seem to explain. She puts her glass down by the window and continues to gaze at me as she moves closer to me. I am very aware of the fact both of us are holding our breathes. Our faces are inches apart and I watch as she slowly closes her eyes and leans in.

No! This is wrong!

"I can't do this!" I push her back slightly which causes her to gasp slightly. I move past her and look through the window to see that the fire is still roaring and the MJ is still sleeping. I listen as the fast thud that is Bonnie's heart slows and she turns to face me.

"You have to get back at some point," She looks down, "Alex will notice."

I look at her and see utter and deep disappointment, "I told her I was travelling for a bit…which is almost true."

"How?"

"I'm taking MJ to the airport, she leave for Australia tomorrow," I say to her, "She'll be safe there…and far from Maria."

"Good idea." Bonnie looks at me and then walks to the door.

Stop her Enzo…I said to myself. Here is a girl that wants to show you love, love she knows you've never received from anyone. So stop her and let her love you. And while you're at it, love her bloody back.

"Bonnie," I stop her and she just looks at me with eyes full of tears and stops me from anything I'm about to say, "Don't worry about it. I'm the girl that **_has never been fought over before_** remember?" She tries to force a smile but I have lived with her long enough to now know the difference.

I couldn't stop her after she said that, I had nearly forgotten I had said that. She clearly hadn't. She walked in the cabin and rushed to her bedroom.

Four hours later, Bonnie had said goodbye to MJ and we were on the road. The first half an hour was quiet until MJ tried to turn the radio on.

"No." I switched it swiftly off straight after she put it on.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood." MJ said rolling her eyes, "Well I guess that would be warranted."

"Why would it be?" I asked her but she ignored by question.

"So if you don't want to listen to listen to music..." She began to say.

"MJ." I sighed trying to interrupt her but you know your great granddaughter…she still pressed.

"Why didn't you just kiss her." MJ said shaking her head. I looked at her with a shocked expression, "Oh please, don't act surprised. The door was wide open-"

"Ajar." I try to argue.

"...and I'm a creepy person at the best of time."

"I won't argue with the last part of that point." I scowled at her.

"Enzo," She sighs, "I don't get it…you told me a story about you being inlove with Magenta but you never laid the moves on her when she clearly was keen…then when I first met you, you told me about a Maggie, is that right, her name was Maggie?" I sigh heavily in deep and utter frustration but she continues, "Oh and then there was the milf with two boys-"

"One of which you sometimes remind me of." I grit my teeth.

"Bonnie is hot."

"Thank you MJ." I said trying to drown her out.

"She's seems super smart."

I guess she was going to continue.

"She's also got a wickedly fierce personality," MJ says, "Which I hear guys are into."

"Are you done antagonizing me?" I look at her.

"What's antagonizing you?" She points out, "The fact that she sounds amazing and you love her or the fact that you love and haven't made a move on her."

"MJ!" I look at the road and sigh, "This is a very adult conversation…"

"Not really," She interrupts me, "Adult implies you two have…you know," I glare at her, "And judging from that look you haven't but really want to."

"When was the last time you were in a relationship?"

"Never," MJ scoffed, "I've been jumping from foster home to foster home remember…and now I'll probably be running for my life."

My irritation fades for a moment and turns to one of sadness, "MJ-"

"Look," And the irritation returns. It's like having a little sibling I never had the chance to have, "I don't know what your problem is, I actually really don't care because you need to get over it. It's pretty clear that you do have feelings for her and she for you."

"How do you know she has feeling for me?"

"Because she wouldn't be so upset with you for last night if she didn't." MJ said and looked out the window for a second, "And I have a feeling that my great grandmother would have slapped you a long time ago for not going for this one…considering your very disappointing record."

"MJ…she has a life line." I sigh and look away, "I don't. She needs to go into the world, meet someone that can give her everything that she'll want."

"Want?"

"Marriage."

"You can give her that." MJ shrugs.

"A nice little house in a meadow."

"She's shacking up in a cabin with you right now so close enough."

"Happiness." I point out.

"You've literally pointed everything that you can or have already given her." MJ holds her hands out.

"And children?" I look at her and realized that the thought of Bonnie having off spring with someone else kind scared me. If not anger me.

"Ah," MJ nods like she understands, "This isn't about your past or your present….this is about her future. A future you haven't bothered to ask her about."

I frown at MJ as she says that.

"And also your guilt is getting the better of you." She says, "Which is preventing you from asking the right questions…All you have to do is ask her what she wants…judging from your past relationships, you tend to fail to ask that very important question...I mean next to popping the big question."

I thought about it for a minute…I never got the chance to ask you what you want. I assumed Lily loved me the same way I thought I did and Maggie, she never got the chance to hear what I even wanted let alone tell me what she wanted. Bonnie was and should be different. I look at MJ and smile.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Round about the same time you saved me…the first time." She chuckled and then realized what was coming after her.

"She will never touch you MJ." I said to her with a fierce undertone, "As long as I'm still around…you're fine."

"Well I didn't take your dumb pills by the way."

"What?" I look at her.

"Are you out of your mind," MJ looks at me, "I cloaked myself…those pills could go against nature, I don't like the idea of taking a risk with my magic."

This little girl frustrated me which made me sigh and just smile, "The cloak spell is full proof."

"Pretty much." She says, "Where I'm going in Australia will protect me though right?"

"Yeah," I smile at her, "It's a place where a hunter love to go and just wait for a vampire to antagonize him. You will travel with him for a while."

"Hunter?" MJ looks put off, "Why would he want to protect me."

"Actually he was more than happy to help when I told him that I would tell everybody that he wasn't where he should be." I drive into the airport where our private jet is waiting.

"What do you mean everyone thinks he's where he isn't." MJ frowns, "He sounds dodgy."

Her door is opened by someone with slick hair and in a gear that is meant for hiking. He smiles at MJ, "I prefer the term risky. It suits me better."

"Thanks for doing this such short notice mate." I got out of the car and just look at him.

"I'm not doing this for you," He said, "I care about Bonnie and I don't want her to worry about me…she's been through a lot."

"And is still going through a lot it seems." MJ pips up and then scowls me, "Enzo, you can't just leave me with a complete stranger."

"He's not a stranger." I shrugged, "He knows Bonnie. You like Bonnie don't you."

"And haven't you been to like a gazillion different foster homes?" He looked at MJ.

"He's rude, I hate him." MJ looks at me.

"Relax MJ," I take a duffel bag out the trunk, "This is not to make you uncomfortable."

"Really I'm feeling pretty uncomfortable!" MJ spat at me exactly the way you would've.

"We've met Maria." He looks at MJ. MJ turns to face him, "She's relentless and is pretty much just after blood. You're the blood and because I just want to kill her, I can protect you."

MJ looks at him like she is considering it for the moment.

"And he's not working alone." I smile at her, "He's got a hefty nice wolf with him…Maria is as good as dead."

MJ nodes slightly. I place my hands on her shoulders, "They are going to take you through Australia, through Europe and Africa and then South America. I will be patrolling North America…she needs to die MJ."

MJ nodes once more and then hugs me suddenly. The warm feeling I feel inside comes instinctually, "I think I'm going to miss you."

I laugh slightly as she tries to tough it out, "I think I'm going to miss you too." I then look at her, "I promise I will make you safe and happy again!"

She hugs me again and then whispers in my ear, "Can you first make sure you do that for someone else."

I look at her with wide eyes and then she says, "Promise me…you will make her safe and happy so that you can be happy." I look down at my shoes until she lifts my head and looks at me, she has the same brown eyes you did, "Promise me Enzo."

"I swear it." I said without even thinking about it.

She smiles at me and takes the duffel bag from me. She walks to Jeremy and says, "I didn't catch your name?" She says.

"Jeremy." He smiles holding his hand out for her shake. MJ rolls her eyes and places the duffel bag in that arm and walks past him.

"Try and keep up and you and I will be fine." She walks into the plane.

Jeremy sighs in frustration and looks at me, "Tyler is gonna love her." He says sarcastically. He walks to the plane and I can't help but laugh.

I did not return back to the cabin immediately. Instead I went to the Armory, only to find a waiting and agitated Alex.

"Where have you been?" She says and rolls her eyes, "Never mind, catch your breath and get back in your car."

"Why?"

"I think I found Bonnie Bennet." She sighs as my heart stops, "In Canada."

 **Enzo**

 **Authors note**

 **A little twist makes everything better, don't you think.**

 **And he's the ultimate twist, get me more than 85 reviews you will have the next chapter before you know it. And i am a woman of my word, so more than 85 and chapter 22 is all yours. Bear in mind that I have all these chapters lined up. so wink wink wink**

 **Love you  
xxx  
CJR**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am a woman of my word. I did say 85 and you have me 85:) SO as promised here you go. I promise not to make it as easy.**

Chapter 2,

 _Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our worlds collide  
Maybe on the dark side we could be together, be together  
Maybe in a million miles, on a highway through the stars  
Someday soon we'll be together  
-_ _ **Major Lazer**_

 **Dear Elena,**

It's been awhile since I have actually written in you. I feel bad but I have been so busy with more research. Though not on the St. John's like I should have. I decided to do more research on this patronizing bitch Maria. The Armory was bound to have some information her, wouldn't they?

Well I had to actually know a lot about her to actually do research on her. She was a difficult person to do research on. The woman had been a live for centuries, well one. She had created enemies, and she was still alive. She reminded me of Klaus, though he was someone that hadn't been a problem for a while…

I looked through the database and found very little on her. What did amaze me that this database had information on every viable super natural that has ever walked the planet. Even the one that have walked through me to get to the other side. Though Maria's infomaton was very limited.

 ** _Name: Maria Surname: Jenkins  
DOB: Unknown  
Age: Appearance has ranged her between 24-29 years old  
Specie: Vampire (former witch)_**

Family History:  
Mother: Anne-tonette Jenkins (nee Louis)  
DOB: 12 April 1869  
Place of Birth: New Orleans, Louisiana  
Specie: Witch  
Coven: French Quarter  
Former regent before band from city in 1887 at the age of 17 for sacrificing her sister for a spell (still unknown to this day)  
DOD: 9 June 1919  
Cause of Death: Vampire Attack.  
Spouse: Joseph Kaine Jenkins  
Children: 2

 ** _Father: Joseph Kaine Jenkins  
DOB: 27 June 1865  
Place of birth: Atlanta, Georgia  
Specie: Vampire (former human)  
Turned: Unknown  
Occupation: Owns bar in Atlanta City (unknown location)  
Spouse: Anne-tonette Jenkins  
Children: 2_**

 ** _More information: Maria had a twin sister, Margery, whose whereabouts dates back to 1910. It has been said that Margarie and Maria performed a spell that led to Margery's demise_** …

"Which led to Maria's insane outlook." Enzo said making me jump. I turned to see him reading over me. He chuckled a little at my reaction causing my heart to flutter because that brilliant smile…I shake my head and glare at him.

"You do know that in this day and age what you just did is considered incredibly creepy." I stand up from the table and cross my arms.

"Lucky I've lived so long to not know the difference." He winks at me and says sarcastically.

"I will remember that for next time I read about your exes." I say sarcastically. I then looked at him, "You were gone long?"

"Yeah," Enzo rolled his eyes, "Yeah you can thank MJ for that one. She did some spell that had the Armory believing that you were in Canada."

"Canada?"

"You have to give her some credit," Enzo says walking towards the kitchen, "She is smart."

"Smart MJ, or Smart like your crazy ex." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Crazy ex." He chuckles, "Why are you looking into them anyway?" He asked putting the kettle on, "Last I checked, I'm very sure Maria didn't even know about Bennetts or my family in her time."

"You're speaking in past tense," I lean against the counter, "As to say she would know now about the Armory and my family."

"The armory, no." He takes two mugs out the cabinet, "Your family, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Oh?"

"Well Maria had a weird obsession with having a witch or two in her position, a powerful witch at that." He says shrugging.

"Powerful?"

"According to MJ," Enzo sighs, "Your family is considered one of the most powerful…covens if you will, in the witch world."

"She's not wrong." I sigh, "Next to a Mickelson, we are by far meant to be the most powerful."

"Anyway, Maria keeps witches around her, powerful or not," He says looking at me, "You know, for resourceful purposes."

"Like someone else I know." I raise an eye brow at him and then look at him sincerely, "How is she?"

"MJ is very good at adapting." He shrugs, "And she has amazing self-preservation…she's a survivor. So I'd imagine round about now," he looks at the clock mounted to the wall, "she's adapted."

"Almost like her great grandmother I suppose?" I ask him and watch as he slowly watches me.

"Exactly like her." Enzo says and then starts pouring the sugar in the mugs after he has placed teabags in them, "Besides that whole family believed in surviving."

"Whole family?"

"Yeah," Enzo walks to the fridge, "Including Maria."

"Wait what?" I say shocked, "Is the other child that Anne-tonette Jenkins had? Was it Magenta?"

"Uh unlikely College girl," Enzo chuckles, "since Maria's sister's name was Margery and Magenta…is still Magenta, no variations."

"Oh," I look down, "So Magenta is Maria's…" I trail off.

"First cousin." Enzo sighs, "As I believe it. You saw the bit about Anne being a regent in New Orleans," I nod at him as he pours the milk, "You see in the past regents were chosen in some form of a bloodline way."

"Back in the day?"

"Yeah," Enzo says, "Now they'll have any old riff raff as their regent. As I understand it, it's not a pleasant job."

"It wouldn't be," I agree with him, "Being regent means you have access to unlimited power provided by dead witches but that comes at the price of being told how to use that power. Which means being controlled by the ancestors."

"I hear that can also be a bitch." He says and pours the hot water but smiles brilliantly at me. My heart once again skips faster than usual. I quickly get back on the topic.

"So Anne was shunned…" I look at him.

Enzo hands me my mug and we walk back to the table, "She performed some spell that involved a sacrifice of a young child…this was just a rumor however." Enzo rolls his eyes and looks at Maria's documents, "When she was shunned, she didn't want to leave her younger sister, Annalise in New Orleans who was pregnant."

"Younger?" I look at him, "That would mean she was pregnant in her teens."

"She was," Enzo looks at me, "It wasn't uncommon in that time love. I think she was about sixteen when she was pregnant." I can't but imagine a girl that looks exactly like MJ with a bulging belly, "You see Magenta's father was told to be the second bloodline that would take over as regents if the Louis bloodline could no longer fulfill their duties at regents."

"Two regent bloodlines make for a very powerful child." I state and then look at Maria's name on her document and then I chuckle once without humour. As if a lightbulb just went off in my head, "That is why she wants MJ…Magenta was that powerful child."

"Exactly," Enzo says sounding impressed with my quick thinking tactics, "However that is why MJ was able to escape Maria…that amount of power is instant. MJ said that she was able to escape by cloaking herself. But MJ's DNA was everywhere in the pace where her previous foster parents were killed. Maria had a witch cast an unhinging spell, you know the spell that is meant to injure witches so badly that they're meant to bleed out."

"That spell wouldn't work on MJ," I say sipping my tea, "Her blood is basically made out of power. She will just heal, and you gave her blood which made the process faster. If not fed her power."

"So this blood line…it's that powerful?"

"Ancestors can't control her, no one can. The way my magic doesn't work on Rayna…it's not the same with her, her magic works on her." I say to him, "She's more powerful than them all. That is why she's immune to anything…which means…." I trail off as another light bulb goes off.

Enzo looks at me, "What?"

"That child that Anne sacrificed? How old were they?"

"Joe said not more than a day or two old?" Enzo shrugs and then looks concerned, "Why?"

"Maria's madness isn't a result of losing family," I say to him, "It's a result of the fact that her mother made a spell protecting her cousins bloodline and not her own. She's angry, not mad."

"I don't understand."

"Think about it," I say to him, "When Magenta died, what happened to Malika…"

"I compelled her," Enzo says shrugging, "She had a normal life and Maria never found her."

"But Maria found Malika's daughter," I look at him, "And Malika died of an animal attack in her thirties." I take a file out and show him her file, "Millicent, Malika's daughter, then disappeared."

"Probably props to Big Joe for that." Enzo says looking at the file.

"And because she cloaked herself." I say to him.

"At the age of," Enzo looks at the file, "Five?" He looks at me in disbelief, "highly unlikely."

"Enzo," I look at him, "The spell Anne created years ago back fired…she was meant to protect her own bloodline, but also give them access to unlimited power. She tried steal that power from the Ancestors, her ancestors. That must have pissed off a lot dead witches, so they probably did a counter spell which meant the spell bounded."

"The spell bounded onto what?"

"The same blood, just a different line," I look at him and he looks down, "Did Annalise die giving birth to Magenta?"

"Yes." Enzo frowns and then looks as he understands, "Every new generation comes with more power."

I nod slowly at him, "Annalise had to die for the spell to be activated. For the next generation's magic to be…let say activated the previous generation needs to die or lose their power. That's a lot of power to take and then lose."

"How come Annalise died but Magenta? Malika? Millicent? They all lived Bonnie?"

"The first line is always the sacrifice," I explained to him, "Power is only accessed when a sacrifice is made. Nature works in give and take tactic. The Ancestors took Annalise…in exchange for unlimted power," I look at him as I say the last part, "Which also means that MJ can't die and that's why the unhinging spell didn't work. It couldn't work; MJ has to give birth to her next generation for her to be killed by magic or even by a supernatural for that matter."

"Does that mean she's immortal?"

"No," I can't help but chuckle, "She's still bound to nature…which mean that nature will still takes it's course. So when old age kicks in, she will die at the right time."

"This is so interesting," Enzo says, "I wonder if she knows."

"That doesn't matter," I look at him and take his hand without thinking, "Tell me, she's absolutely protected."

"She is." Enzo nods and looks at our hands. I quickly move them away, "That's good…I can only imagine what Maria wants with her."

"I do." Enzo says sipping his tea, "Magenta locked away the Louis family magical object. Objects that are said to contain unlimited and crazy power."

"Enough said," I roll my eyes, "Let me guess MJ is the only one that can open this thing that contains all these objects."

"MJ is the only one that can use the objects." Enzo says, "She the only witch in that bloodline. Maria is not a witch anymore."

"What is in there that she wants so badly?"

"Why does anybody want anything so badly?" I look up to watch him gaze at me. This is the feelings I can't describe. These are the things that shouldn't exist but do. My confusion that is deep inside of me. The fact that I'm imagining a life where I am not in perpetual doom, a life where he isn't related to a bunch of crazies. A life where he isn't a vampire and I'm not a magicless witch. A life where he loves me and I him. But everything there is impossible, especially the latter.

I shake my head and stand up with my cup of tea and Virginia's diary, "I think I'm done looking into your ex-girlfriends and need to get back to your family now." He grabs my arm as I'm about to walk away sending electricity down my back.

"I don't know what I want Bonnie." He says making me gasp quietly. I look down at him.

"Neither do I." I whisper, "But it's not us…I do know that…it's can't be us." It hurt me to say it but he was avoiding saying it.

He looks up at me with his brilliant eyes, "How right you are." Then lets go of my arm. The minute it leaves my skin, I feel cold as if it should be there. He then picks up his note book that I gave him and smiles, "Thank you for the little incentive about this."

"Can I read it." I force a smile hoping it will get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that is inside of me, "I want to make sure you're still not bashing my fire making skill."

"More your guitar playing in fact."

"Ha ha." I say sarcastically and watch as he chuckles.

"And the answer to you reading it," He winks at me, "Is no?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's private," He smiles at me, "Think of it as "A Vampire's diary."

"Now that," I walk to my room, "would make for some killer TV."

"Excuse the pun." He smiles at me and I close the door.

The minute it is closed, I put the diary and my tea on my chest of drawers. I run to my bed and bury my head in my pillow. And Elena, I don't know why but I just start crying and I feel like I can't stop.

 **B**

 **Authors note,**

 **Quick reviews, quick updates :) you were all so quick the last time, so I'm bumping the number up to 95-100 reviews and all your dreams will come true. So 95-100, Have a fabulous day.**

 **Xxx**

 **CJR**


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys honestly find a way through everything. Though due to your optimism and great reviews I'm giving you a chapter and nice little something at the end of the chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 23,

 **Dear Elena,**

Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke, smoke me broke  
I don't care I'm down for what you want  
 **-To Love**

Remember when I was never ok with having the flu…turns out I still hate but not as much as I used to.

After Enzo and I had…what you would probably refer to as a "moment". I decided to not think anything of it. Instead I was determined to stay friendly and maybe when all of this is over, we can be friends. I figure he would be a much better friend than Damon will- can- ever be. Besides I need someone to give you my diary and I was positive that Enzo would deliver. Well if you are reading this, than I'm assuming he has.

Anyway, about two weeks after our little "moment', I woke up feeling extremely groggy. In fact I don't even think that's the word to use. When I looked at the time on my night stand it was three in the morning. Before I could try and comprehend why I was even up that early I found myself running to the bathroom with last night's dinner coming out. Literally everything was coming out, whatever everything was. I leaned against the cold floor when I was done and felt my nose running along with the bead of sweat on my forehead. Little to say, I was having a fever. I had expected this for a week now when my throat felt a tad scratchy the other day and my body started feeling a little run down.

I tried to look up and lift myself up but everything was spinning so I just decided that I would be safest on the floor. I eventually tried again to stand up and walk to my room. I was on my two feet and then trying to walk but everything ached when I did. The next thing I knew I was stumbling but before I could actually hit the floor something caught my waist. I look through my glassy eyes to see Enzo sniggering at me.

"That flu finally kicked in did it?" He smiled at me and picked me up like it was nothing to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck without thinking and borrowed heat from his neck. Without even realizing it, his body heat was taking all the cold away. Through my very blocked nose, I could smell something musky, almost honeysuckle...almost "homey". Instead of taking me to my room he carried me effortlessly to the living room where the remains of last night's fire was still simmering. The room was so nice and warm compared to my room. He placed me gently on the couch. He ran inhumanly to my room and came back with my thick duvet and plush pillow.

"You don't even know the half of it." I grumbled as he gently lifted my back to place the pillow behind me. I was vaguely aware of how his thumb caressed the small part of my back. He slowly and lightly pushed me back into the pillow. I sighed as the softness of the pillow against my back enveloped me. Not to mention how he spread the duvet over me. It was like my body was welcoming any comfort **_he_ ** was delivering.

"I do not miss this part of being human." He smiles at me as he tucks me in. I couldn't help but find comfort in looking into the deep brown that was his eyes.

"Don't show off." I mumbled as I felt him tighten the duvet over my feet. He then sits down on the edge of the couch and looks at me.

"I'm trying my best not to," He smiles, "If my soul is damned, I should embrace in the perks."

"Damned?" I said through the flurry on my dizziness.

"Damned." He confirmed. I couldn't help but detect a hint of sadness. He quickly changed the subject, "What can I get you?"

"Just stay here." I say to him and then take his hand without thinking. I had no idea where that even came from, Elena. He looked at the gesture with a look I couldn't piece together. That scared me that I started shivering slightly. He noticed.

"You're cold?" He said pulling his hand away.

"No I'm fine." The shiver went away, "What are you doing **_home_**?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean shouldn't you be double 'agenting' somewhere?" I smiled at him as he chuckled at my poor use of English.

"I was," He said walking over to the kitchen and coming back with a mug of hot liquid. I could smell lemon and some ginger, "Alex is in a bad mood lately."

"She hasn't found me," I say as he hands me the mug, "So you can't really blame her."

"I personally think she's needs a good scene to."

Don't we all, I said that in my head because lately some snide comments could be interpreted in the wrong way.

"Maybe." I shrug at him, "Do you know that she was once engaged?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nod, "She met him in college. Virginia wrote about him. Said that she was calm-"

"Alex calm," He scoffs, "That must have been a shock to everyone."

"Don't be like that," I point out and then sigh, "Love makes people do odd things. You should know... or rather have known." I chuckle slightly as I sip the hot water.

"I do know." He says looking away. I think he thought I didn't hear that comment, but I heard it as well as felt it.

I decide to change the subject, "My grams used to put rose petals in tea like this when I was sick."

"Rose petals?" He laughs at me.

"Yeah," I shake my head, "She used to say, you look horrible child…" I look down as I realize how sad I'm becoming, along with nostalgic, "Let me make you beautiful again." I don't realize how quite I'm being and that tears have rolled down my face.

Enzo takes my hand; I don't know what came over him this time. I look at him and he uses his thumb to rub circles on my hand as he holds it. He then smiles, "I happen to think the rose petals are useless against your beauty Bonnie."

I look at him and then smile slightly, almost shyly. I try to sniff 'delicately' but there's no such thing as delicate when you're sick this ends up ruining the gazing moment we had. He starts laughing at my very gruesome sniff.

"How unattractive." He says laughing and I can't help but laugh a little with him.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, "What was I telling you before…oh yes, Alex. Yeah he left before the wedding."

"Do you know if he knew of the Armory?"

"He didn't." I say as I place the mug on the coffee table. Well I lean to reach the table and Enzo takes the mug from me and places it down, "Virginia says that Alex spent all of her four years at college not talking about her family. When he proposed after they graduated, she still refused to speak about her-your- family. That's why they broke up."

"So Alex does have a degree?"

"Undergrad yeah," I say to him, "In Law."

"Smart girl," Enzo rolls his eyes, "Which means she's got smart and good tactics."

"A Law degree is useless unless you practice Law," I say to him, "All Alex does is practice how to break the Law. I mean between Kidnapping people and stealing rare artifects not mention the money she steals from the government right under their noses to fund the armory."

"It's an old St John tradition, love." Enzo sighs, "You can't exactly blame her for having that mindset."

"It's probably that tradition and mindset that cost her-her fiance." I look at him.

"Well our family is so dodgy I also wouldn't want to marry into it anyway." He says and I try to laugh with him but I feel too tired and weak. He sees that immediately, "Get some rest Love…I will be here in the morning."

"Promise?" I smirk at him as I feel my eyes drop slightly.

"Why do you miss me when I'm gone?" He chuckles slightly.

"Not in the very least." I smile at him and then once again without I say,"Enzo?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you lie with me?" I ask him. There is a long silence and for a moment I think he's sped out the room and into his car. Until I hear him take his boots off and move in behind me without hesitation. He is very careful as he shifts me slightly forward. He wraps his arms around me. You know what Elena…I felt much better in that moment. Not just from the sickness but mostly from everything. I felt safe, I felt warm…dare I say it…

I felt happy.

"Are you comfortable."

"Very." Was the last thing I remember saying until sleep enveloped me. For the first time in a long time, despite being sick, my dreams were not so bad and dark.

When I woke up again, I was alone on the couch but I heard dishing up. I turned to find Enzo dishing soup into a bowl.

"Oh good you're up," He smiles, "I made you some soup and more tea. I got you some meds that I think helps humans." I look at the table where he is pointing. He may as well have bought the whole pharmacy because there was a lot of medication. I looked at him and realized he was in some sort of rush.

"What's the rush?"

"Alex needs me back at the office for something." He says and sighs, "I've already delayed her by two hours because you were sleeping."

"Why didn't you just go?" I ask him frowning. I mean it's not like him to jeopardize our cover for me, "I would have been fine."

"Because _**I did promise**_ that I would be here when you wake up." He says as he takes buns out the oven. He turns to look at me, "Go and freshen up and your soup will be here waiting for you…unfortunately not your knight in shining armor."

I stand up and laugh at him and pretend to look around, "What knight in shining armor?"

"Funny college girl." He says grinning, "Go, I will see you later."

I walk towards my room and remember something. I turn to look at him.

"Enzo?"

He looked at me with a curious expression.

"I meant what I said."

"Yeah about what?" He said not quite understanding what I was referring to.

"Your soul could never be damned." I then walked into my room and closed the door.

 **B**

 **Author's note…**

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter:**

 _Dear Elena…_

 _I thought I knew what perfect lovemaking was until this very moment. Even now as I am writing in you and Enzo is busy making me tea, I can't stop smiling…_

 **So here's the thing I need incentive to post this chapter (THEE CHAPTER) because when you're happy I'm happy. Simply put I want to reach 120-more or less- reviews and then I will be more than happy to give you what you want. So review review review and I will give you all what your beautiful heart's desire.**

 **Let me tell you, I have the chapter and I'm ready to click the post button, also follow me on instagram ( chanel. coco12 -there are no spaces) and check me out on snapchat Chani_jayz . Who knows maybe I will substitute that for some of the posts. HAPPY READING**

 **Love**

 **CJR  
xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Before you read, I know that a large portion of my readership comes from the US. I would like to take this moment to say that not only is Orlando in my thoughts and prayers, America as a Nation are in my prayers. I pray that as a human race, we can get through all the hardships we are experiencing in the world today. Remember that if you choose to love and not hate, that already helps the world get better a little bit. So here I claim my love and support for each of my readers, especially those affected by the events of the past couple of days.**

 **In my country we believe in the saying Ubuntu, which in direct translation means 'togetherness'. Let us stick together as humans to eliminate all the suffering.**

 **And now the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope it takes the heavy hearted feeling away that many- including myself- have been experiencing for the last couple of weeks.**

Chapter 24, **(Part 1)**

Dear Elena,

 _I'll be giving up, oh  
Home is where the heart is,  
And I gave it to you in a paper bag  
Even though it's tarnished  
You told me it's the best you ever had  
You got my secret combination  
And I don't be giving that out easily  
With my deepest dedication  
You can tell that you were brought the same for me_  
 **-Disclosure**

…I thought I knew what perfect lovemaking was until this very moment. Even now as I am writing in you and Enzo is busy making me tea, I can't stop smiling.

No offence to Jeremy or anything but I think we were just both so different in the end that it felt so right- **_so good_** \- to be with Enzo… and so weird for thinking that I ever was with Jeremy. I mean he was _ok_ I guess, at the time I thought he was great and all. But now I'm looking back and wondering if maybe the reason we broke up was because we were never meant for each other. Because my heart and soul belongs to someone else. I don't want you to think I think idly of Jeremy Elena but his heart wasn't 100% dedicated to me either. For one when his ghost girlfriend rocked up, he wasn't hesitate to get rid of her. Then when i was trapped in a prison world, I find it odd that he was out hooking up with the rest of world but...Enzo wasn't. It may sound like I'm angry at Jeremy, I assure you I'm not and that's only because of Enzo.

Let me go from the beginning shall I?

I decided to go through more documents that day about Virginia St John. Her diary was packed with problems that I clearly had to unpack to make any sense. I mean at one stage she was writing a lot of sense but now she was kind of just frustrating me. She confused me, she didn't make any sense when she spoke about her problems. I pray that when you read this Elena that I haven't confused you at all, I can probably imagine frustrated but not confused. On this particular day, it had been about three weeks-maybe four- since Enzo had been home. They found a lead of me in up north and then it would change to somewhere in New York. It was like someone was changing my course for me. Reading about Enzo's family though made me want him to be home…Now I wasn't making any sense. Anyway the diary entries that weren't making any sense were these ones:

 _They're back…the weird and crazy sounds...the visions. Alex wants to make sure that I am not crazy so she has sent me to speak to therapist. It's no good, I sit in that 55 minute session saying absolutely nothing. When I say nothing, I mean nothing. Why is that? because I know there is no confidentiality, he's just going to go straight over to Alex and tell her all my secrets. Like the fact that I keeping hearing Mom's voice…Dad's voice…..and Michael's. They're asking me something. Something I can't seem to grasp onto what they're saying. When I thought I heard their voices from down the hall, I ran. I ran so fast that I don't even know how I ended up down at the basement. My security detail found me and that's when the voices ended…until Michael told me to kill him. I remember grabbing the sword ornament off the wall and running towards my security detail. He shouted for help and was able to get the sword out of my hand before I could cause any real damage. He held me down and that is when Alex and Yvette came running down. By then Michael was long gone…_

 _That's when I decided to ransack through the Armory's list of witches…obviously behind Alex's back. Though I was hopeless at this that I looked through a file of witches that had died years ago. Including one Ernestine Bennett. Of course the Armory had something to do with her death. Though it said that Ernestine Bennett…had children. Wouldn't her line still exist now. The reason I though Bennett was a viable option is because the file read that Bennett witches are powerful beyond their years. Maybe I could get one to get these voices out my head._

 _And what do you know…Bingo was his nam-o. Lucille Bennett. She seemed perfect for the job. I just grabbed the family cheque out of the safe and wrote a nice number on it…and she was keen. She made me lay on the table in my room and she looked in my head. It didn't take long before she saw horror.  
"Where is it?"  
That is also round about the same time Yvette walked in. _

_For the last time._

That was also the last time Virginia wrote and the day before this diary entry, was the last day Yvette was seen shopping. Now if that didn't scream creepy, I have no idea what will. Though I have to admit, it feels like pieces are coming together. The most significant-not to mention relevant- link I've made between my family and Enzo's is Lucy. That bitch. Remember her, worked with Katherine? Yeah that's her. I logged onto the Armory database and typed in her name.

 **Name: Lucille Bennett  
Specie: Witch.  
Blood Line affiliation: Bennett  
DOB: 25 August 1987 (29 Years old)  
DOD: 8 July 2014  
Cause of Death: Virginia St John. A gash over the head before a spell was attempted, for the second time, by Bennett. St John prevented the spell. St John is now being detained. **

Detained? For the second time?

Which means Lucy cast a spell and probably did something wrong for her to need to redo the spell. That's the only alternative I'm coming up with right now.

You see this is why I hate sketchy people because now I'm at a freaken cross road. I sigh deeply and wonder ideally if there was a maybe a maximum security facility holding her now. I mean she did murder my last and only relative. I had nothing else to go on by because I've literally looked through every single box, looked into Virginia's endless amount of babble and have checked into each and every one of Enzo's relatives, including Enzo himself. Except for one…

I walk over to the most current box and take out a file. It's a list of payments made that the armory makes. Literally every time they swipe for "business purposes" it would reflect here, well the payments made in that last five or so years. Lucy's cheque is here, but it was never cashed. Well obviously, she died before she could actually do anything with it. I looked at the cheque…wow that is a lot of zeros. Though these payments can only be approved by one person that would be the person in charge of the Armory and runs the whole facility. That would have to be…Alex.

I pulled out every bill I could find, but everything seemed relevant to that place. Payments for more security, payments made for blood and science facility and the list goes on. Nothing peculiar at all, nothing that even smelt dodgy. I sighed in utter frustration and threw the file on the floor. I have had enough! Alex just wants me because there is some significance in my bloodline and wants to test the boundaries of that. That is the only solution I can actually come up with. I lean my head against the table and huff, I'm giving up Elena.

Something odd happened then...almost significant. I would like to think you were in the room because the next thing I knew the sun was reflecting on a piece of folded paper that fell on the floor that fell when I threw the file. I frowned at the paper and I slowly leaned on the floor and picked it up. When I opened it Elena, I couldn't stop smiling. Like ear splitting grin smiling. It was a bill for a psychiatric hospital in Asheville, North Carolina. Oh detained is she Alex? More like locked in a mental asylum. I started jumping up and down I was so happy.

So Alex had her sister admitted for being crazy, I guess it takes a crazy person to know one another one. I placed the bill in Virginia's diary and cleaned up the mess I made. Generally I would have complained about the fact that I had to clean up but I was so happy I could practically do anything. I even went outside and grabbed more wood for the fire. I carefully remembered the way Enzo structured the wood, I have been doing this everyday now, and lit the fire. It started off slow but quickly turned into something to be proud of. It was like everything was going right today. I looked again at Virginia's diary and the bill and just smiled.

"Hardly a year of college and no credits to your name," I smiled and said to myself, "And you manage to unpack a mystery without a degree to your name. I would say that is progress."

I look at the guitar and decide that since everything is going right…why not see what else could be perfect today.

As I start strumming as delicately as I can, I hear Enzo's car pull up to the cabin. For some reason my happiness increases even more knowing he is home. Though I don't think I will make that known to him, he will just get a big head. I look at the door which is standing slightly open, I probably forgot to close it when I brought in wood. I look back at how I'm strumming. When he enters the cabin, he has tow cups of coffee in his hand. As he closes the door behind him, I smile mischievously at him as I finish off my simple song. I spread my arms out and look at him with a "ta-da" expression which only leads to amuse him.

 ** _"I only heard two dogs howling at the noise!"_** He says taking his jacket off.

 ** _"Hilarious, as always."_** I look at him with a sarcastic expression before looking back at the guitar ** _, "You stayed away long enough."_**

 ** _"Yeah. Been busy at work- they have me traveling more than I hoped"_** He sighs and then sits down next to me ** _, "I trust your other pastimes have borne more results than your guitar?"_**

 ** _"Well"_** I give him a pointed expression ** _, "the fireplace is burning perfectly"_**

Enzo claps his hands once in mock triumph as if he is actually impressed with me.

 ** _"And I found something in Virginia's diary."_** I say with a thoughtful yet proud tone ** _._**

 ** _"Oh, yeah?"_** He seems intrigued. Right he should be.

 ** _"Yeah. She knew my cousin, Lucy Bennett."_** I lean in to grab the diary the folded paper in the diary. I hand him the paper. He looks at me before opening the paper and skimming through it curiously.

 ** _"It's a bill from a psychiatric hospital in Asheville, North Carolina."_** I say and look back the guitar ** _. "Virginia's been a patient there for the past three years. She might have an idea about why the Bennett bloodline is so important to Alex."_**

 ** _"Color me impressed."_** Enzo folds the bill up again and sets it on the coffee table before giving me a proud smile, a smile that I can dutifully admit has me bursting with joy.

 ** _"New year, new me."_** I smile at him and the strum the guitar roughly ** _, "A new mastery over an instrument."_**

Enzo pulls a face and cringes slightly at me. I can't help but smile slightly and tease him.

 ** _"No?"_**

 ** _"Let me show you."_** Enzo moves closer to me to me. I look at the guitar as he moves closer to position my hands.

 ** _"I was doing it!"_** I say to him.

 ** _"Not really." He scratches his noise and chuckles slightly._** I can't help but laugh at his brutal honesty as he too chuckles with me. He moves my fingers so that I can make a simple chord. ** _"Here. This is it. Okay. You want to loosen up your hands. In there"_** I try to loosen it slightly but the smell coming off of him is…magnifying ** _, "And strum."_**

When I do strum, it sounds a bit off tune and tad like the guitar was crying. I frown at Enzo and he just smiles, seemingly looking impressed.

 ** _"Yeah,"_** He nods with a tone that matches his face ** _, "Now back to the one chord."_** I go back to where he has told me to ** _, "Right. There you go."_** Enzo helps me make a second chord so right and then covers my hand with his as I make the next tune ** _, "That's it."_**

He strokes a part of my hand which has me shivering. Though I didn't mean to do it out loud that it almost comes out like a sigh. I look at him…and he me. Those eyes once again have me at a disadvantage. Those deep brown eye. Those eyes that are looking at me with a glimmer of what looks like mischievous but also hope. He has a hint of humor there too. We lean in slowly and what was once a cunning look, is now one of admiration. Like he wants this and this time, he isn't going to walk away. Our face are inches apart so much so that our breathing is enveloping each other. The smell that comes off Enzo also does not help at all, the smell I came so immune to when I was sick. It's like the perfect mix of honey suckle, lavender and…home.

Bonnie! I hear you shout at me. SIEZE THE MOMENT!

I close my lips around his and he kisses me back. it's perfect Elena. What I expected to be cold and calculated turned out to be warm and comfortable. He places his hand on my thigh which has me shivering even more. And too soon, we pull away from each other because well…the guitar gets in the way. When I open my eyes, they feel wild and passionate and that's only because his look exactly the same.

Enzo leans back as I put the Guitar back on the stand. When I look back at him, his hand is still on my thigh and I can't help but feel the electricity course through my veins. I can't stop looking at him with the same amount of passion that I have been looking at him with.

You want this Bonnie. I hear you say. You know you do.

Yes I do. Without hesitating anymore, I lunge into him straddling him. Enzo himself doesn't hesitate as he quickly kisses me back. I can sense how gentle he is trying to be but can't seem to hold back. I don't want him to hold back. As an indicative to show him, I take my cardigan off before quickly removing his jacket. In that moment, his kiss became more urgent…quicker…rougher…more passionate that I have ever felt in my life.

I wanted him…in a way I haven't wanted anybody in a very long time.

Without even thinking, Enzo _**inhumanly**_ speeds me into the wall next to my bedroom. I couldn't help but gasp which causes him to stop kissing my lips but just move to my neck. This only causes more tension to my already intensified body. I rub my hands against his perfect arms which have me shivering. I take my shoes off as he kisses my neck and feel as his hands travel under my tank top.

Oh my.

I didn't realize that I shivered once more which has Enzo pausing against my neck. He looks at me questionably and with almost in regret. I blink a few times as he backs away from me. The places where he leaves my skin leaving me feeling cold without him there.

"What's wrong?"

"This is wrong Bonnie." He shakes his head, "I can't do this."

He moves to the couch and grabs his jacket and keys storming to the door. Before he can open it, I stop him.

"Enzo!" He stops and looks at me, "You don't get to choose what you want for me anymore."

"Bonnie-"He begins but I stop him.

"All my life, literally all my life, I've been told what to do," I say walking slowly towards him, "Who to be, what kind of person to be…and who to be around...who to say goodbye too."

He looks at me with an intense expression that only looks more tortured and guilty.

"Not anymore." I say to him shaking my head, "I won't be told what to do anymore or what or who to want anymore. I want people to ask me-for once- what I want from now on and not make decisions on my behalf anymore. "Enzo looks down. I raise my voice, "So look at me and ask me what I want…Just ask me." I almost whisper the last part.

He looks down for a long moment and then at the door. like he is contemplating his own choice. He then looks at me with an amount of fire and passion in his eyes I've long for, "Bonnie…what do you want?"

In a heartbeat, I don't hesitate because we both know that this has been coming on for a while...

"I want you the same way you want me." I'm standing behind the couch as he is still by the door. His eyes grow wide as he watches me take my top of for him as well as my jeans. I must have gotten courage from not having my magic because I would have never done that. I kick my jeans away and look at him. Enzo stares at the full length of body with what looks like a mesmerized yet adoring expression. I didn't think this would happen today but thank god I'm diligent about matching underwear because I think what adds to passion is the maroon lace bra and panty I'm currently standing in, "So come claim what I know you want."

He speeds to me inhumanly-once again- after dropping his jacket and keys. He then lifts my body onto the back part of the couch. He looks deeply into my eyes like he's searching for something and I allow him to. He then breaths heavily as he says, "You are so perfect Bonnie Bennet." He then kisses me not allowing me to process what has just come out of his mouth, cupping my face. The passion that is conveyed in his kiss has me melting right under him. He inhumanly moves us to the couch where I am now back on top of him, straddling him. From that position I can definitely feel that he wants me… ** _so much_**.

I move my lips away from his mouth to take his vest off and throw it to the other side of the loveseat. When I look back at him, I can't help but trace my hands softly over his chest where there is a tattoo I've never seen before, well obviously I wouldn't see it. It looks like it's written in a different language. When I look back at him, he is looking at me. He then leans up to kiss me slowly yet passionately. He then moves us in a way that he is now on top of me but he is trying to keep his weight off of me. He pulls his pants off for me so that we are both laying there in our underwear. Elena I know you think Damon is perfect but this is perfection. His body is perfection. He open my legs slightly just to look at my whole body.

"Perfect." He sighs and leans down but instead of kissing my lips, he kisses every….and I really mean every inch of my body. This has me moaning and withering underneath him. It's like pure torture that I can't even describe to you. My neck, my chest, my stomach everything just wakes up when his lips finds them. Even my breasts.

He lifts me up slightly to unclip my bra and slowly takes it off, I end up trying to cover myself.

"Why would you do that?" He says taking my arms and placing them over my head, "Do you not know how beautiful you are."

I've always wanted this Elena. Not Enzo's attention per say, though that did have it's benefits. I've always wanted someone to see me in a way I don't see myself. This is not to bash Jeremy but like I said, I've never known such sweet beautiful love making before in my life. Something so tender, so beautiful that every single time I whispered his name like a prayer he did the same but this time it was like he was worshiping a Goddess...

No one has ever done that for me.

That night we made love, like I had never experienced in my life. The prospect of awkwardness had left the room when he tried to leave a long time ago, so I didn't fear anything. The whole time though he asked me if I was ok, or if he was hurting me or if " ** _it felt good?_** " which naturally I can't complain about because it was perfection at it's best.

Another thing Elena:

I'd never had an orgasm until that very night…

 **B**

 **To be continued**

 **Authors notes.**

 **Thoughts? Thoughts? Thoughts? If you thought I was ending here please note I STILL HAVE A LOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG WAY TO GO BEFORE THE END OF THIS FAN FICTION. lots of surprises now to come now that they are together.**

 **For the next chapter I NEED A Lot of INCENTIVE! I will not be telling you how much because there are too many smart people reading my fan fiction *rolls eyes*. On the reals let me know what you think. I know some of you will be disappointed by how PG13 the sex scene, but let me explain. If I was wrting a Diary to my best friend I wouldn't describe every detail. I will say now, that maybe in the chapters to come more sexy sexy lemons will come though *wink wink wink*.**

 **Remember to follow me on instagram- chanel. coco12 (no spaces between the full stop) and on snap chat chani_jayz.**

 **As always it's been a pleasure please write your reviews down.**

 **love you**

 **CJR**


	25. Chapter 25

**HAPPY MONDAY MY BONENZO LOVERS!**

Chapter 25, Part 2

 _Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe  
I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade  
Kiss my lips, feel the rhythm of your heart and hips  
I will pray so the castle that we've built won't cave_

 **-Jon Bellion**

Dear Elena,

I have always found that the morning or night -or whatever after sex- is always the most awkward. Well from my past experience it's always been awkward. I remember I couldn't come to you, so I went to Caroline to ask her if it's the same.

 _"Are you kidding me?" Caroline said in the dorm room, "I find the morning sometimes better than the night before."_

 _"Why?" She was sort of still hung up on Tyler then and Stephan was just a friend and she wasn't pregnant and Rick was still in love…point being everything was normal. Well as normal as it could be, you were still there so everything was normal._

 _"Bonnie," She smiled, "I'm an organised bossy person, but I find that morning are a time when you can really connect with them…again."_

 _"Ew Caroline." I frowned at her as we moved around the dorm room._

 _"You wanted honesty so I'm giving it you," She rolled her eyes, "I actually find that you can judge them better in the morning."_

 _"Judge them?" I raised an eyebrow at her._

 _"You want to see what their routine looks like," She said, trust Caroline to fins some schedule to go about on, "And mornings are the best way to do that. For instance, I have a set lists of things I do before I embark on leaving this dorm room."_

 _"I know," I side eye her, "I'm the one that has to shower after you."_

 _"Exactly," She points out, "I create routine for you by sticking to my thirty minute bathroom schedule."_

 _"As opposed to the fifteen I actually have."_

 _"Point being Bonnie," She says frustrated, "Tyler never had routine. And I judged him and now he's not here and things are bad and…"_

You can roughly imagine how the rest of the conversation went. Though on the topic of awkwardness, that conversation was completely and utterly not helpful at all. Every time Jeremy and I had sex, I would wake up before him and I don't know it was almost as if I felt guilty for being with him. I think it had something to do with the fact that he was your brother. Though even after you told me to stop being weird...I still was. I didn't have any weird or awkward feeling with with Enzo. The irony is beyond me, the person who I think I've hated since he came into our lives is the only one I feel comfortable naked around. See after we…yeah…I fell asleep on top of him. Little to say that I definitely prefer his chest over pillows, especially when he's tracing patterns on my back. I fell asleep to him doing that and woke up to him doing the same thing. Only now he was humming too. It sounded like some sort of lullaby, like he was humming something somber yet cheerful if that makes sense.

"I feel sorry for whoever comes to your music school." I break the ice and starting tracing his chest with my fingers. He chuckles slightly.

"I'm afraid to ask why." He says.

"So should they," I lean on his chest to look at him, "They end up naked in bed with you or worse…on a couch."

"That is horrendous." He saying mocking shock. I decide to play along.

"I agree." I nod and look at him with deadly eyes, "Someone needs to do something about it."

"And what exactly is that?" He grins at me.

"I can think of a few things." I lean up and kiss him soft and then passionately. He pulls away to look at me.

"This is very peculiar." He says smirking. I can't help but feel insecure.

"What? Do I have morning breathe?" I say covering my mouth. He laughs and takes my hand away from my mouth.

"Considering it's not morning," He smiles at me, "It's just after dusk."

I look outside the window; I had only been sleeping for about an hour before he woke me up. It was a bit dark and slightly gloomy.

"And morning breathe has never exactly been a problem in my life." He chuckles even more.

"Then what's peculiar?" I look back at him. He sighs a little and moves hair from my cheek.

"You do know we spent a better part of almost four, five, years hating each other," He says and then looks at the fire, "My only connection to you was Damon."

"How the mighty have fallen." I sit up taking the afghan with me to cover myself. He sits up slightly too.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that," I look at him with a condemned expression, "Your connection to me was Damon; my connection to Elena was also Damon. Caroline's connection to Stephan was ruined because of Damon…He was that mighty force keeping us together. Yet he couldn't keep himself together long enough to live without Elena."

"Perhaps." He shrugs and then leans in to be closer to be, "Though he's in a box now. If he wasn't, in my place to protect you, it would be him."

I look at him wondering and analyzing in my head how this is all happening and how easily it could have not happened. He was right, Damon would have ripped out Alex's throat by now without even finding out what is was exactly she wanted. Enzo and I want to know.

"If he wasn't in that box Bonnie," Enzo whispers looking deeply into my eyes, "I would have never realized my feelings for you…feeling I suspect have been there for a while."

"How long?" I whisper. I know what you're thinking Elena, why would I ask such a ridiculous question. I had to know though because this change between Enzo and I didn't just come from him saving me from his family. That motive came far beyond that, that's what I want to believe because that's how I feel…Feelings that I can't seem to write down and say to you because they feel so foreign.

"That's a good question." He leans back into the couch, "One I'm afraid may have you running for the heels."

I sigh and lean closer to him and take his face in my hands, "It was round about the time you sat down with me and had a drink with me." I said to him. He's eyes go wide, "You were nice to me, sarcastic," he chuckles a little, "But nice never the less."

"We spoke for hours that day." Enzo says looking into the fire like he was remembering that conversation...I myself felt like I was remembering it. Since I never told you what happened that night might as well now.

It was the day that I got stuck at an impound with Enzo looking for that sword, a sword I didn't know then would be the biggest problem in our life. I was meant to help Matt that day with a blood /human/Juilian/Mystic Grill problem. A problem that I realise If I had gone to, that day would have turned out differently. Needless to say, Enzo and I got drunk, really drunk off Bourbon. Not that I remember most of the night but I bet you Enzo does. Anyway, I had just gotten off the phone with Matt, well more like he hung up on me in an anger fit for not helping him which I probably deserve. Enzo came, sat next to me and offered me a drink in the most Enzo fashion ever. By the way the night started with whiskey but ended with Vodka and Bourbon.

 _" **Guess we could both use a drink."** He handed me the the drink and look exhausted, tired, defeated and not to mention completely disappointed. _

_I smile weakly at and him and take the drink, " **I heard today didn't go so well."** Enzo sips his drink in utter frustration, showing more disappointment in his actions._

 _ **With the sword, or with Lily?"** He before saying, **"Because the answer's the same."**_

 _ **"So that's it? You're giving up?"** I looked at him holding my glass. I asked this because Enzo never striked me as someone who would just 'give up'. That's what I found most annoying about, he's persistent need to get things done, especially involving him. _

_**"When nine Russians tell you you're drunk, you lie down."** He looks at me as he says. He smirks slightly when he says then and looks down a little in disappointment. **"Lily made her intentions clear."** He shrugs at me and then looks at his glass before taking a long dragging sip. _

_I think about it for a moment and then couldn't help but smile affectionately at him before saying, " **Good."** Enzo looked at me when I said that like he was looking for clarification, " **You're better off without her."**_

 _I smiled at him and then looked at the glass, "What am I drinking?"_

 _"Whiskey." He frowned at my glass like I has lost my mind for not knowing that._

 _"It's awful by the way," I say to him and move the glass back to him._

 _"Ungrateful." He rolls his eyes and then looks at the bar signalling for the bartender, "Can I have a..." he looks at me and then smirks, "glass of milk?"_

 _"Funny!" I glare at him, "A bourbon will be fine, with ice."_

 _"No No no," He shook his head, "If you're having a bourbon with me, you're gonna drink it the way it was intended."_

 _"I'm sorry when did you become an expert on alcohol?"_

 _"You're speaking to an old age vampire that was here when liquor prices were nothing," He says to me looking back the bartender, "Can I have a bottle of bourbon and two glasses, hold the ice."_

 _"A whole bottle I have class tomorrow Enzo?" I look at him._

 _"I always forget you and Caroline go to college." He frowns and then shrugs, "Oh well I'm Alraic won't mind if you miss a day, considering he's missed weeks now is it?"_

 _I glare at him, "Not funny," I sigh, "He's going through stuff."_

 _"Yes, a woman who turned out to not be he's love but was in his love's body died. Again." Enzo says as the bartender comes with two glasses and the bottle of bourbon. He places it on the table and walks away, "He doesn't have to define what it's like to have no love, I'm singing that tune very well." Enzo's voice seems hurt as he says that but I can't seem to figure out if he really is as he opens and then pour it gently into the glass. He hands the glass to me and then pours himself a glass._

 _"Ain't you going to finish your whiskey first?" I point to the two glasses._

 _"Vampires come with the added bonus of having a extremely high tolerance," He takes both glasses of whiskey, mine and his, and shoot it down without even cringing. I on the other hand cringe for him. He smiles at me, "Onto the next one Love." He points at the glass._

 _"Are you sure you're referring to your drink or your love life." I wink at him and he now glares at me. But then grins at me._

 _"I guess we will see."_

"You were so drunk that night." Enzo says chuckling taking me out of the memory.

"Excuse me look who is talking?" I feign that I am offended, "If I recall correctly you had more than me."

"Yes but you forget," He smiles at me, "Vampire, high tolerance and extremely old and experience in the art of handling my liquor."

He had a very good point, "I don't even know how I got home that night."

"I took you." He said simply like it was normal, "Well more of I carried you home and even tucked you in bed."

"What?" I look at him with a mesmerized expression.

"Don't worry," He chuckles at me, "I didn't have a music lesson with you then."

I can't help snigger with me, "If I had know you would be that amazing like you were last night, I wouldn't have minded."

He laughs even more before saying, "You were dancing on tables, so I think you did all the physical exercise that you could do that day."

"What?" I cover my face in embarrassment.

"You were actually really good," He laughs louder, "Did you do dancing as a child, your rhythm is something else."

"Yet I can't seem to master old people dancing properly."

"That is an old skill that many have tried to master." He says making me laugh louder and harder. When our laughs come to a slow end he said something in a voice that sounded warm, comfortable and more so beautiful, "That night you told me I was better off without Lily." He looks at me with wide wondering eyes, as if he wants to clarify that _**fact**_.

"I still go by that statement." I grin shyly at him and moves my hands from his face to his hands, linking our fingers together. I try to look away but he captures my lips with his mouth and the next thing I know, he's kissing me passionately. As if he is trying to reassure that statement even more. When he pulls away he leans his head against mine.

"When you fixed my tie at Lily's shindig...that's when I realized I had feeling for you," He breathes and then smiles, "Actually when you told me I deserve better…before I killed Oscar." I smile a little against his lips, "It's not coming into perspective and then at the shindig when I looked…" He stares into my eyes, "into your beautiful bright green eyes…full of wonder and hope and compassion, Bonnie."

"You say those things like they haven't had me killed more than once." I roll my eyes and look down at our intertwined hands.

"That's the thing about you Love," He says lift my chin with a huge smile on his face, "Every burden that has ever been placed on anyone, has been automatically passed onto you."

"Enzo-" I shake my head because the last thing I want to talk about is how I've been the mop to everyone's mess for the last how many years now?

"No Bonnie," He says letting go of my hand and cupping my face, "You were right last night…I should've…I would've," He seems lost for words, if it wasn't so cute I would feel horrible for him, "I've wanted to tell you for a long time how I feel, I just was scared."

"Of what? A future I don't have Enzo?" I look at him. He seems hurt by my words, "I don't mean it like that…" I sigh and look away from him, "Before you saved me, I didn't know what I was going to do. I had no family because my mom embraces being a vampire, my dad is dead and my grandmother… I haven't even touched on some of my friends…" I can't seem to find the words to continue, "It's seems like now, I have more of a future with you than I ever had before."

He shifts my body in such a way that I am now sitting on his lap, "We'll figure out what the armory wants." He vows and smiles at me, "And then I will make sure that you have the future you deserve."

"I don't deserve it if you're not part of it." I look down at my fingers and he lifts my head up.

"That's the best part college girl," He grins at me, "It will be the best because maybe now I can take you to Europe without you having to baby sit."

I roll my eyes at him, "Oh how did I get so lucky?" I say sarcastically.

"You will do right in remembering how lucky you are." He winks at me.

And now as Enzo walks towards me with tea and I finish writing up in you, I can't help but feel content with the fact that this is what happiness should look like. How my life should have been from the beginning, how susceptible I was to a life where I thought I was happy but actually I was just breathing. With Enzo it feels as though I am living.

"What do you write in that thing?" He asks setting my tea down. He was wearing long pajama pants while I wore his t-shirt…only. He sits down the other end of the couch placing my feet on top of his lap. He starts to massage them. See where there is no awkwardness, I would have never allowed that.

"Well," I smile at him and closed you for a second to explain, "When Elena went into a coma; she asked me to document everything. She was obsessed with diaries."

"As is Stephan." Enzo rolls his eyes.

"I swear though, everyone knows what goes on in his diary." I shake my head and look at the diary, "See she wanted it to seem like she didn't miss anything at all." I feel a bit sad again, as I realize everything that has happened. Enzo tries to lift the mood up a bit.

"I'm very sure she will get a kick out of this story." He smiles at me and then takes my hand stroking it gently with his thumb.

I'm sure she will I couldn't help but think.

That night we made love, once again on the couch and then just slept there. It was warm, beautiful and everything like the first time we spent our night together. The prospect of just having him wrap himself around me and I him. The comfort that came from him saying my name as if he were at church and he was praising me like I was the highest of all gods. The concept that I may have stronger feelings for him than I could ever imagine.

 **B**

 **Authors Note,**

 **Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I'm currently writing mid terms (I'm in University Btw). That also explains why this chapter is shorter, but I made part 1 longer so that part 2 could be shorter. Your reviews have been amazing and I literally can't thank you enough for your positive feedback. The story must still go on...so what I'm going to be doing is now a lot of how their relationship progresses and Bonnie at the Aslymn and also we have a very unexpected guest come in...CAN YOU GUESS WHO? Let me know...**

 **xxxx**

 **CJR**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Bonzeno Fans,**

 **First and foremost; I am sorry that I have been off the radar. I go to university which means I am always busy. Also recently my family experienced a death of a family member. Not to mention that my grandfather has been diagnosed with Dementia. So pleease do excuse my long term break. However I do come bearing gifts of apology and happiness at the same time to you all.**

 **No doubt you have now seen that ENZO is dead. However we don't know what the future holds now that Bonnie has her magic back and only wants to be happy. With the end of TVD coming soon, all of us are likely to be feeling the nostalgia that comes with it. I know I spent the whole of last weekend watching season 6 (Hey remeber Kai... *wink wink*). Anyway to ensure that your TVD hearts are filled forever, I have decided that I will resume the full Bonzeno fan fiction from the 5th of March. I know it's a long time but then I will have all and final details.**

 **Don't be dispaired, I can't keep promises...I am working with chapters from where I left off meaning I might add a chapter or two for your enjoyment. I love each and everyone of you and you have shown so much respect for this fan fiction. More so to honour the death of love that has been witnessed...I want to do this to ensure Bonnie and Enzo's love lives on forever.**

 **Please review your thoughts on my proposal or even if you want to vent about my absence, I will not argue with that or concede to that. More so I want to keep each and everyone of you interested and involved. This isn't MY fanfictions, it IS OURS. So get involved. Please.**

 _ **Much love**_

 _ **CJR**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 ** _Like strangers  
Perfect pretenders  
We're falling head over heels  
For something that ain't real_**

 **-Sigrid**

Dear Elena,

Though yes everything seemed just about perfect. It wasn't. There was still the small matter of Virgina St John and Alex which seemingly involved me. Also there was the issue of Maria, the psychotic human being who by all means is trying to kill MJ. The reason...stay tuned.

I will admit however there is something almost comforting in knowing that even if the world comes to an end there will be an Enzo to make it better. If anything it reassured me just a little as to how I would need to work to ensure that this whole doom and gloom can pass in my life.

About three weeks after we…you know… things went back to somewhat normality. When I say normal I mean, Enzo playing double agent and me? Well me nothing. Our lead was Virginia and since her diary stopped at her in an insane asylum, I was left with Enzo poking around at the armory.

So to fill the spare time I called Caroline more often then I should. Which reminds me, I kind of told her about Enzo and I…that actually played out well.

"I KNEW IT!" she screamed over the phone.

"How?"

"Bon," Caroline sighed, "You spend almost three years in a small secluded place with my british accent and dangerous muscles…I would also end up with him…or atleast in him." She laughs.

"End up in who?" I heard Ricks voice in the background.

"Oh great news…Enzo and Bon are like a thing." Caroline announced with so much excitement in her voice.

"Caroline!" I snapped.

"Wait what do you mean thing," Rick asked, "Like Bonnie has been captured thing or thing like…thing…" He says that last thing with almost more of a smooth hum.

"I am still here." I say interrupting what seems like two people who are married squabbling over a TV show.

"Bonnie!" Rick takes the phone, "Listen if you need me to come and rescue you, just signal in a cough or something."

"Rick." Caroline takes the phone back, "I doubt Bonnie can't handle herself."

"She's with a psycho path Caroline," Rick argues and I can help but shrug. I mean Elena the way you remember Enzo is way different to the man I have practically fell in love with. I could not argue with the sentiment that Rick was making because let me not forget the amount of times Enzo nearly killed me.

However now seems different Elena, Enzo may have done a lot of damage but he has also done some good. As minimal as it may seem…that's all I can remember. An instance that comes to mind…

Well when Rayna tried to kill me. The first time.

 _I had just returned to Rayna's room, where I had just gone to retrieve a cookie for a 'poor old lady'._

 _"_ _Hard to believe they don't have vending machines in high-security psychiatric prisons, but I managed to snag you an oatmeal cookie... from someone else's meal tray." I smiled at her as I approached her bed._

 _Rayna seemed surprised by my gesture, almost uncertain._

 _"_ _What was your name again?" She asked_

 _"_ _Bonnie."_

 _Rayna moves close to me and say softly, "You seem like a nice girl, Bonnie. What's a nice girl like you doing with two deviant vampires?"_

 _I have no idea why I even bothered to be surprised by this._

 _"_ _So you are the Huntress." I accused._

 _"_ _Mmm. I don't think you can really call me that anymore." She looks at her frail old chained up body, "Now I'm just an old woman in a dingy room, waiting to die."_

 _"_ _How did you end up here?" I decide to ask her_

 _"_ _I was careless." She sighs, "The drive to kill... the drive instilled upon me by the shamans... it got a little scrambled in my old age. I staked a checkout girl at the supermarket. My mistake."_

 _I was of course unnerved and horrified by this story, but Rayna's tone of voice remained kind as she gestures toward the cookie in my hand, being that her arms were restrained._

 _"_ _Could you... help me with the cookie, please?"_

 _I smile at her and retrieve the cookie. As I lean down, she pulls my ID card tied around neck down, choking me. I felt my chest tightening up. When I look at her she is smirking._

 _"_ _Mo... motus..." I try to say but fail._

 _"_ _I'm afraid your magic won't work on me. Now untie my hands before I crush your windpipe to dust." She smirks at me but then her facial expression changes as she looks at the doorway. "Who the hell are you?"_

 _A pocket knife is thrown at her throat and just as my lungs touch air again I gasp quickly. I turn to face m hero._

 _"_ _Hey. You all right?" Enzo says urgently rushing to my side._

 _I say I'm fine as I gasp for more air. More interested in answers than a check-up, I swats his hand away as he tries to check my neck out. I give him a hard look._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" I ask him._

 _"_ _It's a long story, love." He sighs looking at the dead corpse but then turns to look at me "Let's just say, for today, that I'm your guardian angel."_

"Bonnie?...Bonnie you still there?" I shake my head at Caroline voice.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I say to her.

"About?"

"Rayna Cruz and the first time I met her in psychiatric ward and how she played a wonder old woman," I sigh, "I honestly feel like she could gotten anything she wanted in that form."

"True," Caroline says, "I mean she should've just stayed undercover as an old women…kill a lot more of her enemies."

"yeah undercover." I say and then it hit me…

Virginia.

"Care, can I call you back." I don't even give her a chance to respond I just hang up. I put the phone down and rush to the laptop. I type in the name of the pschc ward that she is in and find it is not that far from me. Just as I dial the number on the screen, Enzo walks in smiling at me.

"You really need to work on warming this place up with a fire." He say to me, "This place is bloody cold."

"I won't have to," I smile at him, "I'm leaving."

 **I am back!**

 **I am so sorry for the seriously long awaited chapters but I am back now and I plan on trying very hard to finish the story before the new season (and final) of original comes out. I am so excited and sad at the same time.**

 **On other news I was away because I just finished my undergrad and I'm about to go into honours. How hectic. But also aside from my studies I have also finished writing an actaul book...I am putting my blurb below, let me know if you would love to read it and I will link you to my epub.**

 **I have missed all of you so much and as usual I want to hear what you think of this chapter.**

 **remember to follow me on**

 **instagram- 12**

 **snapchat- chani_jayz**

 **(if my handles dont show just PM me)**

 **Love you all, hope you had a beautiful christmas.**

 **Love**

 **CJR**

 **(Find my blurb below)**

The Secret Song of a Wing Woman  
by CJR Adams

Fiction.

Set in California, Clarissa Bennett is about to embark a new journey in her life; College. Clarissa's biggest fear at this point is how she is going to fit in. Clarissa's main problem is getting along with people and the way she openly expresses herself. The only way she feels she is expressed fully and well, without offending anyone is through music.

Upon her arrival, Clarissa meets her roommate which she immediately takes a disliking to because of the racist manner her roommate behaves towards Clarissa. When thinking about moving out already, Clarissa bumps into old friend from high school, Leonardo Djokovich. Clarissa is later convinced by Leo to move in with him and the two immediately become inseparable.

Throughout the novel, Clarissa uses her knowledge of music to act as a "wing man" to Leo, manipulating women to sleep with him. With that said, the novel goes through both Leo and Clarissa's perspective where we see a change in both the development in character but also in their relationship.

To briefly put it, the novel tells a story about a young musically talented African American college girl who goes through her whole degree getting her Italian best friend one night stands but later falls for him more then she predicted.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 ** _Gave you up 'bout 21 times  
Felt those lips, tell me 21 lies, yeah  
You'll be the death of me  
Sage advice  
Love-lovin' you could make Jesus cry_**

 **-By Noah Cyrus**

Dear Elena,

I wish I could read Enzo's mind but more so I hoped in it he was saying something like "This was probably the worst idea I had ever heard come out of Bonnie's mouth. However I could not berate the cleverness that comes with it."

I sigh as he keeps quiet like he is trying to sink it all in. He slowly stands up without saying a word and walks to the kitchen. He takes two glasses out and places them down slowly on the counter. I watch as he take the bourbon out the cabinet and pour a glass. He takes the shot straight and pours another and in the other glass to.

"Can you say something please." I snap as I realize that studying him is making me go crazy.

"Let me get this right," He comes around with both glasses. Sits down and sips his glass while handing me mine, "You want to go in as a mental patient into the same _psychiatric_ ward as my distant cousin who is by the way mad."

"She isn't crazy Enzo," My sigh is very hard, "The armory made her like that. Your family made her like that."

"Bonnie that fact aside," He looks at me, "What do aim on accomplishing here."

"We need information Enzo." I explain to him, "We have gotten as far as we can indoors. It's field time."

"We have been fielding," Enzo points out, "Or was I just a prop."

"You achieved as much as I did by going to Alex," I shake my head, "Alex isn't going to tell you why she needs me."

"You know Virginia is mad right?" Enzo points out you can hear the faint of irritation building, "Any information you get from her could be off the top of her mad head."

"I told you she's not crazy," I explain to him, "She's just seen a fair share of crazy and it probably overwhelmed her."

"Have you even considered the risk Bonnie," He says almost like I have slapped him, "What happens if Alex sniffs you in the building."

"That is why I said undercover," I look at him and frown, "And since when do you care about a risk?"

He slams his glass on the table and huffs up. He stands up in flurry of anger and looks at me as he shouts, "SINCE I BLOODY WELL FELL INLOVE WITH YOU BONNIE!"

I gasp slightly as he faces my pointless fire. Elena, there is a moment in every girls life where she just wants to hear those words. Of course this now brings me to the issue of Jeremy. Of course he said it but there was the damper of his ex dead girlfriend.

But now there was nothing standing between Enzo and I….Just this pathetic task of his pathetic family. That of course does not include him. Here stands a man, a real man ready to love me. Nothing to stand in our way because whatever problem that comes up, we could handle together.

I stand up and walk over to him. I take his hand and turn him around. I look into his eyes and for the first time in my life….I don't hear the words.

I feel them.

"We are never going to have somewhat a normal life," I say to him holding his hand tightly, "The whole house on a prairie. Growing old together…kids." I look down.

He lifts my face for me to look at him, "Do you want that."

I smile at him and trace his face, "I want you Enzo." I sigh, "You and I are different…but the one thing we have in common is that we both know what overlooked feels like…underappreciated. Unloved." I swallow the lump in my voice, "But we where overlooked, we see each other. Where underappreciated, we value each other….where unloved; we love each other." I hold his face, "I love you Enzo and all want is you. A future with you. Whatever that means for you and I."

He bends down to kiss me slowly. The kiss is feverish and almost urgent. He clutches my back and holds me close. My arms find their way around his neck desperate to hold more of him close.

When he breaks the kiss he leans his head against mine and we are breathing heavily, "I promise you Bonnie, I will rid the world of my wretched family and make sure the only family I have and need in the world is you."

"You are my family now." I say to him. It wasn't a lie.

"If we do this plan love," He says, "We must be careful. Both of us. You must continue to take those tablets."

I nod and then smile at him, "Then after you can take me on a proper date, because I don't count the new years eve one as a date."

He laughs, "You wound me."

I take his hand and squeeze it, "Because I love you."

He grabs my waist and before we know it we are in the bedroom urgently removing each others clothes. Just as he is about to remove my pants his phone buzzes. We both ignore it by kissing each other with more passion than we both need but want.

The phone continues to ring.

Enzo comes up for air and looks at the caller ID as I kiss his neck, "It's an unknown number."

"Then ignore it." I continue to kiss him.

"It could be the armory or MJ love." When he says that I stop. I sigh and sit off.

He strokes my face, "It won't take long." He smiles and answers, "Hello."

From the voice on the phone I can hear it is not Alex but someone more….dignified? It is a woman and she sounds very clear and pricise as she says,

"Hello Enzo. It's been way too long."

Enzo's eyes go wide and then angry.

"You." He says.

"Miss me. Bet you did."

 **WHO IS IT?**

 **Let me know who you think it is in your reviews. I am so excited to continue with this baby again and have you guys tell me wat you think.**

 **As always, the more reviews I get the mre motivated I get to post a chapter. wink wink.**

 **Love**

 **CJR**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Dear Elena,**

 **We're not lovers, we're just strangers** **  
** **With the same damn hunger** **  
** **To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all**

 **-Halsey**

It's like one problem after the next and I am seriously waiting for the day that the madness ends. I would love to say I am tired. But no such luck to be tired. Let me start by saying that…I am already in the mental ward. The question of how I got in…

Well here's the jig.

My eyes flew open and I breathed hard clutching my chest. When I look around I find that I am in a small room with motivation posters hung up near the desk. The bed is hard and single with one plush pillow and white sheet. The sink is on the far end of the room next to the door. A nurse walks in with a smile on her face.

"Good evening Miss Salem." She says.

What did she just call me?

"Sorry?"

"Oh dear poor thing is confused," She says smiling, "Just like your doctor said you would be."

"My doctor?"

"Oh yes," She says, "He's right outside. Let me go get him for you."

She smiles one last time and walks out the room. When she walks out I continue to look around. I stand up out of bed and look through the window. I can see much but trees.

"She's awake Doctor," I hear the nurse say from outside, "Poor thing is disorientated just as you predicted."

She walks in with someone who can I just say is a sight for sore eyes. Enzo. He is wearing a lab coat over his black jeans and back t-shirt. I try to hide my smile as I realize and remember that my doctor is also the love of my life.

"Here you go Doctor Drake." She says, "Is there anything I can get you."

Enzo turns to look at her in the eyes, "No, now leave and note that the patient has already received her medication."

Without another word, she walks out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Salem?" I look at him, "Subtle."

"Mine isn't any better. Mine is Drake."

"So?"

"Drake for Dracula," He starts laughing, "I'm sorry love I couldn't resist."

I frown at him and walk up to him, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could," He pulls me closer to him, "Let me make love to you in that bed."

"Enzo." I shake my head and move away from him.

"What is that not a fantasy of yours?" He asks.

"Is that a fantasy of yours?" I frown at him.

"An asylum?" He asks and then looks around, "I don't know…I was tortured in a place that seemed like an asylum for years."

"Enzo…" I sigh.

He laughs, "What I am just diffusing the tension."

"I still think we should have dealt with the phone call first before coming here." I point out.

"Bonnie," He huffs in frustration, "I will tell you again what I told you last night; I will only put you in a limited amount of danger."

"Limited?"

"This idea is beyond dangerous." Enzo says, "Have you actually been around crazy people before."

"Mmm…let's see," I point out, "Klaus and his crazy family, Silas, His crazy girlfriend who happens to be my ancestor, Katherine, Elena with no humanity, Caroline with no Humanity….oh my god Stephan with no humanity but I guess that is kind of Silas. Oh yeah not to mention their mother and her brady bunch and-"

"Ok," Enzo interrupts me, "I got it, you can handle mythical crazy. Human crazy should be a walk in the park. Not to mention you did handle my crazy for a while."

"You are diverting." I snap at him causing him to sigh, "You know that phone call spooked you."

"Bonnie," Enzo sighs pulling me into his embrace, "She wants me and MJ. Not you."

"But I can help."

"I know," Enzo smiles, "It would be a pathetic task to doubt your abilities." I look down and he takes my face in hands, "MJ is safe. I am safe….you are safe. Just stay here. Carry the plan through so we can spend our life together already. Properly."

I cant help but smile when he says that.

"Maria is my problem." He says, "I am going to find her and I am going to end her."

"I don't doubt you there." I kiss him slowly and when I open my eyes again.

He is gone.

Dear Magenta,

I told myself I would not write in you again. However I could not stop myself after I left Bonnie. She is safe for now. As long as I keep Alex preoccupied and she finds Virginia.

As for Maria. I think we should end it once and for all. Even Big Joe would agree. Though that I would have to hear from the horses mouth. Even now sitting where I am I can tell that this is going to be one short and quick visit.

I walked through the busy bustling street as my phone rang.

"Where are you?"

"Behind you." MJ said smiling in a leather jacket and some ankle boots. She seemed to have grown up quite a bit, "And I bought some reinforcements."

As she says this two men come out the car quite well built and as I remember the one also grew up a bit.

"Jeremy Gilbert." I smile and then look at the dark headed figure, "And Tyler Lockwood. This should be fun."

"You never thanked us for taking in your stray witch here." Tayler says.

"Yes, well thank you." I nod and then look at Jeremy, "Still hunting."

"Something like that."

"Well then," I look around me, "Let's not waste time. We are in Atlanta now."

"Let's find that god damn bitch and end her." MJ says.

"Could not have said it better myself." I smile at her.

 **Authors note**

 **What do you think?**

 **Remember to get back to me about my own book. Also three chapters in one day.**

 **DAMN!**

 **Still love the reviews.**


End file.
